High School Years
by MidnightStarr
Summary: After the teams disbanded and gave up beyblading,they reunite at high school years later.How will they deal with trust,love,lust...And everything in between? Indeed.It goes there.
1. New Beginnings

The wind blew warmly off the ocean, and 15 year old Tyson Granger groggily walked to Xavier Academy. It was his first year at high school, and you could say he was excited. But it was 7:00 in the morning, and he was tired... And hungry.

'They better have a café..' He thought to himself annoyingly. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing his old friends again.

Ray Kon... He'd moved somewhere in China, but not to his home village. They barely kept in touch after they all retired from beyblading and went their separate ways. But Ray sent Tyson an email saying that he was going to L.A to go to Xavier. The same as Tyson was going.

Max Tate flew back to New York to live with his dad. His Mom did, too... They were a happy family again.

Kenny Tamea still lived in Tyson's neighborhood. He'd earned an early degree in beyblade research and was assured a job at the BBA when he graduated.

No one had heard from cold Kai Hiwatari until the last day before Tyson was ready to go to school. Kai seemed to change for some reason, and, Tyson wondered, why Kai didn't seem to be too pleased to find out the rest of the old team was going too. Tyson hadn't actually... Tyson was hoping no one _had _changed at all. Would they hit it off again? Would they not get along and go separate ways again? The bluenette prayed they wouldn't.

Tyson walked up the steps and pushed open the Cianwood door. The school was prestigious, of course, and you had to have a bit of cash to enroll. But used-to-be beybladers were more than rich enough. He also couldn't wait to meet new people, and see old friends-

"Tyson?" A slightly familiar voice said. Tyson couldn't suppress the grin as his old friend Max jogged up and gave him a bone crushing hug. He'd gotten taller, and his hair a little longer. But still had that cheerful tune in his voice, and those same Azure eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket unzipped, and wind pants. "It's been too long! Almost 3 years.. So how have you been doing? Oh, we have so much to catch up on! How's Dragoon? Have you seen anyone else? Do you still like Hilary-"

"Max! Slow down buddy! Wait, what??" Tyson stammered before Max turned his head to see none other than Ray Kon walking down the common room steps.

"I thought I heard you guys. How's it been?" Ray said, walking toward the already acquainted duo. He had gotten a lot more handsome, and he was handsome way back when! Still a heartmelter, he had golden orbs and his same old pointy canines. Instead of his old Chinese clothes, he was wearing a black 'Children Of Bodom' band tee and a pair of faded jeans.

"Good my friend, and you?" Tyson smiled widely, shaking Ray's tanned hand. "You haven't seen Kai or Kenny yet have you?" Tyson asked.

"I'm right here!" Little Kenny said, walking up to the lot in a white shirt with a black tie and black blazer with dress pants. "I can't believe we're together again!" and of course, he had a labtop in hand which also muttered 'Hi again!' cheerfully.

Then, out of nowhere, Kai walked up behind the bunch and said his trademark 'Hmph.' And to Tyson's dismay, he actually started to talk!

"There are a lot of people we already know here besides ourselves. I saw a green haired guy with green eyes standing next to someone with red and black hair. It looked like Joseph and Ozuma of the SaintShields. Then I saw a girl with red hair down to her waist. I didn't recognize her at first, but when I got closer she had purple eyes. Sound like someone we know?"

"You mean Salima from the Phykicks?" Max asked nodded.

"I know what Kai means. Just today, just as I was walking up the steps to get in, a light blue haired girl with a squeaky voice pushed past me. She was wearing skimpy clothes too. I'm pretty sure it was Ming Ming. And, this guy with sandy blonde hair looked at me weird. He had a short pink haired girl clinging to his arm. I swear it was Miguel and Mathilda. Would you guys think that most of our old friends are here?" Ray said matter-of-factly. "It would be totally awesome if they are. But I know this much: Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Gary will be here tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see them. Even though I was in China, I didn't see them at all." Max blinked 3 times before smiling.

"No way! My mom wants the rest of the AllStarz to come here too! She said it would be good for them to 'socialize without bickering and bitching' for a while. This is gonna be one sweet year!" The whole gang, minus Kai, high fived and cheered. Without warning, a blue haired girl walked through the door of the school. She was wearing a black tank with fishnet arms, eyeliner, and a mini jean skirt with I-pod in hand and black bracelets on the other, she was quite a sight to see! Her ocean tresses were in a messy bun with wavy strands falling to her back. If Max's jaw dropped any further, he'd have to pick it up off the floor. Many boys whistled the hottie tune. After walking so far into the room, she opened her eyes to reveal emerald jewels.

"MARIAM!" Max screamed loud enough for her to hear over her music. She looked over curiously before pulling out her headphones.

"Maxie? Is that you?" The girl said, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"No! I mean yeah, yes, it's me!" He said quickly. Then, the door opened again for a hay blonde haired guy to walk in.

"Dunga, the Bladebreakers are here." She said not to nicely. His eyes widened, before walking up to the group and 'hmmm' ing.

"Yeah, it's them alright." Dunga said. "It's been a while since the bitbeast thing. I heard you guys retired. They better be someplace safe." The 'SaintShields' seemed to have changed. Mariam especially. The boys were pretty sure they'd never seen anything hotter.

"Sis! Dunga! You guys finally showed up!" Another familiar voice of the SaintShields waltzed up and gave his sister a hug before knocking fists with Dunga. Ozuma followed after, and soon they all had to be introduced again. Soon the announcer kicked in, and students began to swarm the halls.

"**Welcome Patriots to a brand new school year. Keep in mind the national policy, and enjoy your stay. Once your names are called over the intercom, please go to the office and get your schedules, dorm assignments and room mates. That is all.**"

Everyone looked at eachother weirdly, and decided to head to the cafeteria. One thing was in all the guys' heads: After everyone else gets here, this is gonna be one hell of a year!

**Return to Top**


	2. Bring It On!

It was funny how Xavier Academy was known to not tolerate the slightest infraction of the rules. On the walk to the cafeteria, Max pointed out someone doing what looked to be ecstacy behind the main building. Kai had to pull a senior off of a freshman because he was getting beaten into a bloody pulp. Wow,... Weird how Xavier was one of the most internally corrupt. Did the teachers not notice the students doing these things? Or did they just not care? Oh well; good for the troublemakers.

The tolerance of the teachers was also odd. It was supposed that their discipline level was unreal; the slightest talking during class could earn a student a one way ticket home. During their short stay in the cafeteria, the guys noticed how it was pretty much like any school. IN particular. There were cliques and outcasts and so on. And a high amount of Kai fangirls too.

"I'm going to enjoy this. I'm going to enjoy this so very much." Kai said mournfully. The group also attracted the occasional odd look. More like an odd look every 3 seconds. It was certainly helping with their image, Kai having just about half the cafeteria on his watch. There were girls swooning over Kai, pointing, waving with the fingers instead of the hand, and blinking while licking their lips. A guy got courageous and sat in the empty seat on Mariam's left.

"So, if you want to get socialized here at the school beautiful, I can do that for you easy." While shrugging his eyebrows and leaning over. He also went so far as to put a hand on Mariam's leg. And, let's just say she had had it. A quick punch was all it took for the guy's nose to burst into a fountain of blood. He knew was new meat at the school. And everyone wanted a taste.

"Wow Mariam, didn't think you had it in you." Ray said while smirking.

"I already have to put up with 2 idiotic boys, don't need a third one." She said, still holding her emotionless gaze. Max looked at her in awe until she stuck up her middle finger at him. Max blushed and turned away. Everyone soon started into talks of what went on after the SaintShields left 3 years ago. Apparently Ozuma was still the best blader in their town. Joseph was quite the ladies' man, Mariam was teased and bullied by the other girls because they were jealous of her looks and the way she always got to hang around Ozuma. Dunga was just old stupid Dunga. Then the discussion repeated itself when Dunga had to ask what the BladeBreakers had been doing. Turns out Kai had returned home to see his Grandfather who had been recently released from prison. Boris was still safely locked away. Ray was just relaxing, and Max was the most popular teen in all of New York. It looked like Tyson had lost a bit of weight. But nobody could see how that happened. And, no one had a chance to blink before a baseball wacked Max in the back of the head.

"MOTHERFUCK-" he was about to scream before Micheal ran across the room and patted Max's shoulder.

"Sorry bout that Maxie. Arm must've slipped." He said, while turning and winking at Steve who was trying his hardest to hold in bursting into laughter. And again, the 'Where and how have you been?' discussion started all over. Kenny and Kai switched chairs so he could sit next to Emily, who looked great. Kenny noticed her blue eyes were still as beautiful as ever. !... Did Kenny just think what he thought he'd thought? No, he couldn't have... He was about to tell her she looked good when none other than the early White Tiger team ran to the table.

Ray jumped from his seat and quickly locked his arms around Mariah's waist as she did the same to him. Everyone could notice the changes in her boobs now. They were big way back when, but they were kinda HUGE now. Ray mentally slapped himself for looking, and returned his gaze to her golden eyes. They smiled at eachother brightly before Mariah went and hugged everyone else.

"Our plane was gonna get delayed, so we thought instead of waiting in some shitty airport for 5 extra hours we'd just take the early flight, leaving last night. So here we are!" Kevin said. Kevin got just a little more muscled, Gary about stayed the same and Lee still appeared to be the proud lion leader he always was.

"You guys know what? Look who's over there." Tyson said, pointing towards the cafeteria entry. A chocolate haired girl was looking around nervously. Tyson just had to stand on his chair and scream out "Hilary!" at the top of his lungs. She looked toward him and laughed before running toward the bluenette and giving him a hug.

"Oh Tyson, I missed you!" She said rather happily. Hilary hadn't changed that much, except for the fact that she had gotten taller. Many boys seemed to look toward the extremely large group, especially noticing the one with pink hair. The brunette one was attracting attention too. And that was when the wrong attention reared their 3, uh, 7 ugly faces.

"Well well well, if it isn't the BladeBreakers and their little friends." An all too familiar voice strolled up to the table, and grimaced. "How did you get into this school? It's only for rich people." King said snottily. And, behind him was Queen, Ming Ming, a short haired blonde girl, a long haired blonde girl, a black haired boy and a blonde boy.

"What do you want King? Are you scared of some popular competition?" Kai said boldly. King's face twisted in anger before smiling once again.

"Not at all. You know in the school system there's this clique that no one can seem to get enough of? They're the most popular clique? Well, that would be us. We rule this school." Mariam stood up abruptly.

"You don't scare us. Queen, care to introduce us to your whores? Uh, oops, I mean friends?" She said. If looks could kill, Queen would have Mariam 6 feet under. The black haired girl roughly pushed past her brother and stood at equal height to the pale skinned blunette.

"Just who do you think you are Mariam? Look at you! Only skinny people can wear mini skirts you know." Queen sneered. The short haired blonde behind her, whose name was believed to be Cassie, laughed and gave Mariam a pitiful look. Max didn't want to see Mariam go down in flames. So he happened to remember that Queen asked him out once upon a time. She asked Kai too. They knew how to keep Mariam out of trouble.

"But Queen... If I can recall, you used to have a wicked crush on me and Kai." Kai stood up at Max's mentioning his name, "and you even asked us out. I guess Mariam can't be all that bad,... If we'd rather spend all our time with her instead of _you._" And Max snaked his arm around Mariam's waist. Kai let his arm loop around Mariam's shoulders. Everyone could see the jealousy on Queen's face.

"Um, uh... Whatever. I have a hotter boyfriend then you two." And with that, Queen grabbed the black haired boy's shirt and pulled him forward. He was handsome, but in comparison to Kai and Max he wasn't.

"You call that handsome? You call that muscle?" Mariah chimed in, "he ain't got shit compared to these guys." And all the boys sitting at the table flexed their muscles.

"Right on Mariah!" Emily said joyously.

"Mariah?" The long haired blonde said questioningly.

"Yeah, what's it to you?... Oh my god! Ashley??????" Mariah said, a happy twinkle in her eye.

"You know her?" Queen said disgusted to Ashley, pointing to Mariah.

"Yeah. You might not believe this... But me and Mariah were best friends before I moved to Beverly Hills!" Ashley said happily, embracing Mariah.

"Eww, I can't believe you were friends with her." Queen said, sticking up her nose.

"No way.. Look at those clothes!" Ming Ming squealed. In Eddie's opinion, they didn't have a right to be saying anything. Those girls were showing more skin than they were covering. They were hot, yeah, but he still thought Mariah, Emily, Hilary and Mariam were hotter.

"Ok, we'll take your word for it. If Mariah's so cool, I invite her to have lunch with us the rest of this week. And if I were you..." Ming Ming paused as King petruded, his face barely an inch from Mariam's,

"I'd watch it. You're going to our school now."

"Watch me care." Mariam said, before King, Queen, Ming Ming, James, Cassie, Ashley, and the blonde boy, Kyle, walked away stoutly.

The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock as every person looked on in amazement. The whole group took their seats again. More old friends happened to show up.

"We saw that run-in you guys had with the populars. I hope you all know what you've gotten yourselves into, mainly Kai, Max and Mariam. They have the power to make your life a living hell. We started going here after we spent a year home, so we've been going here for about a year, going on our second." Jim said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Jim's right, you better watch your back. They're teen royalty guys, King and Ming Ming are the leaders, the others are just their little minions. If you wanna play hardball with them, you better be up on your gane. They can do things to a person." Kane said, giving them a serious look. Salima,who was sitting next to Kai, patted his arm gently.

"I'd advise you to be careful. But if we all stick together, we can get them." She blushed. Kai looked down at the redhead who didn't seem to notice, and went on talking with the gang. She too had grown, Kai had noticed earlier that day, she still had those gorgeous purple eyes.

Tyson said,

"Well they wanna get dirty, we'll get dirty! Bring It On!"


	3. It's WAR!

No sooner had Tyson finished his statement did Ray's name sound over the loudspeaker.

"Oh, that's me." Ray said, standing up.

"You don't say..." A red-head said, walking up to the group. Behind him was a confidant looking lad with purple hair, a really tall boy with blonde hair, and a short kid. Needless to say, it was the Demoliton Boyz. They hadn't changed much. Ray high-fived Spencer before walking out of the cafeteria to get his room assignment.

While Ray was gone, nothing much happened. Mariah filled the group in on how she knew Ashley, Tyson and Gary had an eating contest (Tyson respectively losing), and Kenny replayed some old battle clips from years earlier on Dizzi. Ray rejoined a little while later with his arms full of books, his schedule, and he and his roomie's keys.

"Okay guys, my room mate is Steve." Steve nodded his head in Ray's direction, Ray giving him a thumbs up in return. Another name was called. Emily was to be rooming with Matilda. Tyson was to be rooming with Max. One by one, their names were called. Classes would start tomorrow, and today was basically getting everyone and everything settled in. Finally, after the gang was tired of Joseph's 'My ass is falling asleep' complaining, they decided to walk and talk, and split into groups to explore the somewhat 15-floor 500 room building. Yeah, no wonder this was the biggest school in the country.

* * *

Cassie, Ashley, Queen, King, James, Kyle and Ming Ming sat in a circle around the floor of Queen's dorm. She was still mighty uneasy about that confrontation she'd had with Mariam, Max and Kai earlier. _Uneasy_ wasn't the word to describe it. Flat out mad would of been better. And she didn't have a roommate yet either.

"Ugh, I can't believe they're gonna ruin our school! Have they no decency!? This is _my_ territory." Queen slurred the word my. "We have to teach them a lesson. A violent one. A horrible one. A good one. But what can we do?" She finished, looking at her partners in crime confusingly.

"I guess we can do some shit to them, like... Like... Uh... Sabotage their stuff!" Cassie said.

"Stupid much? I know what to do. Just like in the movies, guys. We're gonna split them up from the inside. We'll hurt their friendship. And we'll pull a couple pranks, food fights... The sort. And we start now." King sneered.

* * *

Salima strolled down the corridor, Hilary at her heels. The girls were checking out the school, looking around and what not.

"So... I saw Kai staring at you today." Hilary smiled, causing Salima to pause and look at her weirdly.

"Kai? As in cold Kai Hiwatari? I don't think Kai does love." Salima said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, he does something, and that something could be _you_ if you play your cards right!" Hilary smirked. Salima blushed a color almost as bright as her hair, and looked down shyly before perking up again. The girls continued to walk until Hilary and Salima came to Salima's room who she shared with Mariam. But Mariam wasn't there at the moment, so Salima invited Hilary in.

"If Kai likes me that's all fine and good, but I think there might be someone more handsome than Mr. I'm-so-damn-important. That red-head who walked in just before Ray left... He was HOT!" Salima said, smirking.

"TALA?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FIND TALA HOTTER THAN KAI?" Hilary practically screamed, making Salima jam her hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Mind keeping it down motor-mouth!? Someone could be listening!" Salima muttered, giving Hilary a slight tap on the head. Hilary giggled before pulling Salima's hand away. "And I dunno, I just do. He has that sexy pale skin.... Those icy blue eyes....." Salima looked ready to drool. Hilary looked ready to faint. How could she _not_ like Kai? Hilary would kill to get with Kai. But he'd never like her. Still no reason not to try, right? If Salima wasn't going to take her chance, than Hilary sure was!

"Okay Salima, whatever you say..." Hilary trailed off, looking to the door as the knob slowly turned, Mariam walking in. She jumped when she noticed the duo sitting on the beds. She pulled out her headphones.

"Shit, you guys scared the _shit_ out of me!" Mariam said, advancing into the room. The girls giggled at her expense as Mariam too sat on the bed next to Hilary. "So what's going on in here then?"

"Nothin, nothing at all." Hilary said, a slight smile gracing her lips. Then, the door bust open again. Lee had nearly killed himself running, and quickly locked the door behind him. He stood with his back against the door, breathing heavily and sweating. "Woah, what happened to you?" Hilary questioned.

"Fan... Fan... Fangirls...." Lee uttered out, before gulping to catch his breath. "They chased the BladeBreakers and Tala somewhere else. I split from the group earlier on. There were boys looking for you girls. You're very lucky that... That... You have a room to hide in." Salima was about to say something when screams were heard echoing through the halls. Lee dashed across the room and huddled in a corner. "I think they want in...." He muttered, rocking back and forth like a mental patient. Mariam sighed and waltzed over to the door, peering outside. There was Tala, running all he was worth down the hallway. Countless shadows could be seen behind. He noticed Mariam's head out the door, and grabbed her arm to slow himself down.

"Gotta help me! The girls are ready to tear us to pieces!" Mariam giggled and let Tala drag her into the dorm. Salima could feel her heart skip a beat. Hilary looked at Salima, then looked at Tala. Tala, who was still clutching Mariam's arm tight. Tala looked at Mariam, his eyes widening for a split second.

'Wow.. She's beautiful...' Tala's mind screamed at him. That was when he noticed he still had a tight hold on her arm, and abruptly let it go. He laughed mindlessly before joining Lee in the spacious corner. All the girls could do was laugh.

* * *

Kai and Max collapsed on the tree outside, still fearing the sight of fangirls. They climbed to the very middle branches, out of sight, hidden by the bush.

"That was crazy!" Max said, wiping his forehead with his hand, smiling. All Kai could do was nod, and continue the struggle to breathe. Whoever said that boys were more athletic than girls, he'd like to get a hold of.

"So, what do you have first tomorrow?" Max said, staring up at Kai from his limb just below.

"Home Economics." Kai answered quickly, as if he predicted the answer.

"Home Ec.?! Kai in Home Ec.?! What the fuck happened to you bud?" Max asked, suppressing his laughter.

"Oh well, what do you have then?"

"Art."

"ART? Art!? And you complain about me in home economics?" Kai sneered, staring down at the blonde with laughing eyes.

"Oh, shut up Kai. So... See any girls that you think are cute yet?" Max asked, staring off into space, smirking. The image of a bluenette girl smiling flashed through his head. The same was happening to Kai, except change the emerald eyes to lavender and the blue hair to ruby.

"No." Kai spat, causing Max to cock an eyebrow. Kai couldn't tell Max, or anyone about his infatuation with the former Phykickz beyblader. They'd laugh, point, stare, make a huge racket and fuss about him falling victim to love. He also wanted to prevent Hilary from having a heart attack. Kai knew that Hilary loved him, it was so apparent. And it was apparent that Tyson loved Hilary.

'Salima...' Kai loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. But he couldn't feel it right now, for fear of Max finding out.

"You?" Kai asked, lying on his back, hands behind is head on the branch.

"Yeah... Yeah I think so." Max said, closing his eyes and getting into the same position as Kai.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Kai said, staring straight ahead into the setting sun.

"I think I have feelings for Mariam." Max said, and Kai could feel the emotion in the BladeBreaker's voice. He was for real. How could sweet little Maxie have feelings for such a feisty and sexy girl? Kai honestly never thought Max would be the type. But he wasn't going to lose much sleep over it. Kai made a good leap out of the tree, and Max followed. And Max did save Mariam's social rep earlier.....

"We have to get back. We have to find Tala, Tyson, Ray and Lee. Hopefully we get to them before the fangirls do." He finished, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking ahead. Max followed, yawning and stretching.

* * *

"Well you guys, I should get to my own room. Julia's probably wondering where I am. Oh, and what do you have tomorrow morning?" Hilary asked the duo, waiting by the door.

"Home Ec." Mariam answered, while Salima said Art. The boys had sat on the bed Salima got off when she went to sit with Mariam. Hilary nodded, and waved, disappearing out the door. "So, what do you boys start off with in the morning?" Mariam asked, taking a sip of her diet coke. Tala almost choked when those emerald orbs combined with his icy ones. And Lee noticed. Imagine... The great Tala, at a loss for words. On his knees over a girl. So he'd better do something.

"Yeah well, I'm starting off with Art and Tala's in for Home Ec. You and Tala are in the same class, and me and Salima are. We could meet eachother in the morning and walk together." Lee reported, making eye contact with Tala. Lee had his back. Tala nodded, looking at Mariam and Salima. They nodded in return.

* * *

Ray sighed as he relaxed in his bed. But a voice over the loudspeaker saying Kai Hiwatari's name gave him quite the startle. But Kai never got his room assignment yet either. Oh well. He'd find out tomorrow during Home Ec. Mariah had Art, making Ray wish he'd gotten that course. He found it impossible to deny his feelings for the sassy feline. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud snore cut the silence. Steve was already asleep. Ray grinned before turning off the bed side lamp. Until tomorrow morning.

* * *

Max and Tyson sat in front of the TV screen, pounding furiously on his controller.

"I'll get you this time Maxie!" Tyson taunted, swinging his arms from side to side as if he were in the game himself.

"Not over my dead body Tyson!" Max retorted, sinking Tyson's player beneath the acid waves. "Up for another round bud?" Max asked. Tyson grinned before turning on the PS2 once again.

"So, Tyson.... When are you gonna ask Hil out?" Max said, laughing when Tyson blushed.

"How did you know-" But Maxie cut him off.

"Tyson, the whole team knows. Except Hilary. She's somewhat oblivious to it, being Hilary after all. I think you should ask her out soon. Or you'll miss your chance." Max said, narrowly escaping a watery death in the game.

"Oh yeah? Well then how about when you're gonna ask Mariam out?" Tyson said, smirking when he slammed Max's player off the docks.

"Tyson, I don't know when. But at least I'm admitting my feelings. But, until I do know that Mariam's mine, please stop your granddad from calling her my girlfriend? I think that pisses her off." Max concluded, reaching forward and turning the PS2 off. "And I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the sack." Max said, stretching and yawning. He crawled onto his bed and snuggled beneath the covers. Tyson did the same, but removing his hat first. A snap of the fingers and the light went out in their dorm.

* * *

It was a sunny day, more like completely beautiful. Julia arose from her sleeping and got out of bed. She changed into a pink tank top and hip wading jeans. She left her golden and brown strands to hang loosely, and put on a dab of her favorite lip gloss. Julia had to get ready for Home Ec., and Hilary with Art. Needless to say, no one was excited about learning Home Economics. Especially not Kai, Julia was guessing. Oh well. It looked like Hilary had already gone, so Julia did the normal stuff, grabbed her bag and left.

Everyone arrived at Home Ec. to find a nasty surprise, and a badly shaken Kai.

"Kai, dude, what's wrong? Did you sleep last night?" Tyson asked, scratching his head. Kai looked wearily at him.

"I found out who my roommate is." He solemnly said.

"Well, fill us in!" Kenny said.

"Oh, I'll be glad to fill you in. Kai's _my_ roommate. Turns out we were the only 2 left without roomies. So they put us together." Ming Ming said, smiling like a little girl. Kai shuddered and the whole room laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Me and my friends are gonna make your lives a living hell." Ming Ming laughed. Emily's eyes followed her trail till she took a seat, by King, Queen, James and Cassie. The 5 were looking over at the large group and laughing, whispering things back and forth. Kenny quickly got everyone together.

"I don't like this you guys, I think they're planning something!" Kenny whispered, everyone leaning in closely.

"No, really? What was your first clue?" Mariam said, Kenny smirking slightly. "I have a plan." and everyone once again leant closely together to catch every detail of Mariam's disgusting plot. "Let's get dirty." Mariam smirked, everyone giving her a high five. Tala looked at Mariam, with a fair amount of longing. He had to have her. Just had to.

The first half of the 2 hour class went by okay, everyone baking things and what not. Until the teacher had to attend a short staff meeting. She issued instructions like 'continue baking, finish cutting', that kind of thing. And as soon as she walked out through the door, the classroom split. Mariam was considered one leader, and Queen another. A few anonymous bystanders, wondering what the hell was going on, just randomly picked a side.

"So, think you can survive in my school? We're gonna have to teach you a couple lessons. In Home Ec." Queen finished. She straightened out her rumpled skirt and skimpy top before advancing a step forward.

"Why don't you go play lick-a-dick with your brother Queen? We know you're just soooo good at it, and you had to get the practice somewhere." Mariam said, her side 'oohing' and 'awww'ing. Suddenly, Cassie winged a handful of potato salad directly at Mariam, and Tala took off his jacket quickly, blocking the hit. Tyson noticed this. And the war was on.

"GET THEM!" King yelled, his side grasping any food item they could get their hands on. A couple tomatoes flew across the room, one hitting Ray, the other 2 missing. Ray retaliated by picking up a bowl of tomato soup, boiling hot, and giving it a good chuck towards the enemies. All the while, Julia and Dunga fired cream puffs by the arm-load. And they were successful in ruining Cassie's perfect hair. She squealed, and dug her tanned hand into the cherry pies, bombing them across the room. Tyson's shirt wasn't white anymore. It looked like he'd been shot. All of a sudden, King tackled Ian to the floor, exchanging minor punches. He was soon tugged off and a whole carton of milk found it's way to the floor. Everyone was running frantically, throwing things, squishing things, stepping in things and,.. Strangely, eating things?! Kevin groaned and gave Tyson's shirt a mighty hawl away from the chocolate fountain. Chocolate fountain? Yes! Chocolate fountain! The green haired munchkin cupped his hands and scooped the chocolate, tossing it over some kid. Oddly, there were more people on the enemy team. Most kids knew the 'populars' more than the newcomers, so they chose them over our heroes. Mariam got dosed in sugar, and she was anything but sweet after. She picked up a giant brass bowl, kicked King in the nuts, and slammed the bowl on his head. Tala was laughing like a mad man as he took the giant metal spoon he was holding and thumped the bowl wildly, it making a gong-like sound. King fell down, and he could barely speak, he was so rattled! He collapsed in the corner, leaving him enemy-prone. Kai pushed through Tala and Mariam and squirted King from head to toe with whipped cream.

IT WAS A _MASSACRE_! There was slime covering the windows, and not a single bit of food that was in the whole room was left untouched. Mariam and King looked like giant fudge sundaes, covered in ice cream, chocolate, whipped cream and sugar. Tyson looked dead; Full of cherry pie, chocolate, and a weird green guck that no one wanted to know about. Cassie's blonde hair looked more grey and blue, like an old granny and she was complaining about her broken nails. For one of the first times in Julia's life, her hair was less than perfect. It looked like she'd stuck her finger in a light socket. Ming Ming's black corsette was, well, even blacker than it was before on account of the Malasian beans Gary had thrown her in to. And that was when the teacher walked in.

"WHAT IN ALL OF GOD'S MERCY HAVE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS DONE?????!!!!!" She screamed, attracting the head master's attention.

"Oh, goodness gracious! Who started this war???" He asked, looking at every student. Queen was quick to speak.

"SHE DID IT HEADMASTER! SHE AND HER RED-HEADED FRIEND, AND THE BLUE HAIRED ONE!" Queen screamed. "You know none of us would do this!" Queen's fingers were still pointing toward Kai, Mariam, and Tala.

* * *

"Mariah and Max did it! Everyone saw them!" Kyle yelled, pushing Max roughly by the shoulder while shaking his hands free of navy paint. He was blonde no more! So, yeah, almost the same situation that went down in Home Ec. went down in Art. Turns out King, Queen, and Ming Ming had a bigger entourage than they thought. Mariah stood, shaking at the sudden explosion of paint. Everyone, she, Max, Ashley, Kyle, Lee, Salima, and everyone else was drenched in paint, glitter, cut-outs, SCISSORS had barely missed peoples' heads, and glue.

The art teacher growled viciously, and pulled Max and Mariah out into the halls.

The rest of the day went okay, but Mariam, Tala, Kai, Max and Mariah all got week long detentions. Tala wasn't complaining, and Max wasn't either. But that would soon change.


	4. Beach Bash

Mariah groaned, banging her head on the desk. Tala just leant back in his seat, arms behind his head, and eyes closed. Max kept his gaze on Mariam. Kai was doing the same as Tala, and Mariam was.... Asleep. The teacher supervising them didn't seem too keen on the 'high security and good behavior' rule. She was also asleep. All 5 teens still had an hour of detention left, and they weren't about to skip off and get into more trouble. So they might as well have a conversation.

"So..... Heard you guys threw a huge food fight in Home Ec..." Mariah said, rubbing the red spot swelling on her forehead.

"Yeah. I think we almost killed King." Tala sneered, smirking slightly. Mariah giggled, and Mariam stirred. But she still appeared to be asleep. "Kai, have a crush on anyone yet?" Tala asked, quite confidently. Kai cocked one eye open, and just did his trademark 'hn'. "Well fuck you too. Because I sure have."

"Really? Now who would you honestly have a crush on Tala?" Max said, eyeing the Russian weirdly. Tala grinned and shook his head.

"By no means am I telling anyone. Not until I ask her out and she says yes." Tala said, dragging a thumb across his lips. Max gave him a thumbs down, and flexed his muscles. He was bored.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get back to my room. I need a shower really bad." Mariah said, holding a paint-stained strand of pink hair.

"Well, when you've got my roommate, you'd gladly wait to go back to your dorm." Kai snorted, a pissy look on his face. "But anyway... Score 1 for team Kai, Mariam and Max." He finished. Max grinned goofily. Mariam finally opened one eye, and yawned.

"What I miss? Can we leave now?" She said groggily. Max laughed at her foolish antics.

"No, Mariam you were asleep for a whole 15 minutes." He joked. Mariam groaned. Max laughed harder.

"You're retarded."She said, winking at Max. He smiled.

"That's what they tell me." And Tala didn't like the way Max and Mariam were looking at eachother.

* * *

Emily gasped as she felt the cold air surround her outside. She needed her fix, and she needed it bad. The strawberry blonde headed girl walked behind the school, looking for a person in a black coat and hat. She finally spotted him.

* * *

"Hey Chief! Whassup?" Tyson chirped, slapping Kenny quite hard on the back. Kenny almost choked on his latte' and turned around rather quickly. People were staring.

"Tyson!? What's wrong with you?! Don't you realize we're in a library!?" The Chief stated, pulling Tyson onto the chair beside his.

"Woah, woah, easy there Chief. Just wanted to know what you were doin'". Tyson muttered, staring at the meter-thick book Kenny was reading. "And did you hear about Soccer try-outs? I was thinking me and you could check it out." Tyson finished, practically closing the book on Kenny's fingers.

"Ok ok Tyson. Anything to shut you up. And have you seen Emily by any chance? She was supposed to meet me here an hour ago." Kenny said, taking one more look around before standing up and heaving away his latte'.

"Nope. Not since class ended today. The both of you were in Art right?" Tyson said. Kenny nodded, so Tyson just shrugged. "Oh well, let's go!" And with that, Tyson dragged goggles outside to the soccer field.

When they got there, Tyson got the bright idea to try out. Kenny supported him, like always. During the minor exercises, more and more people decided to try out. Kevin took the plunge, and so did Jim and Raul. Even Ozuma wanted to have a go.

"Okay soldiers, I'd like you to meet your new team mate. He'll most definitely be on your team this year. May I introduce King Kingston!" Tyson's smile quickly turned into a grimace as King ran onto the field, handling a ball. And he was actually good, too. The coach clapped, and so did the other boys besides Tyson, Ozuma, Jim, Kevin and Raul. They sighed ruefully.

While in the stands, everyone else had turned up to watch the try-outs. Hilary was seated on the end next to Kai and watching intently as King kicked the ball around the court. Almost everyone was watching, but the boys trying out were quite intimidated. And rather hot and bothered from King's showing off.

Tyson groaned. Too bad King heard that. King's expression suddenly went from calm and collected to competitive and angry. He shouted quickly,

"HEADS UP!" And gave the soccer ball a mighty kick. It hit Tyson- Right where it hurts most.

Tyson fell the ground, rolling around in pain and agony. You could here the whole crowd flinching, and King 'worriedly' ran up to Tyson to check to see if he was okay. Tyson looked into the silver haired teen's eyes, hands between his legs.

"Tyson, Tyson, Tyson... That's what you get when you play on my field." He finished, Tyson looking away. Ozuma, Kevin, Jim and Raul were at Tyson's side by now, pulling him to his feet. And Hilary could still be heard shouting vulgar insults at King while Kai just looked at him with that same pissed look. Ozuma and the others pulled Tyson off the field and up to the seats so he could rest. Oh lord, that was fun... And all of a sudden, Julia came running through the stands, tripping, getting back up, tripping again, getting back up and came to a halt in front of the group of friends.

"Guys! There's a beach party tonight! It's on Old Mill road, not an hour from here. Almost half the school's going. I am. Anyone else with me?" Julia said, looking around. There were a lot of nods, which was a good thing.

"I can't. Too much homework." Tala said, running his hand through his hair. Julia groaned.

"I can go!"

"Me too!"

"Homework." More people protested. But it soon settled in half going and half staying. Mostly everyone had gone to dinner, and after that they were to get ready for the beach party. Many of the boys saw their chances.

* * *

The phone rung in Julia's dorm, and she hastily wrapped a towel around herself, complaining of what an appropriate time to call.

"Hello?"

"Julia? Hey, it's Max. Mariam's not your roommate is she?"

"No, she's Salima's, why? And are you going to the party tonight?"

"No reason, and nope. Oh well, thanks."

"No problem." Julia said, before hanging up. Her pale face curved into a frown. It seems her love had better interests. But maybe it wasn't as Julia had thought, maybe Max and Mariam had to work on an assignment together, or something like that... Julia sighed, and walked back into the shower. What would Max see in Mariam anyway? It's not like she was all that good looking. Or talented. Julia used to be able to blade a lot better than Mariam ever could. STOP! She had to stop herself from thinking such vulgar thoughts about her friend. Mariam wouldn't ever make a move on Max if Julia wanted him... Right?

* * *

At around 9, the gang, well who was going out of the gang, headed over to the beach party. Julia lead the way onto the sandy shore and they layed huge towels to sit on. There were fireworks, and no one wanted to miss out. Still, it was daylight. 'Doesn't get dark till late here....' Salima sighed, shaking the sand out of her shirt after sitting down.

"You know, you're never gonna get a tan wearing all those clothes." The voice of evil.

"Or skin cancer." Salima quickly replied to Ming Ming's shrewd remark.

"Please, we don't even smoke," She laughed while walking further down the beach with Cassie.

"How stupid can you get?" Kai said, sitting next to Salima on her towel. Salima chuckled.

"That's a prime example right there." She said, shaking her head ruefully. "And to think that Mariah's not the smartest person in the world?" Salima joked. Kai smiled slightly, a sight which gave Salima the creeps. Since when did Kai smile? Maybe what Hilary said was true, he did like her.... She gulped before looking away.

"She snores too."

"Huh?" Salima said, looking back to Kai.

"Ming Ming, she snores." Kai said looking into Salima's lavender eyes. Salima blushed before turning away again. 'Maybe Kai isn't so bad... But I bet Tala's better....' She thought, her eyes fixed on the slowly setting sun.

* * *

Hilary groaned as Tyson began to dig in the picnic basket again. Honestly, how much can one eat before he explodes? Hilary certainly didn't know, since Tyson can eat a city out of house and home and not gain a pound. And what was even weirder, he offered her something...

"Want a sip of soda?" he asked, tilting the can in Hilary's direction. She blinked twice before asking,

"What did you do to it?" Tyson frowned for a second before brightening up again.

"Nothing, it's just soda. Here, look." And Tyson took a gulp of the cherry liquid. Hilary smiled before taking the can from his hand and bringing it to her lips. Tyson just smiled and looked at the setting sun. He also felt his chance. He slowly, _slowly,_ let his hand fall on top of hers on the blanket, but kept his gaze away from her wondering eyes.

"Uh, Tyson? What are you doing?" Hilary said as she looked at the hand suspiciously. Tyson also looked down and quickly pulled his hand away. Looks like she didn't get his point.

Hilary didn't know what to feel. Sure, she liked Tyson, she liked him a lot- But Kai slightly more. What should she do, wait for Kai to come around or go with Tyson? Thinking quickly, the brunette pulled her hand away and looked towards the couple on the towel just up from there's. Kai was sitting very close to Salima, and she even had her head on his shoulder! Strictly not allowed! Kai was Hilary's man! And wasn't Salima supposed to like Tala? Either way, she had to do something.

"Hey Tyson, I have to go do something ,be back later." Hilary said standing up and walking towards Kai. Tyson just nodded wearily as he watched her retreating form.

* * *

"Hilary says she needs some help getting her beach umbrella to stay up." Kai said, following Hilary down the shoreline. Before Salima could blink, another form had plopped herself down on the towel next to her.

"Hiya." Emily said, smiling friendly at her. Salima smiled and said hi back.

"You look cold. Need my T-shirt or something?" It was true, Emily was shaking a little. She smiled but shook her head.

"Nah. I saw you and Kai. Looked pretty close up around here." Emily continued, smirking at Salima sexily. Salima blushed.

"No, there's nothing going on." Salima said before Emily started asking more questions. Salima could see why Emily was surprised. She'd known Kai longer than Salima, and Kai had never been one for feelings. Especially not love.

* * *

"Thanks Kai!" Hilary said, clasping her hands together. Kai had succeeded in opening the 'broken' beach umbrella for Hilary's own towel. Kai was about to walk away when Hilary grabbed him by the arm again. "Come for a walk with me!" She exclaimed, proceeding to pull Kai across the sandy shore. But Kai took his arm out of Hilary's grasp.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Tyson?" Kai said before turning on his heel and walking away. Hilary just stood there stunned. Well, for a minute or 2 until she gathered her dignity and petrudingly walked back to Tyson.

Kai was sure of it now. Hilary really liked him. Was she jealous because he was with Salima? Nah, couldn't be. Those 2 were good friends.

* * *

Matilda twisted and turned, rocking back and forth to the beat of the music. The girl loved dancing. It was actually one of her hobbies. But she finally had to retire, after listening and dancing to every song on Rihanna's album. Sure, there were people outside, but there was a party inside the beach house too. People were dancing, drinking, talking, doing a fair amount of drugs, and of course, the house had multiple bedrooms for personal use. Matilda walked clumsily over to the couch, straightened out her skirt and sat down in a heave of breath.

"Having a good time?" Miguel said, from right beside her on the couch.

"Totally, you?" The teen answered, wiping sweat off of her forehead. Miguel nodded, taking a swig of his Pepsi.

"You can really dance. Consider entering the upcoming talent show?" Miguel said, tapping his foot to the music. Matilda looked up before shaking her head.

"My dancing's just a hobby. No career in the making." Matilda said, her orbs scanning his body. "You look pretty good tonight."She finished, fixing his tie. He laughed.

"So do you." It was true, both looked very well. Matilda wore a lavender tank top and a dark purple skirt, while Miguel wore a grey muscle shirt and dark green board shorts. Then, to eachother's dismay, they spent a minute looking into eachother's eyes. "You,... You wanna go somewhere more private?" Miguel asked as he stood, helping Matilda off the couch. The 2 disappeared through a private room door.

* * *

An hour later, night had fallen. Kenny and Emily were watching videos on Dizzi, Tyson and Tala were discussing the new generation of beybladers over coke, Hilary was talking to Mariah on her cell phone, Miguel and Matilda were rather 'enjoying' eachother's company in a private room, Kai leant against the wall of the beach house and stared off into space, Julia and her brother had started a small water fight in the ocean, Ian had went for a dip, Salima was chasing after Gary who decided to play keep-away with her dorm keys, and everyone else was everywhere else. That was when the fireworks display started. Pink, blue, green, gold, red and silver all lit up the sky in brilliant flames.

* * *

Mariam sighed as she stared at the fireworks from Max's dorm room balcony. Due to the huge amount of detention homework they received Max and her were unable to attend the party, but could still see the fireworks. Max was leaning on the railing next to her and marveling at how the moonlight reflected off her skin.

"Beautiful huh?"

"Yeah." Was all Mariam said for an answer. For the time being, she was too preoccupied with the glorious flashing lights in the sky to do much of anything. Since Mariah and Ray had chosen to study together, Max asked Mariam and she obliged to do homework with him, and he was going to help her with anything she didn't know. Which was actually a lot. Oh well. They'd stopped momentarily to watch the fireworks.

Max looked in Mariam's direction and blinked. Was now the right time to tell her how he felt? It didn't feel quite right yet. So, best not tell her yet, Max decided. Mariam looked over at Max and smiled.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Max grinned and took her hand, leading her back to the studying.

* * *

The door to the private bedroom swung open, and Miguel and Matilda walked out, hand in hand, and looking slightly rattled. It had been a good night. That was when Dunga spotted them.

"Hey, you guys, everyone's leaving. The bash is over. Come on." Dunga said, failing to notice the state the 2 were in. Miguel looked at the pinkette and smiled before walking ahead. Matilda breathed deeply, before following in a love struck manner.


	5. A Betrayal In The Making

"So, you two are an item now?" Micheal asked, throwing a baseball lowly and catching it.

"Yeah. I think, right?" Miguel asked, looking down at Mathilda. She grinned and nodded. It was dinner break the next day, and mostly everyone was out by the lake, skipping stones (or attempting to in Tyson's case), wrestling, eating and just chatting. Mariah, at that moment, walked up to the group with a bright smile.

"Well what are you so happy about Ms. Sunshine?" Spencer said, eyeing the neko-jin weirdly.

"I just got invited to a sleep-over by Ashley. It's at her house tonight. So I won't be around to study. Sorry Ray." Mariah said, sending him a small smile.

"Woah woah woah, you mean you're actually _going_?" Ray said, his face suddenly inches away from hers. She backed away nervously.

"Geeze Ray, it's _my_ life..." She said, hugging her books closer to her chest.

"Yeah, it may be your life Mariah, but it's all of our feud, and your fraternizing with the enemy!" Kenny who was sitting against the trunk of the tree said. The others turned at this comment, and eyed Mariah cooly.

"My god, Ashley's not like that! I can't believe you people!" Mariah said snottily.

"Well fuck Mariah it's not our fault you're a traitor!" Joseph added in, slinging a stone across the lake. Mariah looked taken aback by this, and stormed off. "She deserved it." Joseph quickly added, which got him a whack in the back of the head by Eddie.

"She did though." Hilary said, hands on her hips. Ray sighed. He didn't exactly know what to feel just now. Part of him felt bad because he'd gotten her upset, while the other half of him was mad at her for screwing around with the enemies. He tried his best to shrug it off and get on with his day. Raul was running around in weird circles, until a brute foot tripped him and sent him reeling to the ground. He hit it with a thud and yowl, everyone looking over curiously. Kai growled and marched over to James, who was clearly the culprit.

"He was asking for it. He looked like some twisted hamster in a mirror maze." James said, smirking evilly. Rick marched to Kai's side, and began cracking his knuckles menacingly. "What? Gonna punch me big guy? Go for it." James said, opening his arms widely. And Rick was going to too, if Kai hadn't put his muscular arm out to block his path. Rick glanced at Kai in dismay before accepting and walking back to the group.

"Violence is never the answer." Kai said, lowering his arm. James laughed.

"Jesus, you sound like a fuckin' preacher. What do you squares have planned for tonight? I'm going to Ashley's for her sleep-over. And I heard that little racket you all had with Mariah." Ray grit his teeth, and tried with all his might to keep from hurting James. No one, absolutely_ no one_ besides him talks about Mariah! Still, Ray held fast. "She's going too. Well, I have to get on outta here. Queen's gonna meet me for dinner." James said, walking off.

"God damn pretty boy's gonna drive me crazy." Kai said, turning on his heel and walking back to the group. "Raul, why were you running in circles anyway?" Kai finished, sending the red-head a look.

"I was looking for my sister. Haven't seen Julia all day."

* * *

"WHOOPEE!" Julia screamed as she jumped again on her cushy bed. "I love these beds! They rock!" She laughed. Salima laughed. Julia was always so hyper. So fresh.

"Julia, _what_ has gotten into you today?" She said, shaking her head at the bouncing brunette. Julia turned to look at Salima happily before plopping down on her dorm bed.

"Nothing, nothing really.... Just a little hyper!"She joked. "Just out of curiosity, who do you think is the finest boy we know?" She said, her voice failing to lose any of it's pep. Salima tilted her head to the side before straightening up again and smiling.

"Tala and Kai."

"Tala and Kai huh? Weird... I know that Kai's a fine piece of ass, but isn't Tala fixin' on Mariam? He sure stares at her a lot." Julia finished. Salima's eyes widened. She hadn't noticed that! But now that it was mentioned, Tala did hold on to Mariam's arm for a while that day, and he wanted to walk her to Home Ec. class... Salima sighed, and Julia caught wind. "Oh my god... You like him don't you?" Julia said, now her voice easier. Salima shyly nodded. "Aw! How sweet!" Salima punched her friend in the arm and laughed.

"Well who do you like then?"

"No one you'd expect." Julia said, shrugging her eyebrows mysteriously. Salima cocked a ruby brow before leaning in closer.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Max Tate."

"Tell- Wait _what_? Max?! MAX!?..... I think he likes Mariam." Julia's cheery mood quickly went down the drain as she registered what Salima had said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does. He invited her to study while we went to the party." Salima finished, drawing back a little.

"Dammit, why does everyone like her? She's not so fuckin' great!" Julia said, falling onto her back against the soft fabric. Salima sighed.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that Mariam knows you like him. And she wouldn't make a move on Max. Or Tala. I'm pretty sure she's loyal." Salima said, forcing a weak little grin. Julia sighed.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Mariam trudged down the hallway and was about to walk into the gym for volleyball try-outs when another student roughly pushed past her to get in. That student, of course, was Queen. Was she on the team? Okay, first King with soccer, now Queen with volleyball? God, what is this world coming to??? That was when another girl paused by Mariam and looked through the gym door.

"Really likes to make an entrance doesn't she?" Mariam looked over to see a girl with ebony long hair and her bang covering her left eye. Mariam nodded. "I'm Jemma. You?"

"Mariam. So, you know Queen huh?" Mariam said, Jemma walking into the gym, her following.

"Yeah. I came here the same year she did. She's big on presentation, looks, make-up and how her clothes fit." Jemma said.

"But- Aren't- Don't all those things mean the same thing?" Mariam struggled.

"Not in Queen's case." Jemma said, she and Mariam chuckling. After both girls had suited up, they hit the court with the rest of the students trying out. They were having a great time, and most girls thought that Mariam or Jemma had a really good shot at making captain and co-captain. That is, until a black-haired nightmare ran onto the court with a pink tank top that said 'Princess'.

"Please don't tell me that you guys treat her like a princess around here...?" Mariam said, looking around at the girls.

"No... Just a royal bitch." Jemma said, causing the 2 girls to explode into fits of laughter. The rest of try-outs went great, but sadly, to Mariam's dismay, she didn't make captain or co-captain. Queen got captain, and Jemma got co. But that wasn't why she was upset. It was the fact that Queen had beaten them all together, she and Jemma. They hugged eachother, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Mariam was walking towards the chemistry lab when someone pulled her aside. It was Tala.

"Uh, hey." He said. Mariam smiled.

"Hey."

"Look, I'm not very good at these things, you wanna go out with me? On a date this weekend or something?" Tala jumbled it all out. Mariam cocked an eyebrow. Max hadn't shown any big affection to her at all. Might as well make a night of it. She smiled again. What harm could one date do?

* * *

Queen, Mariah, Ming Ming, Cassie and Ashley collapsed on the floor in a heap. The pillow fight had been very exhausting. Kyle, James and King had kept their distance in fright of being beaten with the white sacs of fluff. Finally they found it safe to enter and joined the girls in a small gathering on the carpet.

"Okay... That... Was so... Fun!" Mariah said through heaves of breath. Ashley laughed, but her expression soon went from funny to serious.

"I bet you'd have a lot more fun with us then them." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Who?" Mariah said, turning her head to face Ashley. The neko jin was still slightly red in the face.

"Them... Ray, and Kai, Goki, those people." Ashley said, twirling a small strand of bleached blonde hair. "I mean, I thought you and Ray were together but I heard you guys had a huge fight... And he didn't take your side..." Ashley trailed off, looking at Queen nervously. Mariah was still red in the face, and she could feel herself getting redder. She looked down before looking up again.

"Who else knows about the fight?" Mariah sighed, running her hands through her rosy locks in sheer stress.

"Mariah, the whole school knows about the fight. Things travel fast, even though it's a big place." Ming Ming said, patting the ex White Tiger on the back. Mariah sighed again.

"I see....."

"I just can't believe that they'd do that to you. I thought they were your best friends. I mean, we barely know eachother and I treat you better than they do." Kyle said, shaking his head. Mariah clenched her fists.

"I know.... You guys are right!" She semi-shouted. "I deserve better!" Queen nodded.

"That's why we were wondering... If you'd like to help us with a little prank." Queen said, crawling over beside Mariah.

".....I don't know... I mean, it was a fight. Shit happens." Mariah said, a slight shake in her voice.

"Of course it does Mariah, that's why we want you to help us get revenge for you! Make shit happen to _them_! " Queen inquired. "They were so bitchy towards you. I'd have to call you ridiculous if you're gonna take this lying down." Queen continued. Mariah looked around the room in thought. "So... Will you help us?" Queen said, taking Mariah's hands in hers. Mariah thought for another moment.

"Okay. I'll do it."


	6. Dramatic Much?

The next day started pretty normally: Tyson sneaks food into classroom, Tyson is kicked out. Bryan starts a fight with a kid 2 times older than him and wins, and he's got detention. All the while, Tala was awaiting that night. Mariam had agreed to go with him to a movie. Preferably a horror, of course. He was psyched to get the bluenette to cuddle with him. Grinning, the Russian tilted his chair back and closed his eyes in relaxation.

* * *

"Oh my God! You won't believe what I just found out!"Julia said, slamming the math room doors. Salima was still in there getting her calculus equipment, and looked up with a start.

"What!?" She said, holding her heart.

"Mariam's going out with Tala tonight!" At that being said, Salima felt herself go weak in the knees. Leaning on a stool, she groaned. Honestly! Did Mariam not know that she liked him?

"How could she do that to me?" Salima said, looking down in disgust.

"And you should see Max. When Tala was boasting about it, Max left the room. Looked upset." Julia said, patting her friend on the back.

"I can't believe him!- Her! Ughhhhhhh!" Salima groaned.

"I know. But we're gonna do something about it." Julia said.

* * *

"Max, there's no use crying over it." Kai said, standing against Max's dorm room wall. Max looked up confusingly.

"I'm not crying...?" The blonde said, cocking an eyebrow at Kai.

"I know, but you also know what I mean right?" Kai said, taking a deep breath. "Mariam doesn't like you. It's not the end of the world."

"That's alright for you to say, but you don't like Mariam the way I do. And so you know, Salima doesn't like you. In that way." The un-optimistic blonde said. Kai opened his eyes for a split second. Who the hell told Max that he liked Salima? He groaned. Tala couldn't control the love emotion when he was a cyborg, so fat chance of a normal human being attempting to.

"How do you know?" Kai asked him. Max got up from his desk and collapsed on his bed.

"Flmfggokmsponoig soidfjiuohufhwr ijuhdfiuhwiuehiuhiw qiehiu." Max answered.

"Huh? I can't hear ya Max." Kai said, rolling his eyes. Max sighed and lifted up his head.

"I said, that Salima and Julia were looking for Mariam earlier. They were really mad. Salima especially. So, most people think she's got the hots for Tala." He said, running his fingers through his platinum locks. Kai looked away. Should he give up on Salima? To give up on, or to not give up on; That was the question.

* * *

Needless to say, dinnertime that day was really awkward. Mariam and Tala sat on the end of the table, trying to ignore the murderous glances coming from Salima, Julia, Kai and Max. Until they snapped, of course.

"OK! FUCK! What do you want? Huh?" Mariam said, turning to them. Salima shook her head and looked on the verge of tears. Arising from the table, the redhead walked briskly out of the cafeteria. "Salima...?" Mariam muttered, giving chase. Kai looked at Mariam, and, him now knowing what the problem was, followed her.

"SALIMA!" Mariam called to her friend, "talk to me!" The bluenette pushed and throttled her way through the crowded hallways, until she saw a trail of red hair disappear into her dormroom. Quickly swinging the door, Mariam stepped inside, slamming the door behind her. And whacking Kai in the nose.

"OW!" Came the loud reply from outside the door, but Mariam chose to ignore it for now.

"What do you _want_ from me?" Mariam said to the lavender eyed vixen sitting on her bed.

"I don't want anything from you!" Salima said, burying her head in her hands. "You've already done enough!" Mariam looked confused.

"What, Salima? What have I done that's so wrong?" Mariam said, running her hands through her violet tresses in pure anticipation. Salima looked up at Mariam with a look of pure distaste and disdain. Mariam cringed.

"You know what." She solemnly said. Mariam growled.

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking you! Tell me, please!" The bluenette urged, trying to coax something from Salima.

"TALA!" Salima screamed, "you knew I liked him, Mariam! And what do you do, _date_ him? Christ, I can't believe you!" Mariam shook her head.

Kai outside the door who was still holding his nose, overheard the whole thing.

'So, what Max said was true...' The phoenix thought, sighing.

Still inside, Mariam and Salima proceeded to exchange heated words.

"Salima, I swear I didn't know you liked him! You didn't tell me!" Mariam said, turning away from the redhead with an exasperated growl. Mariam rubbed her temple. All of this was giving her a headache. But then..- "Ok, yeah, sure, that explains why _you're_ mad at me, but what about Julia, Kai and Max?" She said, bringing Salima into focus again.

"Julia likes Max! Fuck Mariam you're so stupid! Sadly, Max likes you! He really likes you Mariam, and then you go running off with Tala? And Kai, well, I'm not quite sure why he's so interested..." Salima trailed off. Mariam shook her head in annoyance again, and Salima wiped away a tear. At that moment, Kai had heard quite enough screeching and was scared the girls would take it a step further. He burst through the door, Mariam just sending him a quick glance.

"Ok, you know what?! I don't care anymore! When you, Kai, Max and Julia get things sorted out, would someone please let _me_ know?" The SaintShield said, stampeding out of the room.

* * *

"Wow..." Was all Ian could say after watching the mad trio rush out of the cafeteria. Some of his friends were talking about Mariam, and Tala was clearly annoyed. But the discussion soon changed when evil in human forms(+1) walked through the door. There, with a quick glare, Mariah took a seat with the 'plastics' of Xavier Academy. Ray didn't look to pleased. Another one got up and waltzed out of the cafeteria. Lee just shook his head in pure contentment. All the while, everyone else at the table could all but stomach their food with so much drama going on.

* * *

Kai watched as Mariam slammed the dorm door and walked down the hallway opposite the way to the café'. The Russian moaned, and moved himself to sit on the bed beside Salima.

"I'm sorry." Salima said, lowering her head. She finally figured it out. Kai cared so much... Because of just that. He cared. Now Salima was positive that what Hilary had said was true: Kai did like her.

"You know Salima, just because you don't like me the way I like you doesn't mean I can't take care of you or make you happy." The phoenix said, placing his arm around her shoulders. Salima looked up at him and took a deep breath. Before crashing down in a whirlpool of tears. Kai held her close, and the Phykick must've spent an hour crying on Kai's shoulder.

* * *

"You know what guys, I have to go to the bathroom. I gotta piss like a pregnant woman." Queen said, winking at James.

"You want me to come with?" Cassie asked, taking a forkful or her caesar salad.

"Nah." Queen said, before hurrying out of the cafeteria. Queen picked up her pace and strolled down the corridors the bathrooms. But walked right past them. Peering into each room, she finally found what she was looking for: Ray was inside the art room, pounding his fist into the wall. Queen got the neko jin's attention by pretending to clear her throat. Ray looked up at the nightly haired woman evilly.

"What do you want?" He said. He was lightly shaking, and his fist was red from beating the concrete.

"Not much, but I'd like to know why you date Mariah." She exclaimed, leaning on the door frame for support before kicking the metal door closed with a swift movement of the ankle.

"Why else? Because I like her." Ray said, eyeing Queen carefully. Queen frowned momentarily before the frown turned into a smirk and she took a few steps closer to him. Ray growled.

"But she's such a goody-goody." The seductress said, swaying her hips as she walked closer yet again. "You should take time off from babysitting to know what it feels like to be bad." She continued, reaching forward and taking Ray's hands. Ray stepped back nervously. What the hell was Queen up to?

'Don't fall for it, don't fall for it...' But it was a lost thought when Queen pressed her lips to Ray's in a quick motion. Worst yet, Ray felt himself enjoying the kiss, as his eyes slowly closed along with Queen's.

"Geeze, Queen's taking a while isn't she? I'm gonna go look for her." Mariah said, standing up from the table.

* * *

"Wait, Mariah! Just stay here. She'll be back." James said, taking the pink-haired neko by the wrist.

"No, there could be something wrong." Mariah said, pulling her wrist away and springily walking out the door. James growled.

* * *

Queen's arms wrapped around Ray's neck seclusively, as did Ray's around Queen's waist.

'You shouldn't be doing this!' Ray's mind screamed, but his body spoke differently, and he drew Queen closer to his muscled frame.

* * *

"I wonder where she is..." Mariah muttered to herself at seeing the bathroom empty. The mountain cat shrugged her shoulders apathetically and continued to walk. At the sight of seeing 2 figures blankly through the clouded glass window of the art room door, she pushed it open. And couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Ray opened his golden orbs for a split second to see the shocked figure standing in the doorway. A single tear rolled down Mariah's cheek before she bolted away, down the corridor. Queen just turned around innocently.

"MARIAH! WAIT!" Ray screamed, nearly bowling Queen over in the process. Queen shook her head, with a sly smirk plastered on her face. Before readjusting her hair in her compact mirror, Queen casually walked out of the room, headed back for the cafeteria.

* * *

Max took a small nibble out of his sandwich before dropping it. With all the things that had happened today, it was easy to say that the blonde had lost his appetite. Max took a shallow breath, before he too marched away from the table. Emily also waved goodbye, but it was cheerful enough for her.

"Would people please stop doin' that?" Joseph said annoyingly, strumming his fingers on the table.

Max continued to walk down to hallway until he reached his dorm and slipped inside. Tyson wasn't there, so Max guessed he was with Hilary or something.

'Lucky bastard...' The blonde thought before throwing his books down on the study desk. He needed a good read, but text books wouldn't suffice his need. So Max figured he'd join Kenny in the study for a while. Heading out of his room again, he noticed Emily dart outside. Nothing unusual, so he continued. Until somebody rudely pushed past him and almost knocked him over. King continued to walk while giving Max an evil smirk. Honestly, he'd like to know what made King and Queen (along with the rest of the 'plastics') hate them so much. All they decided to do was come to school here. Max huffed and was trying his best to conceal any huge feelings of disorient.

"Hey, Max!" A voice called from behind him. Max swung around to see none other than Tala coming towards him. And much to Max's dislike. Tala sped up a little and actually sent a guy reeling into the lockers. Which was followed by a loud string of cursing and death threats. Max finally stopped against the velvet door of the study hall. Tala came along leaning on his knees all out of breath. "Do you know.. How many teachers.. I practically killed trying to catch up with you?" The red head said, his icy eyes expressing some form of emotion Max couldn't put his finger on. The all American blonde just rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm here to tell you that this is just a date. You know me and Mariam never meant anything by it." Tala said, finally straightening himself up. Max just nodded.

"Mmhmm.." He muttered, looking up. "Don't worry Tala. I won't let you and Mariam going on a date ruin my high school year." Max said, before swinging open the library doors and cascading inside. For some strange reason Tala didn't like the way Max finished that sentence.


	7. Red Rage

Mariah continued to cry, more tears soaking her bed. How could Queen... Ray... How could they do that to her? And to James? She actually didn't want to know. It was pure evil. Pure evil. And after all the things Mariah had done for them...

* * *

So it was before school on a Friday. Pretty much the whole school had gathered in the drama room. It was the night of the talent show, and with a lot of persuading from Mariah and the others, Matilda finally agreed to sign up and do some flips and twists on the dance floor. Matilda didn't see why everyone was so down Mariah's throat for hanging with the plastics. Mariah had still been really helpful in getting her to do this tonight. But where were Mariah and Ray anyway? Not like them to miss something so important... Maybe they were sick, I mean, Matilda, or anyone else for that matter, had seen Mariah or Ray since lunch. Neither turned up for their classes either. Oh well, the last thing Matilda needed was worry. The pinkette was backstage and kept peering out around the curtain. Matilda gulped. WAY too many people. WAY, _WAY_ too many people. But she couldn't back out now. Miguel himself had said that he had a surprise for her. And Miguel was her boyfriend, so needless to say, Matilda was ecstatic wondering what it could be. Grinning in her head, she peered out again.

Everyone was there; Miguel, Kai, Tala, Mariam, Cassy and Ashley, ...A few more people. The only ones who weren't in sight were Mariah, Ray, King and Queen. And it's not like Matilda was sad that those two weren't there. She didn't need such peer pressure. But she also wondered why no one else was entering the talent show. But suddenly, the stage lights dimmed. The show was beginning...

* * *

All of a sudden, Mariah jolted from her daze. All the things she'd done for them... The plan! Oh my god, the trick! Her friends- _true _friends... Would never forgive her if she let the plastics go through with their plot! Giving a wild string of curses, Mariah leapt up and ran to her dresser, trying to find something decent to wear for the time being. She had to stop that talent show! After she had pulled out bits and pieces of fashion from her drawers, Mariah raced out the door. And slammed into her now-ex boyfriend.

"Mariah! Thank God I found you, I need to talk to y-" But Mariah quickly cut Ray off and picked herself off the floor.

"Not now Ray! What floor is the show on!?" Mariah asked frantically. Ray looked up in thought.

"Uhhhhh......."

"Come on Ray, I don't have all night!" Mariah seemed to yell.

"Seventh!" Ray retorted, also picking himself off the floor. Mariah groaned. "Why?" He stammered.

"No time! We've gotta get to that show!" And with that, Mariah grabbed Ray's arm and they began to run. Just their luck that the show would be on the seventh floor while the dorms were on second and third.

* * *

Matilda gulped as the last performer besides herself went out on stage. Matilda could feel her knees start to quake, and her breath caught in her throat. What if she went out there and tripped? Fell? Off the stage???? She groaned. Did she really wanna think about the negatives? Matilda nodded to herself. Falling off stage. Worst that could happen. Right? Wrong.

* * *

"This will be a nice little treat." Queen smirked as she looked up from stirring her craft. She and King were on the overhead balcony, peering down at the contestant doing a rhythmic poetry reading. Wasn't the target the duo were waiting for, though.

* * *

Mariah had to stop and take a breath when she hit the drama room back door. She gently pushed it open, but still with enough force to cause a racket. Someone shushed her, but a good flipping off was all they received in return. And that was when the crowd began to roar. Mariah stared out through a crack in the curtain. Matilda had taken the stage. Gasping, Mariah struggled to run around to the curtain opening on the right. Ray continued to ask questions, but Mariah dismissed all in her frantic state.

* * *

Everyone was clapping, and cheering as they saw their favorite contestant say her hello and what act of entertainment she would be doing. Matilda was actually starting to feel comfortable while she waited for the props group to start her first song. Then, out of the corner of her eye, there! It was Mariah. She didn't look too good...

"Matilda! Matilda please, get off the stage! Come here!" Mariah said to her, trying to cause as less noise she could. Matilda glanced at Mariah from the corner of her rosy eye wearily. But someone else had also seen Mariah. And they weren't too happy.

* * *

"Do it! _Do it now_!" King said, as Queen pushed something over the balcony railing.

Matilda let out a shrill scream as red paint covered her in head from toe. She lifted her hands and stared at them in horror. She was completely taken by surprise. Matilda's mind drifted back on track before she heard the wild laughter from atop the stage. She looked up in disgust. There, were the two enemies. Matilda choked a tear, and ran off the stage, red paint still dripping from the front of the hardwood surface.

Mariah had never felt so crushed. Ray just looked at her in utter shock. He shook his head wearily before running off with everyone else to find Matilda. Mariah groaned before sulking off to her dorm. Would they ever forgive her?

* * *

After the talent show incident, everyone had run off in search of Matilda to aid the girl. They found her leaning against a deserted corridor wall crying heavily.

"Ohhhh, Matilda! I can't believe they did this to you!" Emily growled, helping Matilda rinse the red out of her pink hair in the bathroom sink. Matilda was still sobbing. Not too happy, of course. All of a sudden, Matilda jerked her head up from the running water of the tap.

"Mariah!"

"Mariah?"

"Mariah! Mariah must've told them I was performing. Because she knew! She knew it was gonna happen because she was standing on the side of the stage and was telling me to get off!" Emily gasped. That's what Mariah had been up to! Sending them glares, laughing at them... Probably all because they'd accused her off betraying them... And turns out, how right they were.

* * *

Anyhow, it was Friday. The night of Mariam and Tala's date, and the day of doom for Mariah. No matter how many times she apologized, how many times she pleaded, the whole group, especially Ray and Matilda wouldn't even spare her a glance. Mariah had spent all recess and free period crying in her dorm. Now she knew how Matilda felt. If only they'd listen, if only they'd forgive her. She had to try.

Queen and King spent the whole day laughing behind the exhausted group's backs. But they weren't laughing for long. Cassy, Ashley, James, King, Queen and Ming Ming sat at their special table and opened their lunches. The plastics refused to order from the cafeteria. 'Too much fat' in the foods. So they packed. Salads, fruit, pudding... The usual low-fat princess diet. You know what else was stupid? They ate certain parts of their lunch at the exact same time. And this gave Ian, Joseph, Kevin and Miguel their chances for sabotage.

"Okay, pudding next!" Ming Ming announced. Everyone at the table peeled back the label of their puddings. BOOM! Thick, green smoke billowed from the pudding tins. And it smelt BAD. The table a few meters away from them which held our heroes; Burst into laughter. Stink bombs. Miguel had come up with a plan to sneak stink bombs in the tins and attach them to the lids. He got Ian, Kevin and Joseph, because of their stealth, to sneak them in there and then re-attach the lids. Everyone was hysteric with laughter. But the plastics, well they were sneezing, choking and covering their noses.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" King's voice was heard as he ran from the cafeteria. Other anonymous students were giggling and praising the actions of our friends. The smell wasn't very pleasant, but they withstood it: Just to see the plastics running out of the café, tails between their legs.

Anyway, there was still some friction involving the Mariam x Tala situation. But Salima had to admit: Kai was being a real gentleman. He was there whenever she needed him. Maybe he wasn't so bad...? Kai had helped her with homework, partnered with her for all the hard assignments and even drove halfway across town just because she felt like having a coffee. Now that was commitment. But how could Salima repay him? She could only think of one way.

"Hey Kai?" Salima asked as she and the stoic Russian plodded the corridors of the last floor.

"Yeah?" He smiled down at her. She suddenly found her feet to be very interesting, and Salima could feel her cheeks burning.

"Do you wanna... Go, somewhere tonight? Maybe to the movie?" Sal asked, tweaking her fingers together. Kai raised an eyebrow in wonder. He thought she didn't like him in that way...? Oh well. If this was Kai's only chance, he'd be damned not to take it. Kai placed a sincere smile on his lips and nodded. Salima looked away before she nodded herself. Looked like she and Kai had a date. But somewhere, far away in a little creaky corner in Kai's head, he had a negligent little thought.

'Tonight... Is the same night as Mariam and Tala's date. Is she just using me to spy on him?'...

* * *

Tyson paced the rouge carpet in his dorm room. To join the soccer team or not to join the soccer team? To ask Hilary out or to not ask Hilary out?

Those were the questions. Man, this year has been so complicated! And they were not even into the first week of term 2 yet! But Tyson was a determined young man- And everyone knew it. Tonight, Tyson was feeling confident. He was, indeed, going to ask that feisty brunette (soon to be his) out! Needless to say, rejection was a worry buried beneath his hat today. Tyson drew a thumb over his bruised lips in an expression of pure confidence. He then turned and marched out of his room, heading towards the cafeteria. A little snack would top off the perfect week. It had been a good week for Tyson. He'd been accepted to the soccer team, whistled at a hot girl and not gotten slapped, and even aced his test. Too bad a close friend wasn't having as much luck.

* * *

Micheal brought his hand to his head in an exasperated gasp. That was the fourth test he'd totally failed this semester! And only the first week in! How was he going to manage to pass in that position? God only knows... So, that makes a failing science grade, total crash in mathematics, and let's just say he wasn't gonna be studying in Harvard a few years from now. Unless he brought up his mark BIG TIME. Micheal pushed his cap down on his head in a frustrated growl as he stared down at the eraser-ridden paper on the mahogany desk. With a loud roar of anger, he grabbed the paper and crumpled it into a ball, threw it with as much force his pitching arm could muster into the trash can.

"Okay Micheal, calm down, you're just in a funk..." He whispered to himself, breathing heavily from stress. With a great sigh, Micheal leant back, arms behind his head, eyes closed. Think Kai lounging around in a chair. Except Micheal had his chair tipping on the two stable back legs. At least they looked stable...

CRASH!

Micheal fell backwards with a groan.

"Ugh... This is _so_ not my week..."

* * *

Emily coughed. Wow, all the cold days they'd had before Summer parted the skies must've really been getting to her. Shoving her test into her jacket pocket, Emily walked back inside the school. She couldn't bare to look at her mark. They'd actually been dropping lately. Emily York, all-strength brainiac, had scored a 70 on a science test! The redhead was too embarrassed to tell her bff Kenny, he'd go ballistic. He'd probably get worried too. Oh well, it was no big deal right? Just a little aftershock from her late nights and doses last week... Right?

* * *

Hilary drummed a small beat on her magazine page with her finger, while her other was tracing the words on the smooth paper. The girl was a gossip queen, magazines, movies, teen flings, she loved it all. Hilary could _not_, by no means, keep a secret. Not many knew that. Hilary just seemed too trustworthy to go around blabbing others' secrets. So she always got away with it. But of course, it still made her feel guilty. She did try her best to keep those secrets that she knew were important, but they always slipped out somehow. It's like the minute when she sensed her friends were getting bored with her, she needed to grab their attention with a quick blurb of juicy gossip- Usually about someone they all knew and cared about. Interesting never the less. Hilary smirked to herself after reading that Nicole Richie got arrested for a DUI.

* * *

Julia turned the wheel of her red Mercedes through the busy streets. People were walking on every side, and traffic lights were numbered highly. The hyper girl just finished a small shopping spree. Hey, who says being a beyblader didn't pay very well? It certainly had it's good points. But Julia's shopping spree was yet to be over. She had to hit Dior before it closed.

Upon seeing the clear glass and all-too-familiar fashions on display in the store window, Julia hastily pulled her gorgeous car to a stop on the curb and climbed out. It was a good day; Despite the whole poor-Matilda thing, and the stupid date that had Max so riled tonight. Julia was indeed kind of pissed that Max liked Mariam more than she, Julia wasn't so upset that she wasn't dating him tonight. Embarrassed, Julia had gained a bit of weight in the last few weeks. Gladly, no one noticed. Anyway, the blonde-brunette was looking forward to expanding her credit card and doing some damage. Walking through the gold platted doors, Julia almost ran smack into a tall, brooding face. And she was a little hesitant to look up at it. It wasn't anyone her friends knew.

And she was very glad. At the surprise collision, the guy with smooth brown hair with blonde strings looked down at the object of his affections. Julia groaned. A month before school began, Julia's friend whom she'd met in her travels was in the town that her circus was currently boarding. And this friend happened to be throwing a party. So Julia got a little giddy that night, you know, she downed a couple shots and partied. There, was where she'd met the man towering above her. He was wonderful; Sexy, appealing, and single... Looking for a bit of fun. And with the guy (Nathan)'s pleading, Julia let the alcohol take advantage. Julia could still remember the heated kisses, passionate spooning and the ecstatic cries and moans that both had produced while 'enjoying each others' company'. After that night, Julia bid ado to this mystery man; Her circus left the next afternoon. And frankly, a little concust about what the two had done together after they'd been talking for about 20 minutes at that party, Julia kept the whole ordeal to herself and hoped never to see that man again. But here he was, standing in front of her.

Julia didn't want this... So before Nathan could say a word, Julia turned in the opposite direction and bolted back to her car.

* * *

Matilda's eyes still felt soggy from all the crying. Mariah had tried countless times to get her forgiveness. But she wasn't exactly ready to give that up yet. Matilda groaned upon hearing a knock at the door. Matilda climbed off the bed in a dorm that she shared with Emily (who was never actually in) and plodded over to the door. She fumbled with the doorknob and finally opened it. Miguel stood before her.

"I never got to give you your surprise." With that, Miguel thrust a big, beautiful bouquet of red roses forward to Matilda. She squealed in delight.

"Miguel! These are Beautiful!" She said, taking them and burrowing her nose into the scent filled present. Without sparing a second, flowers in one hand, she glomped Miguel in a bone-crushing hug. That he returned lovingly.

"Since most things that happened to you today had you seeing red in a bad way, I thought I'd get you something red that was nice."


	8. Sex And Fairytales

Eddie whistled a refreshing tune as he strutted into the gym, spinning the basketball elegantly on his finger. Today was his chance. Eddie's chance to really make everyone see that he wasn't just a beyblader; He was the meanest, most rad basketball player there was. Try-outs were today, and no way was he gonna let a bunch of stupid freshmen freak him out. Everyone else who was trying out for the team was lined up along the bleachers, all talking and sitting, dribbling, the sort. Eddie was really the only one revved up for practice.

'Oh well', he thought, 'better for me to beat you.'

That was when the coach, a tall stout of a man, strolled into the gym wearing a black and white gym sweater with matching shorts and took a seat on the bleachers next to the freshmen who almost all began to crowd around him.

"What do we do to practice Coach?"

"I've really improved sir! Wait till you see my..."

"Can I be center?!"

Eddie rolled his eyes at the lowlifes. He didn't necessarily think he was better, he'd just rather spend all his time practicing than bothering the coach and trying to get brownie points. Eddie chuckled, and that actually got the attention of the last boy on the bench. Who was none other than blondie, Kyle. Kyle looked up in anticipation as Eddie readied his shot.

And with a great rearing jump, Eddie did a mean swerve in the air and landed the ball harshly in the basket. Kyle gasped, and so did the other boys who were sitting on the bench. The coach sat up abruptly and began to walk over to Eddie in the middle of the floor. The boys watched longingly. Some were watching, hoping the coach would get furious at him. Others were shaking and hoping Eddie wouldn't get beaten up too bad in the locker room.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a nice dunk." The coach said, holding out his hand. "Coach Carter." Eddie smiled.

"Eddie Matthews. Nice looking, uh, team you have here. I 've actually never been able to play on one." The coach's eyes glittered at this.

"Well son, you continue to make shots like that, and I can guarantee you'll play on this team." Eddie grinned. The others, though, stewed behind the coach's back. Because of him, one of the boys might lose their spot! Kyle was especially angry. That boy doesn't belong here. Doesn't belong here at all...

* * *

Emily gave a loud cough in the middle of class. It was after dinner now. The basketball team's tryouts had the gym closed off, so Emily had to be a little more secretive about her routine. Everyone was forced outside you see, and it was dangerous to get caught on school grounds. Even worse if her friends could find out. Emily coughed again, a little more violently. And Kenny, seated across from her, looked at her weirdly. Emily smiled kindly, and rubbed her throat. Kenny raised an eyebrow and nodded calmly. But he wasn't calm. Not at all.

Kenny was actually more worried than he let on. It started a while ago. Emily had begun to get breathing problems. He brushed it off then. But now? A simple sore throat can't last this long. Kenny tapped his pencil on his desk quietly. The test was long over. For him, anyway. Other people he knew, like Melvin, Emily, Micheal and Bryan were still hard at work. In fact, Kenny was surprised Emily had even showed up to take the test. She'd been missing a lot of classes lately. She was even hard to find around school, and had broken three study dates with him. Oh, dates... Kenny blushed at his own choice of words. But then snapped himself back to his thoughts. Emily was a normally studious girl, who preferred to read and write and study rather than go out and party. But yet, when Kenny looked at her now, she was ragged. Her eyes had dark circles under them, faintly concealed under concealer, trying to hide sleepless nights. Her skin was notably paler, and she had a sweater she sometimes wore that smelled of smoke and another scent Kenny just couldn't put his finger on. Fingers... On..? Kenny shook his head roughly. Disturbing images! Emily looked at him weirdly. This time it was Kenny's turn to smile and blush.

* * *

Meanwhile, still in tryouts, Eddie made a mad side-swipe and sent a brunette fellow tumbling to the floor in a lame attempt to block him. He sat up with an angry look on his face, but Eddie didn't notice. Too wrapped up in his game. Kyle grunted and hustled out onto the floor to help his friend up.

"After practice, we'll show old Eddie here why he should stay a solo wonder." Kyle whispered to him. The boy grinned, and with one last glare in Eddie's direction, slipped away into the crush of other players.

Eddie brushed the glare off along with a bead of sweat on his temple. The boy was a shoe in for the team, and practice was almost over. Eddie cooly dribbled the ball down the gym, then took a running start and literally jumped over two guys waiting to take their shot, sinking the basket first. He chuckled at their confused expressions. One could say he was trying to be a show-off, but not entirely. Eddie was a good player, and he wanted to make the team. This time anyway. Beyblading usually kept him away from his sport. But not now. This year, in high school, Eddie would take basketball by storm. And no one was gonna stand in his way. That was when Coach Carter blew his whistle.

"Okay boys, fall in!" All the wannabe players flew in around the coach, but Eddie just strolled on over tiredly. Hey, even the best of the best get exhausted. "I'm very impressed with what I saw out there today. Kyle, good hustle." The crowd gave Kyle pats on the back. He always got captain, for the last two years. But Kyle's proud gaze quickly went sour at the name the coach said next. "Eddie? Where are you? Oh, there you are. Very impressed. Amazing. This boys, is what a real player is made of." The coach said, pointing his clip board swiftly at Eddie. Eddie grinned and drew a thumb across his upper lip. "And, those of you that didn't make the team... Good try, and there's always next year. Now, for the grand finale; The captain of Xavier High's Patriots will be..."

* * *

Kyle stormed into the locker room, fuming.

"That was my position! That was my fuckin' position!"

"Woah dude, calm down..." One of his friends said, putting his hands up defensively.

"NO!" Kyle said again, slamming a locker door shut practically on someone's head. "That poser is out there talking to the coach about my team now! He doesn't deserve it! And you wanna know why?" No one had the guts to nod. Kyle groaned. "What's the one thing that's different about him, and us?"

"He's an awesome player?" Kyle could've thrown the lad out of an 18-story window.

"He's new here?" Another asked. Kyle slapped his forehead.

"Yes, but no. There's something else." And even more useless comments came out. "YOU IDIOTS! HE'S BLACK! EDDIE IS BLACK! And this is an all-_white_ team."

* * *

By two hours after school, Tala was pacing the parking lot impatiently. Mariam had said that she would meet him at his car in the school parking lot. And the boy had been waiting now for fifteen minutes. Tala grumbled, and ran his fingers through scarlet hair.

"Were you waiting long?" Tala straightened up with a start.

"No. I just got out here." He said, looking his prey up and down. Mariam was wearing a black sundress (which was very low-cut) and she had a spiked belt around her waist. Her long blue hair was in a pretty ponytail, but not her usual high one. It had an elegant skull bandana wrapped around underneath a' la Nicole Richie or Lindsay Lohan with an emo edge. Tala had to pick up his jaw. Her sandals, which were black and white striped, matched perfectly with her attire. Tala could've whooped. But he didn't. Tala's gaze dropped, and his mouth neatly closed.

Tala, in words of apparel, was wearing a long red and black striped sweater with skinny jeans and black converse. Emo lovers. And they looked picture perfect.

Mariam grinned upon seeing her date. Even though the drama surrounding the two going on a simple date was massively overrated, she had to say she was looking forward to tonight. Everyone else could go fuck themselves. Julia, Salima, Kai, Max... Max. That was the only issue which would keep Mariam from enjoying her date tonight. And to mention it, Tala himself didn't look all too ecstatic tonight either. Mariam raised an eyebrow, but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Max looked on from his dorm room window, a sad look on his face as the two climbed into Tala's El Dorado.

* * *

Salima strummed her fingers on her math text book as she crammed for her upcoming test. You know she could've been out having fun tonight, but instead she was stuck inside studying. Alas, a knock at her door. It was probably for Mariam. 'Sorry, she's gone out on a date with Tala. Can I take a message?' That would be what the scorned girl would have to say. Salima muttered as she arose from her lying position on the bed and walked over to the cianwood door. She pulled it open.

"Need a hero?"

Salima grinned.

"Kai, what would I do without you?"

* * *

Mariam and Tala pulled into the restaurant's lot. A quick bite to eat before the movie sounded like a good date. All on Tala of course. Mariam smiled sweetly as Tala walked around and opened her side door, helping her out.

"What a gentleman." Tala blushed almost as red as his hair. He and Mariam walked around to enter the eatery. Once they were seated at their table, a young waiter strolled over.

"What will it be for this fine couple this evening?" Tala grumbled.

"I'll have the Cordon Bleu." The waiter nodded before turning to Mariam. She looked unhappy.

"I'll have the caesar salad with a tall iced tea." She said hesitantly. Tala smirked. Normal food for a not-so-average girl. The two waited patiently for their food, and they hardly spoke. What a date. The food only took like ten minutes to prepare, and that shortened the date some.

Mariam took a slow sip of her Iced tea, keeping her gaze on the floor. Tala, on the other side of the fancy table, wasn't acting so hot either. Tala was working on cutting his meal. He looked up at Mariam hesitantly who was also trying to focus on her salad. She shoveled one forkful into her mouth before letting the fork drop. Tala groaned.

"Who are we kidding? We both know we don't belong here. With eachother. The both of us know just where and with who we should be tonight. I thought this would work out... From the moment I first saw you. You were like a princess to me... But I was wrong. Sorry." Mariam's emerald eyes looked upward to meet his icy gaze.

"If only this was like a fairytale, where everything works out in the end... Maybe we can keep pretending that we have no interest in the people who have interest in us. But I agree; I don't think we know who we're kidding. Maybe we should make things right. Accept our feelings and change our story. Into what would be a fairytale." Tala nodded, before smirking.

"Waiter! The bill!"

* * *

Kai stroked Salima's creamy cheek while his other hand stroked the inside of her thigh. Salima's hands were entangled in his slated locks, their tongues battling for dominance. Groans and moans filled the room as Kai's rough hand found the hem of Salima's undergarment. Casting her panties aside, Kai let his finger delve into Salima's core, and the red head gave a pleasured moan into the couple's kiss. Kai smirked against her lips, especially when one of his vixen's hands left his hair and went to his belt buckle. Kai's trousers were down in a second, revealing a hardened length underneath. Salima smiled slightly at the sight. The Russian moved from on top of her for a split second to tug off his muscle shirt. And appropriately named it was, because the loss of the shirt revealed washboard abs, and bulging muscles every girl would only see in her wildest dreams. Soon enough Salima's tank top was also on the dorm room floor, revealing perfect breasts.

Needless to say, they had a fun night planned.

* * *

The El Dorado pulled to a stop outside the school, and one of the patrons jumped out quickly while the other watched her run, smirking.

* * *

Max groaned. Tyson was out chasing Hilary, and he was stuck here doing nothing. Knock Knock Knock. Max groaned again, harder this time. Getting off the bed lazily, he ran a hand through his platinum locks to ensure that they were presentable, and walked sleepily over to the door. Max pulled it open.

Mariam pushed Max back into the room, and against the velvet room wall, her lips on his passionately. Max was beyond wide-eyed, while Mariam had hers closed in passion, and her hands on his toned shoulders. Max's eyes lowered there defense then, as they became half-lidded and he locked his arms around Mariam's waist. The former BladeBreaker pulled the SaintShield closer. Both patrons smiled satisfyingly into the kiss, before breaking for air to breathe.

"I'm sorry, sorry for everything. Oh Max, if only I hadn't been so stubborn..." Max put his finger to Mariam's lips, both still slightly red and flushed from the kiss.

"I forgive you. On one condition;"

"Name it."

"Stay with me. Forever?"

"Done."


	9. Ghost In The Machine Pt 1

Julia grit her teeth and after checking her underwear. Her period was two weeks late... This couldn't be good! ...Or maybe it was nothing at all. So Julia shrugged and took a bottle of red nail polish. Her manicured nails unscrewed the near-empty bottle with little difficulty and she began to lightly paint the middle of her pad. If something _was _wrong, Hilary, Max, or _anybody _else didn't need to know it. With that, Julia wrapped the 'soiled' pad in toilet paper then dropped it into the wastebasket. Then she stood up and pulled up her underwear followed by her... One size larger-than-she-normally-wears jeans.

Knock knock knock.

"What is it???" Julia called out turning the taps and letting the warm water wash her hands.

"Julia? It's Hilary. You okay?" The brunette sounded from outside the door. Julia inside nodded.

"I'm fine… Little bit of a sick stomach is all.", she finished drying her hands and walking out.

"Oh really??" Hilary asked. "Hope you're not too sick to take the Biology test with me!!" She added praying for a positive answer. Julia chuckled as she opened the door.

"Not too sick at all Hilary."

The test was held in Room 103. Julia and Hilary were by far the only people they knew who had to take the test. Their last test day that the exam was scheduled for had been called off because their teacher had caught a cold and didn't feel up to coming to school. But it didn't matter. Everyone was thankful to have a few more days of study time. All except for one person.

* * *

Michael bit down hard on the top of his pen as he stared down the printed black questions on the white paper. Forty-five minutes in to a two-hour exam… And one question out of ten completed. God, why hadn't he studied?! Because God knows he could've. He had three extra days. But no instead, Michael opted to go out and practice throwing some highballs at Xavier's free courts. Now he was paying for it. Parker gulped. Biology only offered him a fifty-five average so far... Fail this test… And he can kiss his baseball scholarship goodbye.

* * *

Emily looked around wearily at her surroundings which was her dorm. Matilda lay on her back on a bed across from Emily's, reading a magazine. Luckily, Matilda was slowly getting over the incident that Mariah had caused and even was able to avoid glaring at her during dinner time the day before. But Emily had her own problems to worry about. She was getting seriously low on cash... And since when was her vision so... Blurry?

"...I can't see...." Emily said. Matilda looked over at her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Emily screeched, arising from the bed and bringing her hands to her face.

"EMILY!" Mahilda cried, "YOU'RE NOT WEARING YOUR GLASSES!!" Matilda dropped her magazine and stood up as well, grabbing Emily's glasses off her bedside table. Emily stopped whirling around in confusion for a few seconds to register what Matilda had said. But... It wasn't registering. It was like she couldn't make a decision! SHE COULDN'T DECIDE! Inside Emily's head, the world began to spin. The cool red of the dorm room walls seemed to drip down like rust peeling off an old gate and the carpet started to MOVE WITH BUGS! Emily screamed again and backed into the grating wall. Matilda watched with horror. "Emily what's wrong?!" Matilda said, trying to control Emily's flailing of limbs and cries. But it was no use.

"Don't you see them?!" Emily screeched stomping her feet up and down and hitting at the wall. But to Matilda everything seemed perfectly normal outside of Emily.

"See WHAT?!" Matilda screamed as her frantic eyes scanned the carpet and the walls for the source of Emily's fright. Quickly, hoping her glasses were the source of the problem, Matilda opened the case and took them out and managed to keep Emily's head still for the amount of time it took to place them in their proper place.

And again that did no good.

Emily continued to scream and throw fits, soon pushing Matilda a few feet away from her. In a last hushed scream, Emily fell unmoving to the floor.

"EMILY!!!!" Mathilda cried, dropping to her knees beside her motionless friend. Luckily, the pink-haired girl could feel a faint pulse. Looking around scared she began to scream. "HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kenny rushed through the L.A doors of Cedar-Sinai Hospital. The boy, frantic and breathing heavily, looked around at the rest of his friends who were sitting in waiting room chairs.

"What happened?!" he asked loudly as he approached Steve and Rick.

"…We don't know....." Rick said worriedly. "Matilda said she was fine one minute then went totally crazy the next..." Kenny gulped and looked over at Mathilda, who was being cuddled by Miguel. The scared girl had tears falling from her eyes once again while Miguel tried his best to soothe her. Kenny gulped and it was all he could do to take the last empty waiting room seat.


	10. Ghost In The Machine Pt 2

Time seemed to just roll on by, and one by one, everyone began to dismiss the thought of Emily... Well, surviving. Surviving something they didn't even know what was. The clock had made a jump from one hour, to four, as everyone looked around wearily.

Kenny could hardly think straight.

_Oh Emily... Emily… What have you done?_ Kenny looked down at his hands and clenched his fists. The one time when Emily really needed him and he wasn't there!!... How could he not of noticed?

Kenny was trapped in a turmoil of depressing thoughts for the next hour until the ER room doors opened. A man clad in white, pulled off his light blue gloves and entered the waiting room. Kenny was the first to arise to his feet.

"What happened?! Is she alright?!" There were _so _many questions he wanted to ask…_had _to ask! But the calming sign of the doctor raising his hands dismissively managed to calm him for the few seconds needed to explain what had happened.

"A large amount of Methamphetamine was found in your friend's system. She's stable now and should be alright in a couple of days. Well, alright to _leave _anyway...." The doctor trailed off. Kenny went wide-eyed along with the others.

"Methamphetamine... Meth... As in, _Crystal_ Meth? As in _drugs?!_" Kenny yelled out, shock laced in his tone. The doctor looked at Kenny sympathetically.

"Yes young man, I'm afraid so. What is your relationship to the young woman?" Kenny looked down.

"I'm her friend...." he stuttered out.

"He's her _best _friend!" Max said coming to the aid of one of his best buds. But Kenny could hardly acknowledge the gesture as the news of Emily's drug use whirred by continuously in his head. Again, an earlier statement made itself known.

_How could I not have noticed…?  
__Emily gave a loud cough in the middle of class…  
__Her skin was notably paler and she had a sweater she sometimes wore that smelled of smoke and another scent Kenny just couldn't put his finger on…  
__Just a little aftershock from her late nights and doses last week_...  
_Emily darted outside. Nothing unusual…_

Kenny felt like shit. No, he felt worse than shit. Honestly, the signs that he missed....

"You see, when injected, Crystal Meth causes a feeling of induced scratching, as if bugs or spiders were crawling over the skin. The doser feels the need and usually does, scratch nothing at all. It also causes hallucinations when overdosed upon."

"That explains everything...." Matilda muttered.

Even the ramblings of everyone else around him couldn't help drag Kenny out of the hole of despair he could slowly feel himself slipping into. Nothing. Nothing could save him now.

* * *

The next day, everyone was silent at school. Well, our heroes were. Whispers of Emily's misdeeds had traveled quickly. King, Queen, Cassie, Ashley, Ming Ming, Kyle and James couldn't have been happier. But, Emily wasn't the only one with issues coming her way either.

* * *

Eddy whistled a cheerful tune as he walked out of the gym and towards his car to head back to the dorm quarters. Dribbling his Old Reliable basketball delightfully, the new Xavier Patriot captain was on top of the world. He finally had a team! And a position he had earned. In fact, the coach had just asked Eddy to stay behind for a few minutes for tips on how to better train the team for half-court. The rest of his team congratulated him on a practice well played and headed home. Eddy smiled at the thought. Eddy reached into his gym bag which was slung over his shoulder and managed to wrestle out his car keys. As he stepped into the light of the day and saw his car awaiting him... He could've fainted.

The windshield was _shattered! _And a large 'X' presumably for Xavier, was spray painted on both sides of his copper-colored Mustang. Eddy dropped Old Reliable in shock and the ball softly bounced down the steps and rolled to a stop at the tire of his car.

* * *

Salima hummed a gentle tune as she let her hands gently work out the kinks in Kai's stiff back. Kai sat at the foot of the bed, sighing deeply.

"Damn fangirls.... Nearly fucking tore me apart." He cursed. Salima chuckled.

"Easy Kai. If they did this to _you, _I don't want to know what will happen if they find out we're seeing each other!" Salima said. At that, the stone-cold Russian managed to crack a smile. Smile... Kai smirked instead. He knew there had to be something special about this girl, for him to smile... perhaps he'd finally found that one person who would make living _worth it? _Kai nearly shrugged. He probably would have if Salima's careful hands weren't needing his back. So, for now, maybe he'd try to leave the past (and his scars)… Behind.


	11. Eye Of The Tiger

Mariam combed her hands through her hair hanging down from her ponytail and glared a little at the stray strands that refused to stay in place. Not that they would for long anyway.

She was in the change room of the gymnasium, getting ready with Jemma. Ever since attending volleyball tryouts a few weeks ago with the black-haired girl they'd become pretty close.

"Will ya hurry up already?!" Jemma said with a chuckle as she bounced around on one leg, attempting to pull a knee pad up over the other. But Mariam was light years away in her own little world as she looked at herself in the mirror, continuing to pull and prod at her ocean-hued strands. Jemma smirked at it now looking at her from the corner of her eye. But her hair wasn't the main reason why Mariam wasn't paying any attention to Jemma.

The bluenette was singing lowly from her throat.

'_Stop dragging around  
I think that somebody knows  
(turn it up, turn it up)  
I think that somebody knows  
(turn it up, turn it up)  
So they can watch me explode  
Another piece of me is gone again._

_I don't want you to go  
But I already know  
(turn it up, turn it up)  
Yeah, I already know  
(turn it up, turn it up)  
It's probably better to go  
And you can leave if it's easier._

_Lost and useless  
No more bruises  
I'll burn this place down  
Don't make no sound_

_September won't you bring me some rain again?  
This sun is melting my skin  
And I would give you anything to feel something else_

_September falls away 'till I'm broken  
I just hate the sound And I can feel the water changing me,  
It's changing me for good._

_I won't see you a while  
But I guess it depends  
(turn it up, turn it up)  
Well I guess it depends  
(turn it up, turn it up)  
And maybe if I pretend that  
If it's our of sight, it's out of mind_

_And nobody is wrong  
And nobody is right  
(turn it up, turn it up)  
Nobody is right  
(turn it up, turn it up)  
Then how come tonight  
Another piece of me is gone again?_

_Lost and useless  
No more bruises  
I'll burn this place down  
Don't make no sound_

_September won't you bring me some rain again?  
This sun is melting my skin  
And I would give you anything to feel something else_

_September falls away 'till I'm broken  
I just hate the sound  
And I can feel the water changing me,  
It's changing me for good_

_Bite down hard, bite down._

_September won't you bring me some rain again?  
This sun is melting my skin  
And I would give you anything to feel something else_

_September falls away 'till I'm broken  
I just hate the sound  
And I can feel the water changing me,  
It's changing me for good_

_September won't you bring me some rain again? I'm melting here alive  
Cause I can feel the water changing me,  
It's changing me for good  
Bite down hard, bite down.'_

Jemma was now standing straight again, her pretty face strewn into a look of surprise as she cocked an eyebrow at the sudden burst of feeling from her new friend. All the time she'd known Mariam, Jemma had concluded that they got along well because neither of them liked to talk much. Other people had told them they looked like twins since during school they were always were leaning backwards in their chairs faces tilted downwards, arms crossed and eyes closed. It seemed to Mariam that Jemma had a natural sad, beautiful look to her face while to Jemma, it seemed that Mariam was gifted with a natural sarcastic smirk and a glare.

But mainly, Mariam didn't talk much. So, since when did she sing? Jemma slowly shook her head.

"That was _really _good." Mariam nearly jumped at the comment seemingly that Jemma was invisible even though her reflection could be seen in the mirror which Mariam was looking into. The girl turned to her.

"Huh?"

"The singing Mariam, it was really good. You never told me you could sing."

"I didn't know I was supposed to." Mariam said, a small blush spreading over her cheeks. Jemma smiled warmly at it. She looked so cute when she blushed, mainly because it didn't happen often.

"But seriously Mariam, how long have you been singing?" Jemma asked slinging her backpack over her shoulder and readjusting her blue and black Xavier Patriots jersey.

"I dunno, a few years I suppose?" Mariam shrugged beginning to pile her gear into her volleyball bag as well.

"Well, have you ever thought about performing live? Or have you already?" Jemma asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd probably fall off the stage or something. Besides, I'm not that good." Mariam shrugged again.

Jemma huffed at it. "Not that good my _ass._" The girl said sarcastically. Mariam smiled weakly at it.

"I just don't think so. You're like, the only person who's even actually heard me. And if I wasn't off somewhere in my head I probably wouldn't of did it!" Mariam joked, her weak smile turning into a slightly more playful one. Jemma smiled too.

"But I heard it."

"I know. And what will you do about it? Max doesn't even know I sing. I think Ozuma knows, because he plays drums and I used to kinda sing along to whatever he was drumming to." The Saint Shield said.

"Really? Ozuma drums?" Jemma asked heading for the door to the gymnasium. Mariam nodded.

"Yup. Rei can play guitar pretty good too. And Kane, I think he plays bass." Jemma looked at Mariam a bemused expression on her face. Mariam shrugged for the third time that day.

"We _do _have a life outside of beyblading ya know." Jemma giggled and pushed open the door to head out. But before she could, Mariam tugged her back by the end of her jersey. Jemma looked at her.

"You now know my darkest secret." Mariam smirked. "How about giving me one of yours?"

Jemma looked up in thought, then back down with a sigh.

"I kinda...I kinda play for both teams." The raven-haired girl said .Mariam tilted her head to the side.

"But you _hate _all the other teams at this school-" Mariam was about to finish but Jemma cut her off.

"Not _those_ kind of teams, Mariam..."

"…Oh..."

* * *

Mariah sulked and walked down the hallways of Xavier High. Her mind had been everywhere the last week, contemplating on how she could be so stupid. But also thinking about how Ashley, a dear friend for nearly ever, could be so cruel as to set her up like that.

She guessed people change. They change a lot.

But mostly from this experience, Mariah planned to come out a changed person; a better friend and if Rei would have it, a better girlfriend. The pinkette stopped as she stood across from Rei's dorm room. From inside, she could hear the soft melody of Rei plucking his guitar. Mariah smiled to herself at it. Rei had always been so talented...especially when it came to his electric and acoustic guitars. He wasn't a bass player, just a regular guitar player. Secretly Mariah thought that if Rei ever met the right people, he'd become a rock star. But none of that would happen if she never told him how she felt. The girl gave a small sigh. Working up the courage to chat with Rei, her extended her arm and knocked on the door. The guitar playing immediately came to a stop only to be replaced by the sound of footsteps. The door opened and she looked up into the golden eyes of her ex.

"Rei.... Can we talk, please?" The neko-jin sighed.

"About what, Mariah?" Rei started, hazel eyes blazing furiously. "What can you say that you haven't said already?" Those words, for some reason, struck an angry cord in Mariah's heart.

"I have a _lot _to say actually!" Mariah spat. " It's all fine and good for you to be so rotten to me for me 'betraying' you guys but you also act like I don't have the right to be friggen' mad for you sticking your tongue down Queen's throat!" Rei stepped back at that and his jaw dropped a little. He'd almost completely forgotten that incident. And now he didn't know what to say.

"...I... SHE KISSED ME!" Rei bellowed. Mariah stepped back that time, shocked at the volume in Rei's normally calm voice. A door opened down the hall and a few shouts were heard, telling the two to 'kindly' shut up and take their noise elsewhere. Rei sighed at it, grabbed Mariah's wrist and pulled her inside without a word. "Like I said...she kissed me."

Mariah scoffed at it and pulled her wrist out of his grip, then crossed her arms.

"You kissed back."

"She meant NOTHING Mariah,_ nothing!_" Rei tried to emphasize. Mariah stared up into his goldenrod eyes and the deep feeling of sincerity they seemed to portray.

But what should she do? Forgive him?...

Or go on hating that she loved him?

Mariah wanted to forgive him so badly. She knew that. But would he, everyone else be as forgiving back to her as well? It was clear to her that she'd made a mistake. They just needed to admit that they did too. So...she might as well take a chance.

"...Okay." Rei tilted his head to the side, a deep hopeful feeling surrounding his heart. He loved her...he really did. He was so angry...at her for what she did and at himself for what _he _did.

"...What do you mean,'okay'?" He asked.

"I forgive you." Mariah said. She watched as fireworks seemed to shoot off in Rei's eyes

"Thank you!" He exclaimed and before Mariah knew it, her feet were off the ground slightly and he had her wrapped in a tight hug against his chest. Mariah smiled.

"...And I still Love you."

Rei didn't say anything.

Just drew a tighter grip around her.

* * *

Kenny gave a lazy sigh and pushed his glasses back into their usual place before replacing his head on his arms on Emily's hospital bed. The poor girl was still unconscious. It had been four days...

He extended a hand and clasped Emily's in his own. Her skin was warm but not nearly as warm as it used to be. Her skin was very pale and Kenny could see the many scratch marks from where she had been digging at herself all the way up her nimble arm. Her beautiful face was tilted to the right and her glasses were on the bedside table. How he wished she would just wake up...wake up so Kenny could see those beautiful blue eyes. But the doctor said it could be a while. A very long time.

He sighed and raised his other hand wiping his eye from underneath his own glasses. Kenny hadn't slept at all nor had he attended his classes. Emily seemed so much more important to him than any of that. And he couldn't believe he was thinking it. Kenny had always found that his brain was the most valuable and important asset someone could have in their life. But now, staring at Emily's still form....

Was it really?

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a fairly beautiful day outside and many were trying to keep their minds off of Emily and her situation.

Bryan, Lee, Eddy, Joseph and Hilary were out on the courts, tossing around a basketball. Hilary might've been the only girl there but to be honest, she was really kicking ass. It was she and Eddy against the other three, and together, they made a very formidable pair. They were playing a simple game of 'HORSE', and Bryan, Lee and Joseph had already racked up the 'H-O-R'.

Hilary gave a whoop of joy as once again a jump shot sunk into the net. Eddy smiled and have the girl a high-five, happy to say his mind was off Emily _and _the incident that happened with his car. Joseph cursed as he lost the ball mid-dribble towards the net and gained his team the 'S'. Bryan just shook his head at his teammates. For some reason, he wasn't paying that much attention to the game. Bryan had to agree that for a girl, Hilary had some good skills. Eddy was plain amazing with his long legs and strong arms, Lee was quite a sight too, matted in sweat and running and diving around the court. Bryan forced himself to stop thinking.

_Eddy's long legs and strong arms...?_ Bryan thought. _Lee...Looking hot and sweaty?!_ _What's wrong with me?!_' He mentally screamed at himself.

Just why did Bryan picture Eddy's long arms around him?

And Lee's sweat-soaked chest against his?

.... Why did Hilary, in only a tank top and short-shorts with sweat running down her cleavage have no effect on him?...

Bryan sighed and swung a towel over his shoulder.

He didn't think he wanted to know.


	12. Accidents Will Happen Pt 1

The sun shone brightly through the window of Julia and Hilary's dorm room, laying a warm stripe across Hilary's sleeping forehead. The sunlight was even more accustomed to Julia's bed, but the girl was already up and about. Well, she hadn't gone far.

Julia rubbed her eyes and looked at herself in the full body mirror tapered to the back of the closed bathroom door. Her cell phone was shut off, sitting on the counter next to her. Someone had continuously tried to call her that early in the morning. She could guess who it was. The same person who'd been calling her for the last two months.

_Nathan._

Julia just ignored his calls really not wanting to associate with the boy .It wasn't even his phone call that had woken her up so early; it was the sudden bout of nausea and stomach cramps. She gulped and turned side on examining her expanding belly in the mirror. Then swung around and leant over the toilet as a rush of vomit filled her mouth.

Julia nearly gagged at the ragged taste left in her mouth after her purge and tore off a piece of toilet paper to wipe the remnants off her lips. Her eyes shone with worry and slowly her head turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. Three months since that night...

Three months it took her to finally realize what was wrong.

* * *

Sadly, someone else in the elite school was having no luck sleeping as well as Hilary.

Kai groaned and turned onto his side, folding his pillow around his head trying to drown out the sound of Ming Ming's annoying singing and her hair dryer. Ever since finding out he'd been the last male with no assigned roommate and that she'd been the last female with no available dorm rooms left for singles Kai hadn't slept or had been able to do something peaceful. He sighed in relief when he heard the motor of her mechanic finally stop.

Ming Ming sauntered out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, flipping her now-dry hair.

"Get up you lazy thing! Classes start in an hour." She snooted, rooting in her purse beside her for, Kai presumed, her lip gloss. Kai nearly growled.

"I _have _been up." He snarled. Then annoyingly pushed back the light blankets and walked towards the free bathroom in his boxers. Ming Ming's curious eyes smirked at the nice bulging front and the tight back. Too bad he was taken.

_But…_ she thought, _taken doesn't have to mean off-limits._ She smirked to herself as she dabbed the gloss onto her too-shiny lips and then got up, walking out of the room.

Kai sighed and pulled on a blood red tee with black trim around the neck and changed his boxers then adding dark denim jeans with a silver chain linked through a belt loop and hooking onto his pocket. Ever since coming to school Kai had ditched his muscle restraints on his arms for the more common wristband. He slipped on 2 black wristbands, one for each wrist, and then squirted some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

Ming Ming being a pain was really becoming too much for him. Or perhaps it was the fact that he had received troubling news by way of a letter - sent to Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and himself. Voltaire and Boris, who had enquired a job as Voltaire's personal assistant and right-hand man, were moving closer to Xavier.

And they wished to have the five boys 'come home' every weekend.

Kai spit out the toothpaste into the sink and ran a bit of water to wash it down the drain. Then he looked into the mirror. His dark crimson eyes...they seemed to be worried.

Then, they became angry. Kai growled at himself and tore open the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. He grabbed a spare razorblade from the small container which contained his shaving equipment and also a cloth full of red stains.

Kai grit his teeth and closed his eyes as he pulled back one wristband and let the razor make a stinging diagonal slice across his left wrist. When he finally stopped clenching his teeth and opened his mouth, his breath escaped in a dry exhale. Dropping the previously stained razor to the floor with the drips of blood, he pressed the cloth to the fresh wound.

* * *

Johnny grumbled as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and trudged to his mathematics class. His eyes were on the floor.

_Fucking math class..._ he thought. _The one thing I was never good at._

Johnny was so lost in his mind that he almost didn't notice the girl he bumped into. He shook his head slightly and looked up at her. She wore a grey long-sleeved shirt with a lime green shirt underneath only visible by the fabric around the low crop of the grey shirt. All in-tuned with a pair of normal light denim jeans and a pink backpack with red striped slung over her shoulder. But Johnny wasn't staring at her attire. She was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen.

This girl had long brown hair and brown eyes that brought out her cute freckles. She had a small mole under her right eyebrow, but Johnny thought it gave her character. He gulped and decided to stutter out an answer.

"Uhh...sorry new girl..." The girl cocked an eyebrow and scoffed.

"This 'new girl' prefers to be called Darcy." With that, she picked up the book she'd dropped as a result of Johnny's daydreaming and continued on her way. All Johnny could do was watch as she disappeared throughout the swarm of people in the halls, making their way to class.

"Holy..."

* * *

Tyson sighed and let his head fall to his desk. Math class...what a bore! Honestly, anyone who knew Tyson knew that he wasn't a 'school' type of guy. He turned his head a little and let his eyes scan the people seated around him. Max was tapping a pencil lightly on his desk and looking bored at the front of the room. Julia was sitting rigidly in her desk, hands clutching her shirt bottom, which looked to be a little too small for her. Matilda and Miguel were whispering to each other in the back row, while Johnny stared at the clock. Math class was only half through. Tyson suppressed a groan. Nine in the morning was too early to be struggling with arithmetic.

But perhaps he was struggling because his mind rested on something else. And that something else was sitting in front of him. Hilary's familiar pink shoulder-less shirt still fit her frame nicely, and her brown hair had been cut a little shorter, Tyson noticed now from the back. Gosh...he'd been so happy to see her the day they all met again in the cafeteria. Hilary had left their hometown for summer to go on vacation with her mom and dad in Taiwan, leaving the world champ and his best pal Kenny to take care of themselves. Tyson sighed and lifted his head, placing his elbow on the desk and his head in his hand. Tyson still remembered that day at soccer try-outs. Hilary had no problem shouting out things for him when King nailed him in the crotch with a soccer ball. Tyson felt himself smile.

He was happy that she hadn't changed how she worried and cared about him but his steady gaze left her back when the door of the classroom opened and a girl he'd never seen before stepped in. She looked at a piece of paper in her hand then up at the teacher at the front.

"Is this Math 220?" The girl asked. The teacher nodded and took off her glasses folding them.

"And you must be Darcy." The girl smiled shyly and nodded. "Well welcome to Xavier Darcy. I'm Mrs. Frampton. Class, this is Darcy Edwards. She's a transfer from Vancouver, Canada. Please take a seat next to Mr. McGregor Darcy." The girl nodded and looked out across the class to see who the teacher was referring to.

"Me!" Johnny almost couldn't believe how abrupt his answer came out. Darcy almost smirked at it and Johnny could tell that she recognized him from earlier. The girl walked through the aisles to Johnny's row and sat next to him in the empty seat with Queen behind her and Jemma in front of her. Johnny couldn't help but smile. Robert, looking at him from across the room cocked an eyebrow at the fact that the smile looked sincere. "I guess you remember me...I'm Johnny." He smirked confidently, despite how he felt inside, and held out his hand. Darcy smiled playfully and shook his head.

"I'm Darcy."

"Yeah I know. I've been told twice already." At that both of them had a delightful chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the music room, the class clapped along to a beat Kane had configured with his bass guitar. And Rei was backing him up on electric. Mariam smirked at it, looking at Ozuma from the corner of her eye as he let his drumsticks tap the edge of the table to his own beat with the song already pouring from the two up front. Mariam leant over and whispered to him.

"They've got talent, huh?" Ozuma looked at her and nodded, not interfering with his rhythm.

"We used to have talent." Mariam smirked at that too.

"Yeah we did before _somebody _decided that capturing the four legendary bit beasts was the most important thing in our lives." Ozuma rolled his eyes at her and let his left drumstick hit the table so hard it cracked.

"Oops..." Mariam laughed just as Kane and Rei stopped their guitars. "It's not funny." Ozuma said, picking up the cracked half of his drumstick from the floor. Ms. Lane, the music teacher, smiled and began to clap to congratulate Rei and Kane on a piece well played.

"And nice drumming Ozuma…" The forty year-old said causing more laughter to erupt from Mariam and the rest of the class.

"Ha ha_ ha._" Ozuma responded sarcastically, sticking his one good drumstick back into his backpack and tossing the other into the trash.

"I wouldn't call that kidding." Rei said walking over to Ozuma and Mariam holding his guitar by the neck. "I was watching your beat while I was playing. I think it was catchy."

"So did I." Kane smiled as he walked over also removing the guitar strap from around his neck and shoulder. Ozuma smiled weakly.

"I used to play all the time when I was younger." James chuckled evilly.

"Yeah, pretty catchy if you have a deaf ear for music."

Mariam turned to him and growled.

"Get bent you douche bag." Ms. Lane gently let her hand slap the desk.

"Enough you two! Now, I would like you all to turn to page forty-five in your music discovery books." The class did as they were told while Kane and Rei took their seats at the table behind Ozuma and Mariam's. Not long after, a ball of crumpled paper landed beside Ozuma's wrist. He cocked an eyebrow and took it, un-crumpling it.

'_If you can tap like that, you must still be able to play. What do ya say, jam with me and Rei_ _during free period?'_ Ozuma read the words scrawled by Kane's sloppy penmanship. He knew the music room was unlocked during free period and many of the school's local performers used the wide space for mid-time practice. All the instruments were readily available if you didn't have your own. Ozuma had his own drums but not with him at school. He sighed. He'd been thirteen the last time he played. Then, he sighed again. Kane looked down as the same piece of paper landed between Rei and himself. They exchanged looks while Kane unrolled it. Written by his own writing, was Ozuma's;

'_Why not?'_

* * *

Kenny sighed as a week ticked by without him attending classes. So he nearly choked when he saw Emily's eyes open.


	13. Accidents Will Happen Pt 2

Raul let his fist pound on the bathroom of his sister's dorm room.

"Julia! Get your ass out of there! You've been in there for nearly almost all free period!" He cursed, crossing his arms. Julia pushed the door open and looked at him crossly. Raul cocked an eyebrow at her. Her skin was notably paler and her eyes had big bags under them. She seemed quite stressed out... "...Sis? Are you okay?" Raul asked uncrossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"Yes Raul... I'm fine..." Julia said praying that her brother didn't notice the quivering waver to her voice and the heavy beating of her heart. Raul wasn't convinced. But he knew better than to push his sister over the edge.

"Alright then..." He stepped into the bathroom in Julia's place. The twins had been studying together during free period. Raul had a lot of trouble with science, which happened to be Julia's major. And they barely got any studying done, since Julia spent the majority of the time in the bathroom puking up her lungs. She was sure she was going to be the reason for Raul's bladder bursting.

But then again, she had bigger problems.

The girl slowly walked over to the bed and gently sat down, her fazed eyes concentrated on the floor. A few seconds later and Raul walked out again.

"...Julia, are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, looking at her concerned. Julia looked back up at him; Tears welling up in her jade eyes.

"No, Raul... I'm not okay..."

* * *

"K.... Kenny....?" Emily's lazy voice said, her blue eyes opening halfway and looking at the wide-eyed boy.

"Ye-Yes! Emily it's me!" Kenny said over-enthusiastically.

She... She was actually awake!

_Emily was alive!_

The AllStar smiled weakly at her friend's enthusiasm. She didn't know what else to say....

What could she say?

They knew now. Everyone knew how she'd become addicted to crystal meth. And how long and horrible the recovery process would be. Emily wondered over how long she'd been in the hospital. She wondered what she'd missed. But most of all she regretted.

"...I made some mistakes Kenny..." Emily said softly, the weak smile not leaving her thin lips.

"Huh?" Kenny said getting out of his chair and leaning over the redhead to better hear her words.

"I did some bad things..." Kenny gulped at it then smiled a weak smile to rival Emily's own.

"It's okay, Emily...everyone is entitled to certain things in their lives, mistakes and accidents alike. Everything's going to be okay." He said, reaching a hand down and letting it stroke Emily's greasy hair. The blue-eyed beauty began to tear up and they rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the pale green of her hospital pillow.

"I'm so sorry Kenny...I was so scared!" Emily said reaching her frail arms upward and wrapping them around her friend's waist.

Kenny looked at her, holding him and realized that for sure, there were better things in life than mathematics and algebraic expressions. His eyes, visible or not, got a sad look and Kenny felt his arms wrap around Emily too.

The poor guy didn't know whether to be happy or depressed.

Emily was awake and getting better. But now it was Kenny's turn to wonder about things.

Would those 'things' ever be the same?

Because... Perfect.

That was the word that used to remind Kenny of Emily. She was perfect. In school, in the dish, in mind and in body. The kind of girl who had a great head on her shoulders, a cool attitude and smarts to boot. The one who never made mistakes.

This whole thing, was a _big _mistake.

Had Emily been curious? Just, wanted to try meth out and let some handsome stranger lead her awry? Kenny wasn't sure. But it hurt him. He knew Emily was curious about all things. So, he sighed and decided that Emily was **not **going to change. Because it wasn't just some stupid mistake that she'd made. And he knew that she'd never make another.

Because this was also just a stupid accident.

* * *

"Julia.... How _could _you!?" Raul cried, hands entangled in his hair and staring in awe at his crying sister.

"I-I'm sorry Raul! We used protection! I... I think..." Julia muttered sniffling.

"You _think_?!" He screamed again, "Just HOW FUCKING DRUNK WERE YOU?!" Raul yelled, advancing on Julia and almost struggling to keep himself from lashing out at the already-scared girl. Julia sobbed loudly, looking around nervously.

"Keep your voice down Raul!" She said, wiping away some tears from her left eye. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry is NOT gonna fix this Julia!" He cursed. Julia, by this time, was watching Raul slightly unnerved.

"Raul... Please calm down a little..." She said leaning a little backwards on the bed from him.

"Julia, how the hell can I _calm down_!? You just ruined your life!" The other half of the F-Dynasty duo flinched at her brother's words.

...Would this one little accident in her life actually cost her, her future?

Raul grumbled and sat down beside Julia. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"...I guess I overreacted a bit..." Julia giggled sadly.

"A bit?" Raul smiled and wiped away the freshest tear to run down his sister's cheek.

"Maybe a lot. But... We need to make a plan here... Have you... Thought about anything?" Julia looked away sadly. She'd locked her thoughts into her heart's combination only minutes after throwing up that morning.

"I'm not sure yet, totally..." She said quietly, "but I will be by the end of the day." Raul nodded and smiled weakly, hugging his sister.

"...I guess… You should do the right thing." He told her.

* * *

Jemma pushed and passed her way through the crowded corridors of Xavier. Even on free periods, the school was always blocked solid with skip-offs, stoners, wussies, nerds and jocks. That was why she preferred somewhere a little quieter to waste away the hour.

The black-haired girl turned a few corners and went downstairs to one of the biggest rooms in the school. The music room. Jemma loved just sitting on the steps outside the room and listening to what her peers could produce.

Some stuff was good, other stuff _wasn't _so good. But Jemma still gave them credit for trying. Soon a steady beat on drums began to float out from the room.

_Hm. Not bad. _She thought taking a bite out of the apple she'd brought with her from the cafeteria. Jemma smiled again when two sets of guitar joined the drums. _Pretty good actually. Now all they need is a kick-ass vocalist._

"What are you doing here?" Jemma turned to the voice of her friend.

"Oh hey Mariam... Meh. Nothing really." Jemma smirked as she gave the bluenette a view of the half-eaten apple.

"I see I see." Mariam walked down a few steps and sat on one just below Jemma's own. "Is the music any good?" Jemma nodded.

"I think they have potential. Ya know who it is?" Jemma asked, taking another bite of the fruit. Mariam nodded.

"Yup. Some old friends of mine. Ozuma Ritawa, Rei Kon and Kane Yashida." Jemma nodded, brushing some hair back in place in front of her left eye.

"Cool. They're a band?" She asked tossing the apple core into the trash can outside the music room door.

Mariam shrugged. "Don't think so. They might be just jammin'. But I think they could be a band."

Jemma nodded, glancing at the silver star ring on Mariam's finger. "Who's their singer?" The volleyball co-captain continued to ask, now running her hands through her hair.

"I don't think they have one."

Jemma's eyes gleamed. "They do now."

Two seconds later and the boys' jam session was interrupted by Jemma pushing Mariam into the music room and closing the door behind them. Ozuma looked up at her.

"Mariam?" He asked, letting his drum sticks lightly tap the brass of his symbols.

"...Hey" Mariam said, looking at Jemma curiously.

"I think you guys need a singer." Jemma said bluntly.

"A singer?....." Kane said, exchanging looks with Rei and Ozuma, "we're not a band...."

"But you could be." Jemma smirked. "And your singer's right here." Jemma pushed Mariam foward a little.

Ozuma cocked an eyebrow. "When did you start singing again?"

"I didn't even know she could sing." Rei said fingering his fret board.

"Well...it's been a long time..." Mariam said, leaning against the wall with a sigh. Her Star ring caught the glare of the sun from the window and cast a sparkle over the cold silver of a mic stand a few feet away.

"Well... Is there any way you can show us what you've got?" Kane smiled, taking said mic stand and bringing it closer to her. Mariam sighed.

"Depends I guess…what would you be interested in playing if you wanted me to be your lead?"

Rei looked up in thought.

"Your influences I mean." Mariam said, taking the mic from the stand.

"Well Mariam and I used to listen to _Iron Maiden_when we were younger." Ozuma said, cracking his knuckles. The girl nodded.

"_Iron Maiden_? Nice choice." Kane smirked. "What do you listen to like, now?"

"I guess I'm a fan of _My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, Three Days Grace and Bullet For My Valentine... _Those kinds of bands." Mariam replied.

Rei smirked. "Nice. Well, give us an example." Mariam took a deep breath, cursed Jemma to hell in her mind, and began.

'_Without a sound I took her down  
and dressed in red and blue I squeezed;  
Imaginary wedding gown,  
That you can't wear in front of me;  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell..  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet.  
Let's say goodbye, the hundredth time, and then tomorrow we'll do it again.  
Tomorrow we'll do it again._

_I dragged her down I put her out,  
And back there I left her where no one could see.  
And lifeless cold into this well,  
I stared as this moment was held for me.  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell;  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet.  
Let's say goodbye, the hundredth time,  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again.  
_

_I never thought it'd be this way  
Just me and you, we're here alone.  
And if you stay, all I'm asking for is  
A thousand bodies piled up,  
I never thought would be enough  
To show you just what I've been thinking._

And I'll keep on making more  
Just to prove that I adore  
Every inch of sanity  
All I'm asking for is, all I'm asking for is..

Come on!

_These hands stained red  
From the times that I've killed you and then.  
We can wash down this engagement ring  
With poison and kerosene.  
We'll laugh as we die;  
And we'll celebrate the end of things  
With cheap champagne._

Without, without a sound

_Without, without a sound  
And I wish you away.  
Without a sound,  
And I wish you away._

Without a sound, without a sound  
And I wish you away.'

Jemma smirked. Ozuma smiled. Kane and Rei's jaws' dropped.

* * *

That night, there was a knock on the room door that Raul shared with Jim. The boy groaned, got up from studying and answered the door. Not that he could get any studying done with Julia's situation anyway....

And speak of the devil... It was Julia.

"Raul......?" She spoke softly. "I've made up my mind." Raul's look softened.

"Yeah?... Well?"

"...I'm keeping it."


	14. Pride

'Things have been really fucked up around here.' Eddie thought as walked into the gymnasium the next day at practice. He'd just heard that Julia was pregnant, and didn't know who the father was. Eddie couldn't even picture the feisty F-Dynasty blader to be the type that would happen to. But then again, Micheal had been talking to him about his failing grades. And his only female teammate was still in hospital after a meth OD.

What? Just because they didn't blade anymore, it didn't mean the AllStarz couldn't be tight.

Sadly, despite his friends being a big part of his life, Eddie was busy debating over the tagging incident involving his car. Who would do that?! All that damage cost Eddie a whopping $800 to fix. New coat of paint, broken windshield... He'd only realized the tires had been slashed when he tried to drive out of the parking lot. Being at a rich school, and not working, only carried cash so far. Sure, Eddie was loaded from beyblading, but money doesn't last forever.

He sighed to himself as he pushed open the gym doors and walked inside to see the team already practicing.

'Weird.' He thought. 'Mr. Carter told them not to start practicing until the captain was there...' But Eddie shrugged it off and put his gym bag down on the bench. Eddie was a little late for practice since he'd stayed an extra couple minutes in the Home Ec. room to finish his display for the Cultural Diversity assignment. Of course, he did his on famous people of African-American decent. He made a hell of a display, using lots of pictures and Grade-A art supplies. On his way out, he set it up in the hallway with the rest of the displays, his between regular Caucasian and Chinese. Then he'd flown out of the school, into his newly redone Mustang and motored for practice.

"Glad to see you joining us Ed." Carter said. "You're late." The coach said matter of factly, writing something on his clipboard.

"Yeah I know, sorry coach. School project that had to be done by today. You can ask Mr. Oleander." Eddie said, dribbling Old Reliable and running to the rest of the team. Mr. Oleander was a pretty cool teacher as far as cool went. Sure, he flew off the handle when the class destroyed the art room with their fight, but he got over it. He had no problem with Eddie staying to do his poster.

"Alright then." Carter said. "Line up everyone!" He yelled, wheeling over the 2 carts of balls. "Free shots at the net, go down the line. Start... Now."

Kyle was first, and he approached the net with ease and grace. Slam dunk.

Then, miss.

Bounce.

Dunk.

Miss.

Dunk.

Dunk.

Bounce.

Miss. The line continued counting down, Eddie cradling his prized ball rather than a cart one. Once it was his turn, the rest of his team watched him carefully. Eddie got a good jog going, and went for it.

'Slam dunk! Yes!' He thought as his feet touched earth again and Old Reliable bounced back down after. Kyle narrowed his eyes and stared at Eddie with disdain. He still wasn't over the fact that Eddie had single-handedly stolen his position as team captain. And with the rest of the brain-dead team following his lead, Kyle was sure that Eddie wouldn't be team captain for long.

Or, at least really make the position miserable for him. Kyle sighed deeply as Mr. Carter went into his office to get his whistle. Kyle grabbed a towel from the bleachers and looped it around his neck, wiping away the sweat and matting his sandy blonde hair a little. His eye caught sight of something though, as he went to throw the towel into the laundry bin for the basketball players.

It was Coach Carter's clipboard. On it, was written attendance and the reason for why someone would be absent or late. Kyle's mischievious eyes traveled down the list to Eddie's name.

'Hm..... Finishing his Cultural project huh? This should be good.' Kyle conjured an evil plan in his head, as he threw the towel into the bin, got up again, and went on with practice. As he passed by a friend of his, he whispered some words into the boy's ear. A few seconds later and the boy ran out the gymnasium doors.

* * *

"What do you think Kai?? Don't I look totally fab in this outfit?" Ming Ming chirped, causing Kai to groan loudly and slam the pillow down over his face like he'd done so many times before. Once again, no sleep for that night, and he needed a nap after school to even it all out.

"I don't give a DAMN what your goddamn fat ass looks like in your stupid clothes!" Kai hissed from under the pillow. Ming Ming stopped her twirling, and her rouge eyes depicted hurt for a second, as her hands slowly moved around to her butt. Kai was just being Kai.

....Right?

Ming Ming gulped and shrugged off Kai's compliment. She was hot. She'd been told. Many times.

But... She guessed it hurt a lot more coming from Kai's mouth, since she actually wanted something to do with the stoic Russian. The bluenette placed her hands on her hips, fingers curling around the belt loops of her jean 'Daisy Duke's.

"Asshole." She spat back, strutting into the bathroom and slamming the door. Kai winced at the noise.

Why was she always so loud??

Why was she always so annoying??

Why couldn't Salima be his roommate?! Fuck, Kai would take _Tyson _over Ming Ming!

'.......................' Kai sat up in bed, taking the pillow away. His handsome face moved in confuse.

'.......I must truly be in Hell.'

* * *

Max grinned as Mariam pulled off her silver tee and revealed a pair of perfect breasts in a white bra.

"Oh stop your smiling!" She smirked, holding up her hand of cards again. Max chuckled.

Strip Poker. A new hobby of his from school.

"I fucking _stink _at this game!" Dunga roared, looking at his hateful hand.

"You stink anyway Dunga." Mariam spat, trading in four cards and flashing her ace.

"Calm down you two." Hilary said, struggling to lay down a card with one arm wrapped around her breasts. "Ya know, you'd think it'd be too difficult to argue when the both of you are in such a situation." Dunga and Mariam groaned.

Situation was right. Mariam had lost her jeans and her underwear long ago. Dunga.... Dunga was in his socks, and Mariam found it hard not to let her eyes travel down to his gender and let out a giggle.

"......Ya know Dunga, for a big person,..-" Dunga cut her off.

"SHUT UP MARIAM." Max and Tyson laughed, Tyson in his boxers while Max was fully clothed and Hilary was clothed from the waist down. Dunga blushed another shade darker than his normal skin tone and looked at his hand. "I hate this game."

They all laughed. Tyson had invited Hilary to the room to study, so Max invited Mariam and thought they could make something of a double date out of their dreary evening. (If Tyson and Hilary were dating, of course.) Dunga just seemed to drop out of the sky. All the news from that day had shocked them, especially Mariam and Max. Julia... Pregnant?!

With who?! Well, she refused to say. Even Max had asked, and was turned away. Mariam gave up hope when Julia didn't tell Max, as per say, she and Julia hadn't been speaking and weren't the best of friends anymore. Mariam didn't want to seem like a whore, going through Tala and then putting the moves on Max. But hey; A girl had to listen to her heart. Julia was really mad over their hookup, and Mariam knew the girl well enough to say that the only reason she wasn't trying to split them was because Julia loved Max enough to want him happy.

Max and the SaintShield had talked it over. Mariam told Max Julia liked him, and Max was flattered. But, Julia just wasn't his type of girl. Mariam, was. Max let her down easy, and the former BladeBreaker had no trouble realizing Julia's potential as a good girlfriend and as a life partner.

But, she just didn't make his world go round.

Mariam did. She even ditched someone a lot more attractive (Max knew he had blondeness on his side, but compared to Tala, Max wasn't even ranked) and cool for him. Mariam promised to stay with him. And Max was very happy.

Max smiled to himself as he layed down his next card. Mariam watched his smile, and smiled in return. She and Max had to try and spend more time together. With Mariam jamming with the band almost every day of the week that she didn't have volleyball, she had to try and make room for Max and Jemma. The two were inseperable, and Max didn't seem to mind her.

Well, he _tolerated_ her.

Just like Mariam tolerated Tyson. Max grinned at his new card, and spread them on the table.

"Full house! Off with the bra Mariam!"

Mariam sighed.

"Dunga, I hate this game too."

* * *

Bryan leaned back against his bed's headboard, eyes intently focused on the television screen in front of him. His eyes were slightly glazed with passion, as his hand continued the rhythm inside his boxers.

On the screen, was a tape Bryan had found buried in Enrique's suitcase. Not that he was looking through it, of course.

_Much._

The man on the screen gave a loud moan as he jacked himself off, in front of him, two women in lingerie kissing sexually and groping. Bryan let out a deep breath. His eyes tried desperately to focus on the svelte bodies of the women as they continued to kiss and caress.

But, his interest kept wandering back to the blonde male pleasing himself.

And he couldn't help it.

Deep inside his mind, the falcon knew that it was very wrong of him to be attracted to another-

Well, the _opposite _of what he should be attracted to.

Bryan couldn't even jar his thoughts long enough to hear his mind say the words as visions of another man grasping his junk and going on a free-for-all kept appearing. On the tape, one of the women had knelt down beside the blonde boy and had begun sucking his length. Bryan moaned out loud, his own hand quickening the rhythm.

Wrong. So wrong.

_Right._

Bryan only wished he had another man to do like that woman did. Another man like-

The door opened.

"ENRIQUE!" Bryan gasped as his hand flew so quickly out of his boxers he thought he gave himself a burn from the silk. Enrique gasped just as loud and slapped a hand over his eyes.

".....A ...Aha...... Givin' the monkey a spank were ya?" Enrique said indirectly, waiting for Bryan to pull on his pants before removing his hand.

"You can look now." The Russian said, turned away from the European to hide his evident blush. Enrique sighed took his hand down.

"You know, you _could _hang a tie on the doorknob or something..." Enrique muttered, eyes glued to the woman with the full mouth on the television.

"Err.... Yeah.... Yeah I guess....." Bryan said, turning around when he felt confidant enough. He was kind of panic stricken.

Who wouldn't be, when you think you're perfectly 'normal' (As normal as a beyblader can be) and straight, then you start getting dirty thoughts about the same sex?

....More so, about someone you know?

Enrique smirked and placed the 'A&W' on the desk. Then he looked at the TV again and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that one of mine....?"


	15. The Mating Game

Micheal smirked as he ran for home, sliding in and getting a home-run.

_This,_ is the type of school Micheal was used to. This was what he was built for. His whole team, actually... Outside of Emily. Micheal remembered the days when he even missed some of his own practices to go watch Emily and Johnny play in Doubles tournaments for tennis. She was so good... How did she ever come to this?...

Oh well. Micheal couldn't spend too much time thinking about it. Besides, what he should've been doing was studying for his upcoming exam in World Geography. He needed that study time.

Considering he failed his Bio with a 42%. After Micheal's father got his test scores, he warned his son indefinitely of his pending future. Micheal didn't want anything to do with school.. He just wanted to play baseball and beyblade. Trygle was pretty much his best friend, and the poor bitbeast couldn't be expected to help Micheal with his schoolwork. So what was Micheal to do...?

There wasn't much he could do. Try his best. Or.... Maybe... He actually could get help. Micheal smirked to himself as he picked up his ball and his bat, and headed toward the school. Once inside, Micheal headed for Robert's dorm room.

Robert shared a room with Garland, and in Micheal's opinion, it was the neatest room to ever be seen. Those two were pretty tight-handed with their cleanliness. Micheal knocked twice, then walked in. You see, Robert was in Micheal's Geo class. And there was an assignment due on Friday that would save Micheal's rep.

"Hey, Robert? You here?" Micheal asked, looking around the room. A call came from the bathroom.

"Yes I'm here. Is that you Micheal?" Robert's nagging voice asked. Micheal nodded to himself.

"Yeah it's me. Hey.... Rob, do you have a partner for the Geo assignment yet?" Micheal asked, walking over to the bathroom and peering in to see Robert swiping his hair with a comb.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't." The Euro blader said, dipping the edge of his comb in some gel. "I'm guessing you want to inquire for the role?" He said, looking at the AllStar. Micheal smirked and nodded.

"Yeah... You're so smart... And I _need _to pass this course." Micheal said. Robert cocked an eyebrow. It almost sounded to him that the poor boy was begging.

"...I suppose you're in a spot of trouble then?" Micheal nodded again.

"Yeah. Yeah I really am." Robert sighed. He knew about Micheal's pension to abandon work for sports, but would he really, once he knew his next test score was riding on this assignment?....

"If I take you as my partner, you must help me with the work and give your full responsibility. This may be a tough project." Micheal said, putting away the comb in the storage behind the mirror. Micheal nodded quickly, a grin spreading on his lips.

"I understand completely Robert, thank you. I am in _debt _to you man!" Micheal nearly screamed, fighting back the urge to hug his pal. He was sure to do super well now.

The assignment was drawing a detailed map and scale of the Xavier School.

How hard could it be?

* * *

Mystel sighed as he and Johnny walked to Darcy's dorm room.

"You seriously couldn't do this yourself?" The golden-haired boy asked, looking at Johnny's newly nervous face. The Scot quickly shook his head.

"I know this isn't like me, but... There's something about that girl that makes me so nervous. And I wanna find out what it is." Johnny said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Mystel looked at him weirdly.

"And to do that, you ask her out on a date?" Johnny blushed, and Mystel nearly choked.

"I guess so...." The Egyptian shook his head. This was amazing. Johnny, as long as Mystel had known him, had never seemed to interested in girls. Nor had he ever fallen so quickly for one right in front of everyone's eyes... "So, who's this Darcy girl room with?" Mystel asked, looking at Johnny again as they turned the corner to Darcy's hallway.

"She rooms with Frankie." Mystel cocked an eyebrow.

"Our Frankie? Beyblading Frankie?" Johnny nodded.

"Yup. That's how I learned where her dorm was." Mystel sweat-dropped. Johnny smirked and shrugged. Mystel then sighed, shaking his head again and looked up at the door they had come to a close at.

"Well we're here. Dorm 350." Johnny nodded and took a deep breath. He knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer. But, then Johnny put his head to the door. He could hear hushed sounds, but just couldn't pick them out.

"I hear her in there..." Mystel cocked an eyebrow, and just reached down, and pushed the door open.

What Johnny saw broke his heart.

In the room, was Darcy, lying on the bed under Johnny's teammate. Enrique. Darcy had her shirt off, and it appeared to have been flung to the floor. Their lips connected and Darcy's hands were roaming through Enrique's blonde hair.

At the sudden intrusion to the room, both occupants' heads snapped up and toward the door.

"Johnny?!" Both said in unison. Johnny just looked at them.

"Yeah.. Me." With that, Johnny turned and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

That afternoon, after free period for most students, it was the Heritage Fair activity and Cultural Display tour. Eddie was psyched for everyone to see his display. He'd worked so hard on it. Most of Eddie's class paraded down the hallway, stopping to stare at this display and that. Eddie's was nearly last, so the anticipation was killing him.

Sure, he was a sports star. But he was a hard worker too.

And finally, his prideful moment came.

In the form of disgust and shock.

Eddie's display had been vandalized. There was white spray-paint over the pictures of where he'd done a section of famous African American sports stars, and it read 'WHITE IS RIGHT.' Where he'd posted personal information, many things had been scratched out.' Age:100. Hobbies: Being a loser.' And as people could tell, things had been put there as replacements.

Poor Eddie was speechless.

Kyle was laughing.

* * *

Jemma swerved to the left and bumped the volleyball high into the air. Mariam smirked, yelled out 'Mine!' and made a perfect three-step approach, spiking the ball back over the net to Queen's team. Of course, it hit the floor too fast for anyone to react and get to it.

1 point for Jemma and Mariam. Queen growled, yelling at other members of the team who were playing on her side. The two winning girls high-fived, and then hit the showers. It was the end of practice as the cheerleaders were due to hit the gym floor next.

Jemma and Mariam walked into the showers laughing and joking, happy about their victory, but also about their past evenings. Jemma had aced her math test. Mariam and Max... Well... They slept together.

BAM. The two girls sat down on the dressing room bench before they stepped into the showers.

"So how'd it happen??" Jemma asked, blowing some hair out of her right eye. "Gimme all the dirty details." The horny teen said. Mariam laughed at it, pulling off a kneepad.

"Well, it went like this.....

_'Max's hands traveled into Mariam's hair as she gently nibbled his bottom lip. The two had been swimming at the beach on Old Mill Road for a few hours, when it began to get dark. And the beach began to get deserted. Neither had planned it, but as they cuddled together in their towels, Max couldn't help but kiss her. And Mariam couldn't help but grab those cute little pale cheeks and kiss right back. Soon, Mariam had leant backwards enough for Max to lay her down and climb on top. As their kisses became more heated, their hands became more bold, and they began to travel. Max's roamed over her smooth breasts as Mariam's caressed his chest and rubbed the bulge forming in his swim shorts. Soon, after valued words of Love and lust, Mariam let Max pull down her bikini bottoms, and Max pulled down his swim shorts and put on a condom._

"Heh. I didn't think you were the type to wanna use condoms..." Jemma said, eyeing Mariam strangely. Mariam shrugged.

"After what happened to Julia, I'm not taking any chances." Jemma quickly nodded.

"Well go on!" Mariam giggled.

"He... Ya know,.. He put it in, and....

_It felt very tight and sort of uncomfortable at first. Mariam squirmed a little beneath him, and Max smiled weakly at her. He asked her about her comfort, but she told him to just go on. And seconds later, it didn't hurt anymore. It felt good. With lots of kissing in between, the two could say they had a very magical evening._

.....Then we got dressed again and drove back to campus." Mariam finished. Jemma nodded.

"Nice. But, if you guys weren't planning anything, then where'd you get the condom?"

"Max had it. It _is _weird though... Oh well. I'm sweaty. I need a shower." Both girls giggled and nodded, pulling off their tees, their kneepads, sneakers and shorts, then standing and walking to their showers. They were all side by side.

Mariam went to step into her's first.

Jemma didn't mean to find herself staring at Mariam's sleek, pale body. But the black-haired girl shook her head at it and snapped herself out of her thoughts when Queen came strutting into the dressing room, pissed because she lost the scrimmage rally and her team had to put the equipment away. Jemma stowed away into her shower before they had a chance to gawk and gossip.

But Queen _did _manage to see Jemma's eyes slip to a certain bad part of Mariam's anatomy.


	16. Mirror In The Bathroom

Julia's second month had just halfway ticked by, and Raul had coaxed his nervous sibling to have her first gynecologist appointment. Julia was in her car at the moment, driving to the facility. The poor girl now had quite a pot belly developing, and she found that having to wear a seatbelt was predominantly annoying.

She sighed as she raised one hand and adjusted her sunglasses. To do this, she had to skip school for the day. And along with that, came the very embarrassing time to explain to a teacher, just why.

Julia remembered how he'd looked at her. So ashamed... Julia bit her lip, pulling into town. She didn't want anyone she knew recognizing her. Because she already knew what they were saying about her.

Whispering behind her back, staring as she walked through the corridors. She was so upset about it. What could she say?! What could she do?... She was lost. Of course, they asked about the baby's father.

She didn't know what to say.

So she didn't answer.

Julia pulled into the clinic parking lot, got out of her car, and walked inside just to hear the gynecologist call her name. She took a deep breath and walked into his office.

Everything was white and silver.

"Hello, is this your first time?" Dr. Crandall (so his nametag said) asked, extending his hand. Julia smiled sheepishly and shook it, nodding her head.

"...I'm about,.. Nearly three months pregnant...." She said, hands now together and fidgeting in her lap. His eyes scanned her up and down, before he nodded.

"I know. I'll be giving you a check-up today. So change out of your clothes and into this robe behind the curtain." Julia took the robe off his arm, and numbly walked behind the curtain. Minutes later, and she found herself lying on her back on a cold table, legs spread and feet in something like stirrups. "Everything looks good so far." Dr. Crandall smiled, standing up and throwing his plastic gloves into the trash can. "Now we'll let you see your baby through an ultrasound."

Julia forced a weak smile, and fought back a shiver as the cold blue jelly was smeared across her expanding stomach. Crandall began to move a white vacuum-like thing over her abdomen, and then a cloudy grey image of an adorable little baby was in view.

Julia could hardly believe her eyes. A baby, yes, but not identical to one just yet. Julia could barely make out hands and a head on it's tiny form. But, for some reason, it still made her heart swell with feeling. A smile crept onto her lips.

"So, Julia right?" The doctor asked, a calm smile on his face. Julia looked back to him and nodded. "How old are you?"

Julia's heart sank.

"...Sixteen.." She muttered, eyes moving back to the screen quickly. But the doctor kept his warm smile.

"In this room,_ no _judgements are made." Julia looked back at him. "I'm only here if you need me, and to encourage your well-being as a teenage mother. I've seen lots of girls in the same situation as you."

Situation.

Julia hated that word. Yes, she'd made a mistake! Yes, she'd made a choice that meant she'd have to live with the 'mistake' for the rest of her life. But _situation_? That made it seem like it was some sort of problem every person dealt with on an everyday basis. But, it was like it meant no good could come of it.

"And Julia, being pregnant at your age never has to mean a death sentence. I believe you can raise a baby well enough so that it knows it has a loving, deserved place in this world. And you seem like the type of girl who has many friends and a loving family to support her."

.....She did.

* * *

"Johnny,_ please_!" Darcy enthused, walking fastly after the Scot through the busy hallways of Xavier. "I didn't know you liked me!" She tried to cover, her long brown hair waving behind her as she tried her best to evade every person and thing in her path.

"I don't wanna hear it Darcy." Johnny spat, holding his backpack over one shoulder as he bulldozed his own way.

"I said I _didn't know_!" She nearly yelled, jogging a little to catch up to him. "I didn't even know Enrique was your friend! He just seemed nice..." Darcy trailed off, cradling her Chemistry books. Johnny whooped.

"Oh what, and _I _didn't seem nice?!" He said, trying to speed up and lose the girl behind him.

During chemistry the next day, Darcy was quick to ambush him and try to figure out what he'd seemed so mad about. But, how could she not have known?! Johnny pretty much layed it all out on a line for her the day they'd met, and he did NOT do that for every girl he met.

"No Johnny that's not what I meant!" She yelled after him, failing to notice the large quantity of people staring at them as they rushed their way down the corridor."If I had known I wouldn't of-"

"FUCKED ENRIQUE?!" Johnny yelled, before walking into his dorm and slamming the door.

Darcy took a step back, then covered her mouth with her hands, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Next she turned and ran back to her own dorm.

Johnny stormed into his room, slinging his backpack down on the desk and kicking off his shoes, then flopping down on the bed with a heavy, agitated sigh.

Why did Darcy have to make things so complicated?! And if it wasn't Darcy, then why the hell did Enrique do that to him?! The other Euro blader knew damn well that Johnny fancied Darcy. So he goes on a mission to sleep with her?!

That's not what friends are supposed to do. Not at all.

Johnny sighed deeply. What was he supposed to do...?

..Forgive her?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

He would certainly need some time to think. This was the first girl Johnny had ever fallen head over heels for. And maybe it was a mistake.

* * *

Ming Ming turned side on in the mirror, admiring her waist, her butt, and her thighs. She ran her hands down her sides, cupped her breasts, and then her butt.

...She'd definitely gained some weight over the last summer. She gulped, and quickly shook her head, turning to the mirror over the sink instead and brushing her wavy blue locks. Her eyes had obtained baggy circles from earlier on in the day. She'd woken up an extra hour early so she could do some jogging around the halls before everyone else woke up.

And she'd skipped breakfast, making Kai throw out the extra pancake he'd made for her.

Needless to say, he wasn't too happy.

Like now.

"MING MING! Get out of the fucking bathroom, I need to have a shower!" Ming Ming jumped a little at the loud knocking, jolting herself from her thoughts. She returned her gaze to the mirror, and gulped, before pulling on her clothes and leaving the stoic Russian to have his shower. Kai walked briskly past her, and into the bathroom.

Ming Ming stopped two steps away, and turned back as Kai slammed the door shut.

....Did he have a black eye...?

* * *

Kai stalely pulled off his shirt and his pants, and then, caught sight of himself in the mirror.

His left eye had become a nasty dark purple around the socket, mixed with green and blue. When the 'attack' had only happened about two hours before.

_Kai gulped, eyes full of sorrow and worry, as he stared down the thick maple wood door of the new house his Grandfather had built._

_Only a few kilometers from the school._

"_You okay Kai?" Tala asked, stepping up beside the BladeBreaker captain. Kai solemnly nodded._

"_Yeah." He let his fist bang on the heavy door._

Kai stepped into the shower after shedding his boxers, and turned on the taps. The water began to rain down, and Kai ran his hands over his aching face. His sides had also picked up bruises. A few from falling to the hard concrete floor of his father's basement...

_Kai fell onto his side painfully, the roughness and coarseness of the pavement painfully caressing the skin of his hips and elbows._

"_You WILL listen to your elder!" Voltaire shouted, delving Kai a swift kick in the ribs. The blue-haired boy groaned in pain, curling into a ball slightly. He grit his teeth, opened his eyes, and forced himself to his feet._

_He was NOT going to let his Grandfather get the best of him. Especially not when his friends were upstairs, just thinking Voltaire was showing his Grandson his graduation present. Kai turned back to Voltaire with a growl..._

_Only to feel a powerful fist hit his eye and to fall back to the coarse ground. Kai gave a loud groan of pain, everything going white for a few seconds. He heard footsteps, and then, the cellar door closing._

Kai flinched at the pain that ran through his eye, and also at the pain in his head,.. And in his heart. He had to cancel a date with Salima to go and get the shit kicked out of him.

How pleasant.

Kai stepped out of the shower, dried himself off (being extra careful around the bruised areas) and then pulled on the other pair of boxers he'd brought in to change into.

He sat down on the covered toilet, and looked at his hands together in front of him. So many scars... Kai cringed at the sight.

The Russian tore his eyes away from his tortured wrists, and stared straight ahead for a few seconds.

Then, he pulled out his razor from the drawer, and made a new deep cut in his right wrist.

* * *

Jemma sighed deeply, walking back to her dorm and slipping inside from Biology. The girl was tired, having an early-morning volleyball practice, and then having to 'soar through school' like an A-student should.

She closed the door behind her, and ran her fingers through her long dark locks, feeling out the tangles, the sweat and the grease from a day overworked. She sighed again, and walked over to her bed.

Jemma layed her volleyball uniform out on the bed to be washed, and then began to pick out of pjs for a night well-rested. Until a voice interrupted her from her thoughts of a long, dreamy shower.

"Well lookie here, the lesbo finally came home." Jemma narrowed her eyes, and turned sharply to who was addressing her.

Queen.

...Why, oh WHY did she have to get such an horrible roommate?!

"Leave me alone Queen. I don't wanna deal with your hotshot attitude tonight. I'm tired, I'm dirty, and I'm in a bad mood so go fuck yourself." Jemma pushed past Queen on her way to the bathroom.

Queen scoffed.

"Well _excuse me._ I think you should explain why you were checking Mariam out in the dressing room yesterday, you perve." She spat, her hands being placed cockily on her hips as she flipped her glossy hair.

"I _wasn't._ We're friends, that's _all._" Jemma hissed back, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Queen just scoffed again, looking at Jemma's sweaty volleyball jersey with disgust.

'I _know_ you're a dyke Jemma. There's no use denying it. And I _will _prove it.'


	17. Under Pressure

"And now he won't talk to me." Darcy said glumly, scanning the cheerleading tryouts list.

"Well.... That really sucks." Frankie said, her purple hair hanging down over her shoulder as she brushed it out of her face. "And it better not have been on my bed!" The girl squeaked, causing a giggle from Darcy.

"It wasn't!" She said, "It was on mine." Frankie smirked at her roommate's answer and nodded. "But enough about Johnny for now; We need to get these tryouts underway." Darcy said, looking back down at the list.

"...Salima Clarkson?" Frankie asked more to herself than to Darcy. "I think I know that girl. Not personally, but she was a beyblader with some friends of mine. She was on the international team and in the World Championships." The purple-haired girl said.

"Oh right, Beyblades. You beyblade don't you Frank?" Darcy asked. Frankie nodded.

"Let's call her in."

Salima walked in slowly, slightly unnerved. The red-haired beyblader had made the decision to join the cheerleading squad as soon as she'd seen the poster for tryouts a few days ago. No, she was no big gymnast; And she wasn't that acrobatic either.

But when it really came down to it, Salima knew she had spirit.

"Hi." Darcy smiled. Salima smiled shyly and waved her hand a little.

"Hey." Frankie smiled at her shy voice. If she planned to be on the cheerleading team, she'd better make it a little louder.

"Just stand in the middle of the gym, and do your thing. It can be moves, a cheer, a little dance, anything you want." Frankie smiled at her. Salima's lavender eyes furrowed a little and she smirked, taking a few steps away from their table and into the middle of the gym.

Salima sported a light blue tank top and a pair of short black spandex shorts, Xavier colors. Darcy smirked at it, and made a mental note to thank her for that. Frankie reached over to the stereo system, and began a techno beat that was easy to dance to. And Salima began.

The redhead lifted her right leg high into the air, holding the toe of her foot, and then extending her arms, letting her leg fall again, doing a back flip not too high off the ground. Darcy and Frankie dropped their jaws at it, and then clapped a little.

**"Let's Get Fired Up!  
Get Rough Get Tough Get Mean!  
Let's Get Fired Up...  
And Roll Right Over That Team!"** Salima cheered, taking a step towards the table and then breaking into a cartwheel.

Darcy and Frankie began to clap.

"Awesome!" Darcy smiled. "I really think you have a spot on this team. We'll let you know." She smiled. Salima grinned and nodded.

"Thanks!" She turned and jogged out. Frankie crossed her arms with a smirk.

"You know she never struck me as the graceful type." Darcy laughed, and looked down at the list.

"Ming Ming Love...?" She cocked an eyebrow. Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy..." She muttered, turning her head towards the door as Ming Ming skipped in. The bluenette was in a short burgundy skirt with built-in shorts underneath, and a white tank top that showed a little of her protruding hip bones. The girl walked up to them with her arms crossed.

"You must be the new captains this year. Darcy Edwards and Frankie Lomond." The two captains exchanged looks and nodded.

"And you were the captain last year." Frankie said, looking at the old team list. "But me and Darcy have more experience from other schools-"

"I still plan to be at least a co-captain." Ming Ming smirked. Darcy cocked an eyebrow.

"I think it's _us_ who decide that." She said. Ming Ming's face dropped.

"I shouldn't even have to try out ya know!" She said. Darcy looked at Frankie while the girl flipped down through the team lists.

"She's right... She's automatically on the team." Frankie said, spotting the rule she was looking for. Ming Ming grinned.

"...But _not _as co-captain." Darcy smirked. Ming Ming glared.

* * *

"I am **very **disappointed." The Headmaster of Xavier spoke over the intercom at school the next morning. "Racism is not tolerated here at all, and once I find the perpetrator of this heinous act, I plan to take immediate action. And I _will _find out who it is." The television clicked off and everyone looked down.

Eddie moreso than anyone.

What had he done?? What in the _world _had Eddie done to deserve it?! Racism is wrong as a whole, but there were other African American people in the school...

A snicker caused Eddie to turn his head sharply.

It was Kyle. The blonde haired boy was leaning back in his Physics chair, holding a hand to his mouth as he bit back laughter.

"Do you have something to say Kyle???" Mr. Pike asked, crossing his arms. Kyle stopped laughing immediately. He saw Eddie's hard gaze on him, but his own eyes were focused on his insulted Physics teacher.

"No Mr. Pike, sir." He said plainly, finally casting a glance at Eddie.

Kyle smirked. Eddie grit his teeth, and he knew at least that there were _some _sensible people in the room, as many were whispering about how rude Kyle had been.

And Eddie wasn't planning to forget it.

* * *

Micheal woke up with a loud groan, and turned onto his side in bed. His maroon eyes opened, and he looked at the alarm clock beside him.

'....8:57..... I'm LATE!' He screamed at himself, rushing out of bed and into the bathroom. But first he cast a glance at his roommate's bed. Lee was already up and gone. Micheal groaned at it.

'Thanks for waking me pal...' He spat in his head while running a brush through his tussled hair, pulling on the first random shirt he found in his drawer, and then a pair of ripped jeans and his favorite basketball hat. Then, he grabbed his bag, and ran out the door.

Just as Mr. Fagan, the Geo teacher, turned to the class, Micheal pushed the door open and slid to his seat beside Robert.

"Well nice of you to join us Mr. Parker." Mr. Fagan said, looking at him scoldingly. "Don't be late again." He said, looking out at his class. Micheal just nodded quickly; And then, his eyes widened.

On everyone's desks.....

Maps. Detailed, maps.... Of Xavier school.

Micheal _forgot about the project!_

His blood ran cold, and he looked over at Robert.

"Uh... Rob..?" He asked, and looked down at the boy's desk. The map.. It was there!

He heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Man you saved my ass!" Micheal spoke quietly. "I totally-" Micheal paused to hear himself say the next word. "..Forgot...." He muttered. Robert nodded, not looking at him.

"I'm aware. I left a note on your locker, on your binder, and a message for you with Lee. But as I can see you still never got it." The blader said. Micheal sweat-dropped.

"Yeah... But I mean, we're finished right?? I'm sorry, but you did the project??" That was when Robert turned to him.

"I did. But your name won't be on it."

Micheal paralyzed.

"...Robert.... Robert I need this mark to pass first semester!!" He enthused, looking at the European boy. But Robert just looked back to his map... And handed it to Mr. Fagan as he came around to collect them.

"I guess you should've thought of that before you blew me off." He spat. Micheal's jaw dropped, and he slowly looked up at Mr. Fagan, empty handed.

* * *

Mariah stood in front of the 'Beauty Boutique Modeling Agency' building, and looked longingly up at it.

The pinkette had applied for a job as the owner's personal assistant/intern weeks ago, and they had finally called back and agreed to an interview and trial day. Everyone knew Mariah was obsessed with clothes. But the girl didn't think she had the chops to be a model. So, personal assistant in a big fashion agency is pretty damn close to what she longed for.

Mariah took a deep breath, and walked inside on her four-inch pale pink Manolo-Blahniks. Her skirt was a shade deeper, in Dolce that was a pencil skirt and hugged her hips. Up higher she wore a pale pink business style -but still fashionable- Marc Anthony blouse that matched her heels, and under it was a deeper pink tank top to balance out the skirt's color.

She looked marvelous.

But all Mariah cared about was whether Christavelle, the bigwig of the agency, would like it. The White Tiger was willing to wait on her hand and foot.

"You must be Mariah." Mariah turned quickly to the voice to face a tall women in 6 inch black heels, a deep blue pencil skirt, a black blazer, and a night blue scarf hanging around her neck. The elegant woman had a long cigar protruding from her lips.

Mariah quickly nodded.

"Yes, hello Christavelle, I have waited _so _long to finally meet you-"

"Hush." She said, scanning Mariah up and down. "....Too much pink. It covers the radiance of your beautiful hair. After today, dress better. Now follow me, and take this down." The woman handed Mariah a notepad, and Mariah didn't have time to register what she had said to her before tailing Christavelle down the hall.

"DJ A. M is revealing his hoodie line here at 10 PM tonight. Order reminder chocolates and have them sent out to the whole guest list." Christavelle said, nodding her head towards a different assistant who shoved a piece of paper into Mariah's arms. The pinkette quickly nodded.

"Yes Christavelle, of course. I plan to be the _best _assistant you've ever had!" Mariah grinned. Christavelle only smirked at it.

"My dear child, you have to see if you can make it through the week first."

* * *

"So, I guess this is it." Darcy smiled, standing up from the tryout table with the papers in her arms. Frankie nodded.

"Yupp. There were lots of good contenders." Darcy nodded too. Then, the gym door was pushed open, and Mariah jogged inside; Still clad in her fashionista clothes.

"Is it too late to try out????" She quickly asked, breathing heavily. Darcy and Frankie exchanged looks.

"...I guess not..." Frankie muttered. "You're... Mariah?" The girl nodded.

"Well show us what you got." Darcy said, eyeing the girl's outfit. Mariah was gonna get a nasty surprise if she did a flip...

Mariah smirked, took a deep breath and composed herself. Then began.

"**Watch out, we're here!  
Everybody stand clear!  
Let's shout,let's cheer!  
Our victory is near!  
Patriots! P-A-T-R-I-O-T-S!  
That's our name; we are the best!"**

Mariah yelled, taking a step forward and breaking into a cartwheel like Salima had earlier.

But.... There was the loud sound of a RIP.

Darcy sighed.

"I should've told you..."


	18. Whisper To A Scream

**Jemma:** ABOUT TIME! Am I right?! Finally guys! SB is done editing, and can now update! Yay! Hope you like this long awaited chapter!

* * *

Bryan looked down at his history paper, trying to concentrate. The situation with Enrique 2 days ago played over and over in his head.

There was no way Enrique could figure out that Bryan was getting off on the men more than the girls, right? The blonde barely had enough time to even look at the screen when he walked in.

Worse than that, he couldn't take his mind off the guys around him. Enrique was sitting next to him, playing with his new camera. The teacher, Mr. Adey, just droned on and on. Bryan didn't notice either much. He was supposed to be working, but he wasn't having the best of luck.

_It's hard to work when you're picturing naked boys in your head._

Bryan grit his teeth and squeezed the yellow pencil hard in his pale hand. His eyes had bags under them almost as grey as his hair from lack of sleep. Thoughts like that didn't help anyone get rest either.

This wasn't normal. Why wasn't he normal? The other guys talked about nothing but naked chicks and getting layed. Bryan did nothing but nod along with them, throwing in the wayward comment now and then. No one seemed to notice his awkwardness. And he just thought it was because he didn't find any of the girls they talked about interesting...

He guessed he knew now why he didn't.

...No.

He couldn't be gay.

Bryan Kuznetsov was _not _gay!

Bryan gave an audible growl and there was a loud snap as the pencil he was squeezing broke in his hand.

Enrique turned his head to him.

"Bryan dude, you okay?" He said in a quiet voice, so as to not attract the attention of Adey.

No. He wasn't okay.

"Yeah Enrique, I'm fine.. Haven't slept at all today, that's all..." Bryan groaned as he leant back in his seat and wiped a hand over his face. Enrique nodded.

"Go to the nurse's office or something with an excuse. That'll get you out of the rest of class."

That's right.

But not the nurse.

"..Good idea. But I'd rather the Guidance Counselor." With that, Bryan stuck his hand up in the air, gathered his papers and books and walked up to the teacher.

* * *

"Tyson, _why _in the world did you drag me here!?" Hilary said exasperating, trailing along behind her BladeBreaker friend.

"Because it's a _Food_ Convention! I thought you would've enjoyed it!!" Granger said, looking around in wonder at all the booths decorated in bright colors with mouth-watering scents.

"But I don't _like _food!!" Hilary weaned, desperately trying to tug her hand out of Tyson's iron grip. She was _supposed _to be in History class, but no.. She had to listen to Tyson's rants about this great place to go while skipping off. And look where it had gotten her.

"You don't like food!? Now Hilary you know I know that's a lie!" Tyson smirked, running faster into the crowd.

Hilary suppressed a growl and darted after the bluenette, using her radar of annoyed chef shouts.

Honestly, she'd been oddly excited when he asked her to skip off with him...

_Tyson tapped her shoulder in Chemistry. Hilary turned her head, looking at her lap partner curiously._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do you have next period??" He asked her, eyes hopeful. Hilary scanned his face._

"_History. Why?"_

"_I wanna skip off."_

_Hilary's eyes widened slightly. But then returned to normal. Tyson's old school habits were no surprise to this former class president..._

_The girl sighed. But then again, he was asking her to do something. _

"_Why? Like, why me? Why not Max or Daichi?"_

"_...There's this thing, see, and I think you'd like it..." Tyson's quiet voice trailed off. So, it was only her he'd asked..._

_Her heart swelled with hope._

_...Wait. _

_Okay, __**hold up!**_

_She liked __**Kai.**_

_Not Tyson._

..Or did she? Hilary slowed to a walk down the busy avenue and tried to sort through her thoughts. Maybe this was just the thrill of being asked to do something alone with a boy... No, couldn't be it... Hilary had done things with the BladeBreakers alone for years. Especially Tyson.

His name brought back more memories.

All the times she'd been worried about Tyson, and scared for his safety... The times she'd gotten angry when he ignored present differences in her attitude or attire.

So... And he acted the same way sometimes when she got back at him for it. What did it mean? Hilary gulped when she spotted Tyson shoving a long kabob into his mouth. When he glanced in her direction, he grinned and grabbed another kabob hot off the grill.

"Hilary, you have to try these!" He enthused, running back over to her, his trademark hat nearly blowing off his head in the process. The brunette girl forced a weak smile and locked her hands behind her back.

"Sure Tyson." She extended one arm to take the kabob. But, Tyson pulled it back slightly out of her reach. "Tyson? Are you gonna give it to me or not!?"

Maybe he didn't feel anything special for her at all. If he did, he wouldn't tease her so much.

"Wait!"

"No Tyson! If you brought it for me, then don't eat half of it yourself!" She yelled at him, as Tyson took a step back from her.

But then the look in his eyes caught her attention.

The BladeBreaker champion had switched his excited eyes to those of shock, and sadness. He took a paper plate from a utensil stand and set down the kabob on it, grabbing a knife and fork while he was at it.

"Geeze Hilary.. I wasn't.. I was just gonna get you a plate... The stick it's on is hot. It burnt my hand."

Hilary's jaw dropped as Tyson held one hand up a little while handing her the white styrofoam with the other. On his thumb, extending back to the cloth of his blue hand glove, was a visible red welt.

"...Tyson... I'm sorry..." With that Hilary set down the plate on the stand again, and reached for his hand.

But like before, Tyson pulled it back.

"No! I don't want you slapping it or something!" He moaned.

.....Slap his burn? Why in the world would she do that!?

"I wasn't Tyson!" Hilary grit her teeth as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to her. Hurt him? Her mind ravaged the thought. She felt bad because he burnt himself getting her a sample of food... But now she felt worse. She'd gotten mad at him, and at the same time, it was clear that Tyson thought of her as someone obnoxious and mean. She tried to push the thought out of her head as she tilted her head, her brown locks bouncing. Gently, she tugged off the blue fabric of the glove. Tyson winced faintly, and it was like Hilary could feel the tension of him waiting to pull his hand away again if need be.

But he didn't need to. And Tyson understood that too as Hilary raised his palm to her lips, and kissed it softly.

"........."

"I wasn't going to hurt you Tyson, you idiot..." Hilary muttered, reaching into her purple shoulder purse and taking out a bandage. "I wanted to see the burn."

Tyson's hand stood still in mid-air. Had she really just done that for him? Or was that some paranoid delusion of this averagely beautiful girl being as sweet and innocent as she looked? The World Champion just nodded.

Now he felt bad.

"Sorry Hilary... And thanks..." Tyson felt blood flush his cheeks. Hilary smiled.

"No problem Tyson." She gently applied the bandage, and then helped put his glove back on to boot.

Then picked up her kabob.

"Shall we find a place to eat?" Tyson gulped and nodded, scooping more random food onto a plate and following her out of the busy avenue to a lone little grassy hill overlooking Old Mill Road.

The 2 sat down then, and Hilary took this as her chance to think some more.

While Tyson, like the beach party weeks before, felt his second chance to make his move.

"...Hilary?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah Tyson?" She slid off a slice of fruit from the kabob with her knife and stabbed it with her fork.

"....Do you like Kai?"

The question stopped Hilary dead.

...Had someone told him?

"No.... Why?" She said, her rosy eyes returning to him.

"It's just that... When we were on the beach that night, you were awfully clingy and obsessive..."

Had he just called her a text book definition of a fan girl!?

"Obsessive!?" She spat at him. "How can you say that Tyson!? I just wanted to catch up with him and talk!" Hilary yelled. Her hands balled into fists.

Tyson went wide-eyed and put his hands up reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Hilary! Seriously! But it was so plain and easy to see!" He enthused right back. Hilary growled.

"How is that your business anyway!? Huh Tyson!?" Hilary almost screamed.

"Because I like you more than he ever will!"

.........

Hilary froze again.

She was more shocked when Tyson leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Cassie sighed deeply and threw down her black and blue pom pom to the floor.

"Ever since those 2 goddamn beyblade freaks became the cheer captains I can't _stand _practice!" She said loudly.

Ashley nodded quickly, crossing her arms and looking at Ming Ming on her bed.

"What do you think MiMi?" The blonde asked casually.

Ming Ming looked up curiously from her magazine.

"About what?"

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"You never listen anymore!" With that, she bent down and snatched the magazine from the bed and looked at it herself. "Ew... The Olson twins? Sick... I'm tired of seeing stories about their stupid boney asses!" The other blonde spat.

Ming Ming nodded quickly.

"Me too." ....Was she tired of them? No. Not really.

They were actually quite pretty.

Ashley just rolled her blue eyes. Cassie did too, again. Cassie and Ashley were almost twins. Same style, same clothes. Except that Ashley had a calmer attitude while Cassie tended to fly off the handle at the littlest thing.

"Anyway;.. Where's Kai??" Ashley chirped, looking around Ming Ming's dorm room.

"He's not here. Gone out somewhere."

"Oh... That's too bad." Ashley said.

"Why??" Ming Ming demanded, harsher than she should've. If she knew where Kai was, she would've followed him herself.

"Because I was gonna ask him about his black eye. It's highly irregular for Kai to get beaten up. Do you know anything about it?" Ashley asked MiMi.

Ming Ming felt her heart sink a little.

"No... I wish I did though. Maybe it was some lame beyblading accident." The blunette said.

Both girls sighed deeply.

"Yeah. Oh well." Cassie shrugged. "He'll be one of ours' some day. When he dumps the boring red-head."

All 3 nodded quickly.

"A-Men."

They laughed.

"Now, you 2 gotta go. I got a test tomorrow morning." Ming Ming groaned. Her 2 minions did too, waving with smiles and walking out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Ming Ming stood up from the bed, went to the mini closet and took out her jogging shoes.

This late, no one would notice a runner in the halls.


	19. Against All Odds

**Jemma:** Here's chapter 19 guys. Keep the reviews coming! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who recommended reviews ( glitteredvixen06 what would she do without you?) .

* * *

Ian sat upright and alert in his math class, listening intently to his teacher, Ms. Webster. The Pythagorean Theorem was a very important thing, apparently.

Though Ian couldn't imagine for the life of him a situation that would apply that skill.

He sighed deeply and began taking down his notes obediently. But, despite his A grades, his mind was far off today. Bryan had been acting weird... But it wasn't _his_ problem. Kai was the one who was in for it worse than anyone he could think of. Voltaire wasn't known for his gentleness...

He sighed again, then glanced quickly up at his mousey teacher to make sure she didn't hear and he didn't offend. There was something else on his mind as well, outside of Kai and Bryan.

How much he'd changed.

The night before, Ian had found photographs lost long ago. Very, _very _old photographs... Ones of the original Demolition Boys brandishing their blades. The sight had made Ian smile.

He did that a lot these days. ....No, he didn't.

Ian knew he'd changed; he wasn't as rowdy or irresponsible as he once was. This new good Ian liked to study and spend his time away from the drugs and the booze. Sure, the drunken parties with his team were great last year; but he wanted to start off his year of high school on a roll. And hopefully, the roll would never slow. He was doing good so far.

An A in Chemistry.

B in Algebra.

And another A in Geography.

Yes. _This_ was the new Ian.

Not the old one, who'd lie around on the couch with Tala, Kai and the rest of his friends who had a penchant for trouble. Surprisingly, those 'other friends' included Garland, Mariam and Johnny. After their loss in the last tournament, Ian and the other Blitzkrieg Boyz decided that a change of scenery was an order; Or, at least a vacation. After leaving Voltaire's mansion back home and Russia (or, running away from..), the boys went to see the world. On many of their travels, they encountered old friends. Always by accident of course. Garland caught up with them in Scotland. Turns out the idiot had been trying to find Johnny and had gotten lost along the way. So, he tagged along with the Blitzkrieg Boys. Of course, sooner or later they'd found Johnny. He was with Ozuma and Mariam of the SaintShields. Those 2 had had the same idea as the Boyz.

That began a friendship. Of trouble. Weed, cursing, drinking... All at the age of 14-16. But, they were loving it. Even Ian.

But not now. He'd grown up. The one thing Ian didn't want to think about,... Was how his former friends didn't like the new him.

In fact, they hated him.

It was proofed as a paper ball smacked into the back of Ian's head. He grit his teeth, and turned his head.

Sure enough, Tala was grinning at him; almost evilly. The redhead made a motion to unfold the paper ball. Ian gulped, feeling fear and bile hate for his old teammate rise up in his throat. He unfolded the crumpled ball, and smoothed it out for what he could.

'Hey midget freak. I'm going for a drink with Mariam, Jemma and Kai later. Wanna go?'

...Tala knew Ian didn't drink. Anymore. Ian grit his teeth again and looked back to Tala, stiffly shaking his head. Tala rolled his eyes and nodded, before mouthing;

_Too good for us now you son of a bitch??_

It would have perhaps taken a champion lip reader to get the whole sentence, but Ian understood every painful syllable. Tala knew he was going to say no, before he even asked Ian. So why? The green-haired boy knew why. Because Tala was a cold, cruel bastard to everyone besides Mariam. ...Actually, they say being friends with an ex is impossible; sometimes Ian thought it true, since Mariam and Tala could exchange kind words for a few minutes and then be at eachother's throats. Ian guessed that Tala must've liked Mariam before just seeing her again this year. Probably from back in the drinking days.

Ian also guessed what was coming after the bell rang.

Maybe a shove into the lockers? A hard punch to the shoulder? Mean comments?

The thought made Ian look down slightly at his notes, before tilting his scared eyes back up to the ticking clock.

* * *

Mariah let out a rushed breath as she jogged down the sidewalk from Christavelle's modelling company. The pinkette was so out of energy and time she didn't know what to do with herself.

Her boss was craving a latte... But Mariah's stomach was craving her lunch! Not only that, but she had classes this morning...

But with a glance at the clock tower hankered high in the middle of the city, she wasn't going to get there. The girl groaned. Her feet ached too.

Running down hard cobble stone sidewalks in 4 inch Jimmy Choo's wasn't her favorite way to travel. Especially not when she was balancing Christavelle's checkbook, her laptop, and her own coffee just so she could stay awake to work.

..Maybe her job in the fashion world wasn't all Mariah had hoped it would be?

No. Mariah was sure it was. She noticed passerbys' glances at her in her long dark purple silk dress, hurrying along with her beautiful pink locks flying in the wind behind her. It made her smile. Mariah wasn't at all vain. She looked at Julia, Mariam and Jemma and saw the kind of beauty that put a lot of the models to shame. And Mariah knew she didn't entirely compare. The neko-jin thought herself ugly by _no _means; Just not as pretty as them. But she was happy.

_They _weren't getting hot, totally expensive designer clothes for free. Or meeting celebrities.

That thought too made Mariah grin as she paced into Starbucks.

* * *

Kai looked down at his work, trying to ignore Tala and Ian's charades on the other side of the room. He was supposed to go drinking with them afterward... He couldn't. He didn't want to tell Tala that he was 'required' back at his Grandfather's new home this afternoon.

His mind blocked out everything about math that he learned as his thoughts concentrated on the day before's 'meeting'.

_Kai growled and tried to throw a punch back at his grandfather, only to have the old man grab his wrist and twist it painfully. Kai hissed in pain and tore his wrist out of Voltaire's grip, to see the man laughing at him._

"_You're pitiful, Kai. You're younger and almost as tall as I am. Yet your techniques, just like in the beyblading arena, are so predictable."_

_Kai grit his teeth, feeling pain flooding up his arm from the injured wrist._

"_And you always leave yourself unprotected."_

_Before Kai could register what Voltaire had said this time, the man's fist collided with his jaw hard. There was a crack, like his bone shifting, as Kai fell back against the wall and brought a hand to his jaw quickly. His crimson orbs screwed shut tightly, more pain engulfing his system._

_But it wasn't the pain that bothered Kai. He liked pain._

_It was his friends. His girlfriend. They would__** know. **_

_**His black eye was just fading out, and now this?...**_

_Kai clenched his teeth as he heard Voltaire scoff and walk away._

Kai sent a glance to his swollen wrist, buried under his favorite long indigo gloves. He had managed to avoid suspicion all day, at least from his friends. But when he went to Geography next period and had to deal with Salima, well, that was a different story.

She was so observant...

The slightest flinch, the smallest odd movement, and her lovely red brows would arch upward in confuse and demand the truth in subtle ways. Kai sighed softly, hoping no one in the whispering class around him heard.

What could he tell her??

...The truth?

No. Definitely not.

If there was one thing Kai didn't want, it was Salima getting involved in this mess.

...She was saving him. Every time she touched him, every time she said 'I Love You', Kai felt a bruise disappear. Kai felt a cut, on his wrist, evaporate into thin air.

All of it became memories.

Memories...

Kai looked out the window at the sun as he remembered what he once was.

He'd been a child. Scared of the boogeyman and cried for his parents, who never came.  
He'd been a kid. Entranced by beyblading and dreaming of a better life, which happened without his notice.  
He'd been on a team. Full of friends ready to help and support him, who he ignored.  
He'd been heartless.  
He'd been a statue.

He'd been ....Kai.

Now, as high school forced it's way into his world and new lives and personalities developed around him, Kai could feel himself changing. Everyone was changing.

But not everyone knew if their specific change was a good one.

Salima was good. Kai knew that.

...But with Voltaire out of prison now and living closer than ever, ...Would everything go back to normal? The way it had been in his memories...?

...Kai didn't know if he wanted that. He wanted cold Kai Hiwatari to be locked up in the closet that was his past memories, and stay there. He would keep his 'happiness', as he had it now. He would hold on to Salima, and his friends.

...Whether he died doing it or not.

The boy sighed again, looking back at the classroom around him as the sunlight began to burn his dark crimson eyes. Tyson, his former teammate caught his attention.

The Granger boy was chatting excitedly to Aaron of the Barthez Battalion, seated in front of him, so excited he didn't notice Ms. Webster pause her lecture.

What had gotten him so happy? Just the day before, before Tyson and Hilary dashed out of Chemistry Tyson seemed down-

And _Hilary._ Kai put the pieces together in his mind. Tyson must've made his move when he dragged Hilary out of class.

That brought a smirk to Kai's lips. Now Hilary -hopefully- would leave him alone!

The smirk only widened when Ms. Webster clubbed a ruler across the back of Tyson's head.

* * *

Kenny sighed deeply as he tucked Dizzi under his arm and left Media Immersion class.

Time had seemed to fly on by for him; Like it didn't exist. Not without Emily by his side. In fact, she was the only girl from the BBA ranks to take Media Immersion; He, Emily and Jim were the only kids in the BBA in fact who bothered with the course.

It was hard stuff; advertising, pros and cons of electro-magnetic forces, the effects all brands of media can install on the public, how this media is made, contracted and obtained, and most important of all, it's done almost entirely on computers. Xavier Academy had high-quality supplies of course, but no one to Kenny could ever replace Dizzi.

As a matter of fact, no one could replace the girl who normally sat in the empty seat between he and Jim either.

Kenny walked down the hallway, heading up a floor to the dorm rooms. Classes for the day were over, blessid God.

'I... I did _not _just think that...' the brunette thought to himself as he placed Dizzi on his desk, opened her screen and let his annoying friend have her comments.

**You seem stressed out Chief. Are you okay? Circuits where they should be? **Dizzi's familiar voice said, Kenny gaining a weak-willed smile as he walked straight into his bathroom.

"I'm fine Dizzi, just a little tired. I was planning to go see Emily at the hospital tonight so I need a shower." The Chief said inquisitively, livening up his voice in the hopes that Dizzi would buy his charade.

How could he not be sad? Not be.. Un-normal?

His world had been yanked off it's hinges; Turned upside down by the one problem he thought he'd never have to face.

Emily, getting addicted to drugs.

She was his best friend... His role-model... His...

Now he wouldn't go _that _far in his little dreamy head thoughts. Kenny's weak grin widened a little more when he ran a hand through his chestnut hair, damp with sweat from trying to concentrate on Emily's room visits while keeping a schedule at the same time. It was pretty tough.

"_You shouldn't concentrate so hard on coming in to see me Kenny... I'm fine now. I'm in counseling 5 times a week, on the detox program and getting all my homework!"_ _She'd said his last visit. "I'll be back soon ya know. Go worry about school; it's what you Love."_

_No Emily, I Love You._

How Kenny wished he had the courage behind his big-framed glasses. The courage to actually say those words that day.

"_No no no Emily, it's fine. You really need a friend right now."_

Bet a boyfriend would be even better.

Kenny just sighed when he spotted that he'd forgotten to bring in clothes to change into. And actually, Dizzi'd never answered him. So, he walked out of the bathroom, shoving his shirt back on. He rounded the corner.

"Hey Dizzi, you okay?" Kenny asked curiously.

Dizzi never answered.

"Dizzi?"

"I told her to recharge her batteries. That I'd talk with you tonight."

Kenny turned quickly to the feminine voice.

Emily was sitting on his bed, smiling warmly up at him.


	20. Fight For Your Right

**Jemma:** Hi guys, we're impressed by the number of reviews we got for the last chapter! Keep it up! Though we also thought that some reviewers and PMers should let the story unravel just slightly before they become judgemental; everything is a mindset. Trust me; everything, and nothing, is what it seems. Now review again people!

* * *

"Welcome back Emily!" Jim sang out as Emily and Kenny walked hand in hand into Media Immersion class the next day.

The red head smiled. It was like the class automatically brightened; her smile.

It was as if nothing bad had ever happened to her.

"Thanks Jim." Her smile widened as Kenny gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. Soon enough she found herself seated into her old computer chair between Kenny and Jim. Both of the boys' faces were plastered with bright smiles. Many of the other kids in Media Immersion who'd heard of Emily's situation found themselves waving and smiling at their missing companion as well.

"Good to have you back Emily." Ms. Hilliard said, patting the girl on the shoulder as she handed around the new worksheets.

"You think you'll be able to understand what we're doing now Em?" Her new boyfriend asked, his buried eyes looking at her with concern through his lenses. He'd been blushing so brightly the whole day that there was nary a second where his glasses weren't fogged up!

"Sure Kenny." She smiled, picking up the sheet and looking it over. "I understand everything, thanks to you." Then she leant over and planted a soft kiss to his red cheek.

Kenny went a whole shade darker, and he turned his head away quickly, back to his monitor screen. Emily laughed a cheery laugh at it; she no longer coughed uncontrollably.

As she reached for the mouse, Emily caught a glance of her arm with the minor scars she'd obtained.

"_Here's your shit, kid." The man said, handing Emily a baggy. She looked down at it, and nodded to him before placing a roll of taped bills into his hand and then turning, tucking the bag inside her shirt and pulling her sweater closed._

_Once she was a safe distance from the campus, she let out a deep breath as her back rested against the cool bark of a tree and she unzipped her sweater. The redhead then pulled out the baggy, opening it and taking out the plastic syringe containing a cloudy white liquid._

_She grit her teeth as she pulled tight the elastic band with her teeth, tightening it around her arm to the point of it stinging. Next, she shakily used her other arm to inject the crystal drug into her pulsing vein._

_The girl released a content, deep breath as she felt her craving becoming slowly satisfied. But as the time in which she sat there played on, her arms and legs began to itch and she felt herself digging furiously at her limbs with dull fingernails._

Emily's gaze saddened for a moment, before she shook her head and refocused her own eyes on her computer.

"Emily?" Her blue eyes looked at him and she smiled.

"Yeah Kenny?" Their voices had lowered since earlier, as the specialized class began to lose themselves in their overbearing workload.

"..Why'd you do it?"

........

Emily wasn't quite sure what to tell him. When those words slipped from his lips, it seemed like Jim and the rest of the classroom seemed to fade away and get lost in her memories.. Like she hoped her usage would.

But so far, the images of her need for the meth had not left her mind. She was scared of them. She hated them. Perhaps that was why she'd chosen to go to Kenny's room first instead of her own dorm room last night.

Emily hated being reminded of it.

"...I dunno, Chief.. Can we leave it alone please?..." Her voice seemed to trail off, and Emily slowly turned her head away from the boy.

Kenny cast her a sad glance from underneath his chocolate hair, and just nodded before readjusting his glasses and looking back at his screen.

Why though?

The question remained on Kenny's mind for such a long time. For all the weeks Emily had spent in the hospital, he just tried to figure out why she'd ever want to do such a terrible, disgusting and inappropriate thing to herself.

He Loved her. Kenny had admitted that to her the night before.

"_So.. I decided to come here first.." Emily smiled, her pink lips sagging a little at the corners._

"_I'm so glad you did.. I can't believe it. You're finally coming back to school??" His excited voice chimed. Even inside, Kenny felt his exhaustion slip away._

"_Sure are Kenny." She grinned, the pull at her lips lightening. Her eyes seemed to brighten, now that she'd been able to come back to school. Now at least, with classes and such, Emily wouldn't be so bored._

_But most of all... Kenny had her back._

"_...You know Emily..." Kenny sat down on the bed beside her. "You have no idea how much me and Dizzi have discussed the different referendums around myself exposing a dark secret to you."_

_She cocked her head to the side. Her lovely hair bounced as she did._

"_And what's that Kenny?"_

"_..That I Love you. Always have, always will." _

_Kenny wanted to crawl back into the bathroom and die. Never, in his life, had he spoken so literal to a girl before! Especially not Emily! ...Oh God... What had he done?!_

"_...." She was quiet._

_Kenny was no girl expert, but that never meant well! His throat seemed to clog and his face turned redder than a radish as she breather out her answer._

"_..I Love You too."_

_Kenny felt like dying even more._

"_Kenny.. If it weren't for you I'd have never gotten through this." Her grin faded into a smile, so bright and loving Kenny never anticipated that she could look that way._

_And he Loved it._

Kenny's smile returned as he went on with his assignment.

* * *

Mariam gave a deep sigh as she twirled the cord of the microphone around her finger, sitting on the floor speaker.

Ozuma glanced over at her from his drum set stool down in the music room.

"I know that look." She was staring into space. "What happened?" Her old captain asked, turning his gaze back toward his taped up drum stick.

"Me and Max got into a fight last night..." She muttered.

"Hm. Over what?" Ozuma asked, gently strumming his uninjured drum stick against his high cymbal.

"Me and Jemma..." Mariam said, trailing off. Her voice held a bit of uncertainty, like she herself was confused about the argument.

"Why would Max have a problem with you and Jemma? She's your best friend." He said. His emerald eyes didn't look back at her, but _his_ voice held as much concern as his pride would allow.

"Well, it went somethin' like this..."

"_You __**always **__do this!" Max snarled, turning to Mariam quickly as she shut his dorm room door behind them._

"_Do __**what**__, Max!? Invite my friend to hang with us!?" She looked at him, trying to fight the temptation to cross her arms and stamp her foot like a child at Toys R' Us._

"_Exactly that Mariam! I made it very clear to you that I wanted it to be a night for us alone! Not having Jemma there! Just for one night! But __**noooooooo**__." Max sneered, dragging out his 'no' to proclaim a sarcastic point. _

"_It's not like she hurts anything Max!" Mariam yelled back, ripping the ponytail out of her hair and shoving it into her purse. Max just scoffed and faced the window._

"_Yeah, sure she doesn't." He grumbled. His azure eyes were narrowed, Mariam could tell by the reflection he cast in the glass._

"_Oh come onnnnnn Max! We can spend all tomorrow night together. I promise. It's just that she wanted to come ton-"_

"_Don't even __**gimme**__ that Mariam! You know friggen well that you're just saying that now because you know that next time you do it again you'll be able to say the same thing!" He snarled, turning to face her. _

_Mariam grit her teeth and crossed her arms, her foot giving an impatient stomp to the floor despite her better judgement._

"_You know that's not tr-"_

"_It__** is! **__Sometimes I friggen think you Love her more than you Love me!" He groaned, taking off his jacket and giving it an irritated toss into the open closet._

"_Well __**fine**__ then Maxie! You sit here and stew in your goddamn anger and see if I give a shit! I'm leaving." The blue-haired girl turned on her heel and walked back to the door, opening it. Max sat down on the bed and huffed._

"_Of course you are... Going to spend more time with Jemma I guess..."_

_Mariam growled and slammed the door behind her._

"Wow... That's pretty heavy." Kane said, walking back into the room with a bottle of water.

"Thank you for eavesdropping." Mariam snapped, taking the water from his hand, opening it and taking a quick sip. Kane just shrugged and took his own sip when she handed it back.

"No offense Mariam, but if you and Max had plans beforehand to do something together and then you let her come, well... I don't blame him." Ray said too, plugging in his guitar and giving it a test strum.

Mariam huffed.

"What was I supposed to do!? She had no one else to hang out with-"

"You just tell her '_No_'. It's really that simple." Ozuma said, standing up and stretching. Mariam scoffed at his comment, shaking her head and unraveling the tangled mic cord from around her wrist and hand.

"You're not in a relationship. It's easy for you to say that." She said, keeping her eyes on the cord.

"Um, I am Mariam." Ray said, looking over at the Black Parade's lead vocalist. "I'm with Mariah. And frankly, she doesn't have someone who she spends all her time with besides me... I know why Max is upset." The Chinese boy said. "He just wants his girlfriend; without the long-distance charges."

Kane nodded as well.

"Yeah. I know friendship 'comes first' but Max really likes you and you're gonna throw the relationship away if you keep being so stupid." Kane said. Mariam turned to him quickly.

"Well _excuse me._" Mariam snorted. "Where's _your_ girlfriend, relationship pro??" Kane just rolled his eyes and slung his guitar over his shoulder. "Are we gonna practice or not?? Recess ends in ten minutes." The blue-haired guy said, looking at the rest of his band.

Mariam sighed deeply and nodded, raising the mic.

"Let's do the new song. One, two, three..."

" _We had fire in our eyes; In the beginning.  
__I, never felt so alive... In the beginning. You..  
__You blame me, but...  
__It's not fair when you say that I didn't try;  
__I just don't wanna hear it anymore._

_I swear I never meant to Let It Die.  
__I just don't care about you anymore.  
__It's not fair when you say that I didn't try.  
__I just don't care about you anymore.._

_We had time on our side; In the beginning. We..  
__We had nothing to hide; In the beginning. You..  
__You blame me, but;  
__It's not fair when you say that I didn't try;  
__I just don't wanna hear it anymore._

_I swear I never meant to Let It Die.  
__I just don't care about you anymore.  
__It's not fair when you say that I didn't try;  
__I just don't care about you anymore._

_You say that I didn't try..  
__You say that I didn't try..  
__You say that I didn't try....._

_I swear I never meant to Let It Die.  
__I just don't care about you anymore.  
__It's not fair when you say that I didn't try;  
__I just don't care about you anymore._

_I just don't care about you anymore.  
__(I just don't care about you anymore.. )  
__I just don't care about you anymore.  
__(I just don't care about you anymore.. )_

_I just don't care about you anymore...._ "

The recess bell rang and the four looked up from their craft.

* * *

Ian clutched his books to his chest, and grit his teeth as he passed by their 'place'. One of those oh-so-popular spots where certain people hung out between and while waiting for their classes.

And when Tala, Kai, and Bryan weren't outside by the beach, and Spencer wasn't at cross country, and Mariam wasn't practicing with her band, that's where they were.

He lowered his head and tried to step past with another crowd of people stalking the halls. The Geo room wasn't so far away..

"Hey there small-fry. Where ya headed?" A powerful hand grasped Ian's shoulder, and yanked him back towards their gathering. Ian heard them snicker, and his blood ran cold.

It was always like this. Now.

"Waitin for an answer kid..." Mariam said, smirking over at Tala. Tala chuckled while Spencer sighed deeply.

They were always at it. Kai just watched the scene, sometimes biting back a laugh at Ian's lame attempts at full sentences. Whatever had happened to that kid they once knew, he didn't know; but the new Ian was a pain.

"Come on guys, I just wanna go to class..." Ian said, looking past his bullies and down towards Mr. Fagan's room door.

"You want to go to class do ya? Is that what you want?" Bryan laughed, turning Ian quickly to face the next classroom door across the hall.

Before Ian had a chance to utter a word, Bryan pushed with all his might and Ian sailed into the door, his head and arms making hard impact. His former friends chuckled as he tried to pick himself up and slip away without a confrontation.

Ian grit his teeth at the short bursts of pain shooting up through the bone in his nose. It wasn't broken, but it had probably come close... He sighed deeply, and used the door as support to heave himself up once he was sure his attackers had slunk away.

No one ever saw what happened to him.

No, wait. That was a lie.

Even now, a sea of faces chuckled and giggled at him, laughing at his expense, before going their own ways. In that chaos even Ian saw a few familiar faces. No one helped him.

No one ever did.

The poor boy wiped his fist across his nose, and inspected the light brown of his glove for the redness of blood before looking down at his scattered books and papers around the floor. With a deep sigh, he bent down and began to pick them up.

'Someday,' He thought, 'Someday.. You're going to get what you deserve. Because I sure as hell don't deserve this.' He mentally cursed their names to the darkest, most pain-filled bowels of Hell before he tucked his books under his arm again and turned towards his Geography classroom door way.

* * *

**SB:** I claim nothing except for the plot. Song: Let It Die -_Three Days Grace_.


	21. Basketball Diaries

**Jemma:** I think this chapter is pretty heavy. But, it's still got some humor and some reality all rolled into one. Review guys! And PS; please don't PM us about inconsiderate, poor, horrible racist language... It's reality; we should all learn just how hurtful and real it really is.

* * *

"I know it was you Kyle! I should kick your goddamn ass!" Eddie spat, giving the blonde bully a hard shove into the lockers of the boys' changing room.

"Fuck you nigger!" He sneered right back, kicking out at Eddie with a foot and succeeding in pushing the tall AllStar backward.

That word...

'How dare he!?' Eddie growled mentally. Of all the insulting things to say to a person..

The other basketball players in the locker room sniggered and stared as the fight between Eddie and Kyle jumped up another notch. With a feral growl, Eddie lunged at him, Kyle's back hitting the lockers again before exchanging a rally of punches with his enemy.

Soon enough, after taking a bad smack to the jaw, Eddie stumbled backward against a bench. And with Kyle hot on his tail, the bleached blonde racist was close enough for Eddie to pull him roughly down with him and let the fight continue.

"Get the fuck off me!" Eddie growled as he continued to jab his knee into Kyle's ribs.

"Make me you black son of a bitch!" Kyle yelled. The white of his cheeks were a cool red, and sweat was beginning to bead on Eddie's forehead.

It was no longer a 'menacing scuffle'.

"..Maybe we should stop 'em.." A boy from the back said lowly, looking around nervously at the other members of his team. The compliment was much ignored; others around the poor boy were screaming, yelling and egging the battling boys on.

"We never wanted you on this team you nigger freak!" Kyle screamed as Eddie heaved the boy off of him and slammed him into the side of the bench they'd fallen over.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Eddie yelled louder.

The next thing that happened froze everyone in the locker room stiff.

"What the hell is going on in here!?"

Headmaster Ronald Payne pushed open the swinging door and marched into the center of the room.

* * *

"So what did they do??" Ray asked, stepping into the long hallway waiting room outside Payne's large office.

"Well, pardon my french," Mariah said, looking up at her boyfriend from her chair. "But Eddie and Kyle pretty much tried to fucking murder eachother." She snorted.

"It got pretty violent." Oliver sighed. "And then the Headmaster busted them." The green-haired boy said. "Oh, and that wasn't french."

Mariah just sent him a sarcastic look.

"...Anyway," Hilary said as she noticed the off-topicness, "..How much trouble do you think they're gonna get in?"

"I know Kyle won't get in much."

All the faces in the hallway turned toward the annoying, nagging, confidant voice.

"Kyle knows how to play it just right." King smirked.

Dunga sneered and stood up.

"I should beat the crap outta you pretty boy, you damn well know that Kyle's gonna fry!" The large SaintShield blader said. But King just laughed.

"I don't think so. Besides; none of you even know what happened." His smirk grew wider; more confidant. No one liked it.

"Eddie wouldn't start a rumble for no reason!" Micheal exclaimed, looking up at King through his chestnut bangs angrily.

King snorted his opinion.

"I'm _sure_ he wouldn't. Unless he was jealous because Kyle's a better basketball player!" The silver-haired teen retorted.

"That's a load of shit." Emily said bluntly, walking into the hallway as well and dropping her bag onto an empty chair. "Eddie could kick the crap out of Kyle any day!" She said, her own sly AllStarz-style smirk creeping onto her lips. "Besides; you're just trying to act like Kyle's not a secret racist outside of his gay-ass basketball team!"

King's growl made her blood run cold.

"I'm sure you would know a little something about keeping secrets wouldn't you Emily!?" Mouths in the hall dropped. Salima just managed to grab Emily's swinging arm as the door to the office opened, and Kyle, Eddie and a few other team members plus the coach stepped out.

The door closed behind them, and if death glares could cause actual death, Eddie, Kyle and King would be twenty feet under.

As soon as King, Kyle and their little followers on the team made their way out of the hallway, Coach Carter sighed deeply and clapped Eddie on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry son. You should know better." With that, he too made his way out.

"...What happened!?" Crusher asked, looking up at Eddie curiously.

He didn't answer; he was watching the long stretch of hallway.

"....Eddie?" Mathilda said, reaching out a short arm and tapping her friend on the wrist. "What happened...?"

He sighed and turned to look at his mass of friends, waiting for the prognosis.

"Kyle denied everything. He said he never said anything rude or racist."

Rick's jaw dropped.

"That's not fucking fair!" He bellowed, his anger turning to surprise as Eddie began to walk forward down the hallway.

A few looks were exchanged before everyone stood up from their waiting room seats and trotted along fastly after him.

"Eddie??"

"Hey Eddie, wait up!" A few of them asked. It was Steve that made it to his friend's side first.

"So dude, fill us in! If Kyle denied it, what happened then??"

"His stupid friends backed him up." Eddie's glum voice answered.

".." A few people sighed, others groaned and some said nothing at all.

".....But what happened, in the end...?" Tyson said, taking off his blue hat and scrunching it slightly in his hands. Eddie wasn't normally like this.

He didn't answer again, just kept walking.

"Eddie??" Tyson asked again, "Come on! Tell us, please!"

"I got kicked off the team." Eddie's voice almost sounded teary; it made many people stop in their tracks.

They just let him walk on.

* * *

"Four long months have passed..." Julia muttered to herself, running a hand down over the rock-hard bump in her abdomen.

So many changes she'd had to face.

"You okay?" Her brother asked, sitting on Hilary's bed across from her's. Julia looked over at him and smiled a crooked, luke-warm smile.

"Yeah Raul, I'm fine.." She hoped he'd ignore the trail at the end of her response.

Julia didn't know if she was fine.

A teenage girl, **pregnant.  
**A teenage girl with no parents, **pregnant.  
**A teenage girl with no father to her baby present, **pregnant.  
**A teenage girl in high school amongst her friends and peers, **pregnant.**

Never, in a million years.... Never had she even thought about it.

"..You sure sis?"

"Huh?" She turned her spaced-out gaze back to her little brother, only to see Raul looking at her, his emerald eyes bright with worry.

"I asked, are you sure you were okay... But I don't guess you are... What's wrong?" He asked.

Julia looked back at the wall of her dim dorm room. The blinds were closed, Hilary was out inspecting the Eddie business and it was just she and her brother and the... The fetus... The baby... 'Family time'.

"...You know Raul... I dunno... I dunno if I'm okay.." Her voice choked. But, no tears appeared in her brave eyes. "...It only seems like yesterday, ya know.... Yesterday that everyone was in the same hotel room at beyblade tournaments, playing video games and sharing pizza with us." She muttered. "..Now I'm all grown up; ...I have to be; For the baby..."

Then the tears came. Raul blinked; maybe he was pushing back tears himself as he listened to his sister's heartfelt confession. She was going through so much...

"Raul... Hilary hardly even talks to me anymore, and she's my roommate..." Julia stammered. "Every time a boy looks at me, all I can picture him thinking is 'thank God I'm not the one stuck in this situation with you' !" Her voice rose a little. "..Everyone thinks I'm nothing now..!"

Before Julia could react, she felt her little brother's tight grip around her. His loving, honest, tight family hug.

She cried into his shoulder.

* * *

"Here." Ming Ming looked up from her seat at the small table in she and Kai's dorm room. He had placed a plate of french fries in front of her.

"...What are those for?" She asked.

The Russian rolled his eyes.

"To eat you fucking idiot." He spat. Ming Ming looked down again at the plate of fries and sighed.

She'd eaten breakfast today... And, she had a few strawberries from the café at dinner. It wouldn't be good to have a fried supper.

"I haven't seen you eat a damn thing in days. And since I'm buying half of it, and I don't like what I have to buy for you, you better start having your share." He hissed, turning his back to her and emptying the access fry grease into a pan by the sink.

Ming Ming gulped.

"Thanks, Kai..." She murmured. Hesitantly, she picked a fry off of the small plate, and raised it to her lips. The batter barely touched the soft pink of them before she grit her teeth and lowered her hand again.

Nope. Nu uh. No way. But, Kai...

Ming Ming gulped again, and watched Kai carefully for signs of turning around. In the mean time, she began to shove the fries into her hoodie pockets.

Kai turned a few minutes later and looked at her empty plate, cocking an eyebrow.

"Want some more? There are a few left." She quickly shook her head.

"No. Thanks though."

Kai rolled his eyes again, and walked back into to bedroom area, shoving the rest of the fries onto his own plate.

* * *

Eddie sat at his desk that night, Old Reliable under his hand on the wood.

'Raul must still be down in Julia's room', he thought, 'Better off. His constant questions would just annoy me right now anyway...'

The boy sighed sadly, and stood up from his dimly lit desk. Before Eddie could even sense the anger and deeper sadness within him, he'd brought his hands to his black and blue Xavier basketball jersey and ripped it from his shoulders and back. His basketball fell to the floor with a thump, along with a few shreds of fabric.

Tears fell from his eyes.

"How could he??" Eddie questioned no one. "How could he be so ignorant and hateful?? Getting me cut just two weeks from a tournament!?" He spat at air.

Playing basketball was all Eddie had ever wanted to do. Play, win, and have his friends along for the ride.

_The friends who spent all afternoon waiting for him outside the Headmaster's office._

...His hopes at a good team had been trashed. Trashed by senseless losers who weren't tolerant of anyone but their own lame selves.

Old Reliable rolled to a stop at his bed.

'_It could be worse,' _he thought. _'I could have the type of spiteful friends that Kyle has.'_

That small, uneven decent thought brought a trace of a smile to Eddie's tear-wet face.

'_I've got the kind of friends that are for life.'_

He forced himself to smile weakly as he bent down and picked up Old Reliable.

"We've had some good times, buddy... And some bad ones; like this stupid team. But, there's always something better to look forward to." Eddie smiled a little brighter at the worn, old scuff marks decorating his ball, and gave it a gentle toss into the closet.

He turned his head then, looking out the window as the first snowflakes of winter made their way to the ground.

He chuckled as it struck him how cold it actually was starting to get without a shirt.


	22. Secrets And Lies

**Jemma:** This chapter is pretty intense... Hark! We're nearing the end of this fic. But there are still like 5 or 6 left to go. Maybe more. But the ending is in the near future. Review!

* * *

"It has to stop, Kai." Tala hissed, his arms crossed as he stared out at the snow covered ground from Kai's bedroom in Voltaire's newly renovated abode.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do?!" Kai snarled, "I've tried everything..."

"I know. We all have.." Bryan sighed, sitting in the cushioned love seat across from the window Tala was upraised by.

Another afternoon after classes; just awaiting what horrors he had in store for them this time.

"But this is happening too much. Kai there's only so long you can go before someone finds out about what's been going on. There are only two months of classes left; we have final exams to study for. We can't be worrying about whether you're gonna make it in or not. Besides; it's already causing friction... Isn't it?" Tala asked, his voice dropping as he turned from the window and looked back at Kai. The Russian team captain was lying on his bed, a cold, icy cloth pressed to his left temple.

Kai groaned softly.

Friction...

"_Kai, what the __**hell**__ has been going on!?" Salima said loudly, grabbing her boyfriend's arm by his locker and turning the taller man to face her. _

_He looked down at her from a blackened eye._

"_What do you mean? ..I have to get to class." Kai shrugged off her hold and tried to walk away, but despite Salima's size, she wasn't a push-over. The red-headed girl just gripped his arm tighter and turned him once more._

"_You haven't returned any of my calls! I haven't seen you in days!" She said loudly. Her lavender eyes looked on the verge of tears. _

_It hurt him to see it. But he couldn't show it._

"_I've just been busy, Salima." He said sternly. The sharpness to his voice was almost enough to scare her a little.._

"_That's a lie, and you know it." She stuttered, watching as a group of people gave them curious looks as they passed. "...You just... You won't tell me what's wrong..." _

_What made Salima's voice quiver, she didn't know; it might've been fear; it might've been sadness; but she knew it was a dominant feeling, that wasn't going to go away until she knew what he was hiding._

_Kai read it through her large, purple teary pools. It hurt her, too... But how much?_

"_...There's nothing wrong with me." He pulled his arm almost violently out of her's, and walked away._

_He knew she stood there, as the hallway emptied for classes, and just watched him disappear._

Kai looked up at the ceiling from his void eyes. Salima... He'd been pushing her away. All this time.

But it was the only way... The only way, to make sure she was safe.

_I do this because I Love You._

"Imagine how she feels..." Bryan's voice trailed off. Tala looked at him quickly.

"Yeah because you would know." He spat at the lilac-haired boy.

(Bryan wouldn't make note that the little comment dug deeper than perhaps even Tala meant.)

He rolled his eyes and looked over at Kai on the bed.

"How bad's it gonna be tomorrow?" Bryan asked him.

Kai groaned in pain, and pushed his aching body to sit up on the scratchy comforter. He didn't exactly know how to answer his question; just _how_ bad was it gonna be? Tyson was constantly complaining at him; Ray gave him weird looks. Everyone else just kinda avoided him, and Salima was a nervous wreck.

How bad is that?

Kai sighed deeply and flinched as he removed the iced cloth from his swollen face, soon to be replaced with the other one Spencer brought in. It's for their own good... He sighed softly this time, and turned to look at his reflection.

The snow was softly falling again, and covering the already ivory land with a new blanket of soft white. It was gloomy, when Kai thought about it...

So was his reflection.

After all, not too many people can pull off a purple, black and blue face.

* * *

"It's my fault... I'm really sorry....."

Mariam sighed at Jemma's pitiful attitude and sat down on the bed beside her friend.

"No, Jem, it's not your fault... We've just been in different places lately..." Jemma noted how Mariam's voice sorrowfully trailed off at the end.

"I see... Look.. Max is a nice guy. He really is." Jemma layed a hand on Mariam's shoulder reassuringly.

"I know, Jemma..." Mariam looked at her curiously. "That's why I've always liked him."

Jemma smiled weakly at her feeble attempt at communicating her inner feelings. Mariam was just never the sort of person who it came easy to; at least now when she wasn't holding a mic.

"Yeah..," The black-haired girl almost chuckled a little. "Maybe I should really give you two some space..."

"No no no, I mean... You're my best friend. I dunno what I'd do without you being around to help me." Jemma watched as the first real smile that day crossed Mariam's pretty features. The ice blue eyed girl reached a hand out and brushed some of Mariam's soft strands out of her face.

"You're my best friend too."

Mariam let her eyes sink deep into the girl's across from her. It brought a lot of relief, just hanging out with a girl. A girl who got it... Who understood. Jemma's fingertips brushing the pale skin of her cheek brought warmth to her heart.

"It'll be okay, Mariam. Max Loves you. And I Love You too. I'll just back out of the picture for a while."

"But Jemma, you don't have to do that-"

"Shhh." Jemma smiled weakly again. "I know I don't. But I will. At least for now. I don't want to ruin this for you." Her smile was reassuring and sweet.

Still, though...

Mariam could see the smallest amount of regret and hurt in Jemma's watery eyes.

"Jemma..." She trailed off, taking the other girl's hand in her own from Mariam's face. "Thank you."

Jemma leant in a little closer and whispered to Mariam softly,

"You're welcome."

The world seemed to blur, when the two faces just met lips on lips.

The kiss was soft, but, it was full of feeling.

A feeling Mariam hadn't felt when she kissed Max... At least not lately. But then again, this kiss.. It held something else, too. Something forbidden and wrong to her that was just being _slightly_ overshadowed. Max's kisses didn't have that.

Mariam's eyes were still open; Jemma's were closed.

It was wrong.... So very, very wrong...

The SaintShield's eyes closed.

Maybe, just for now.. It could be right.

As Jemma felt Mariam relax into the kiss, her hands rested on Mariam's shoulders, and drew her in even closer. One of Mariam's hands went to the back of her head.

Just like criminals, Jemma got off the bed minutes later and locked the door so they could continue.

* * *

Julia looked up from her book at the pounding on her door.

"Who's that?" Hilary asked, looking at Julia accusingly. Julia sighed.

"I dunno. But they're being noisy enough." The girl groaned softly as she pushed her six and a half-month belly from the bed and stumbled over to the door on the shag carpet.

Once she opened it, she could've fainted.

"Julia.... You don't know how long I've been trying to find you."

Nathan stared back at her. His eyes widened when he saw how her stomach was roughly it's own continent.

* * *

"Hey."

Johnny looked up from his tennis racket and over his shoulder.

"..Hey."

"I have a lot to apologize for, if you'd just give me the time..." Darcy said. Hesitantly, she rubbed one arm clad in a green long-sleeve shirt with her other hand and then sat down on the court bench beside him.

"I know you do... But why should I give you the time?" Johnny said, looking back down at his cracked tennis racket. Darcy bit her lip.

"Please believe me... I didn't know. Enrique seemed like a nice guy, I-"

"Just thought you'd have a 'fun night'." He spat. Darcy almost flinched.

"No, Johnny.... If I'd known you were into me that way I wouldn't of even talked to him!" She said, placing one hand on his knee and shaking a little as if that would help get her point across.

"Well jesus Darcy, are you fucking blind!? It wasn't that hard to see!" He almost yelled, looking at her with... Maybe it was rage or hurt, she didn't know, clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" As soon as the words left Darcy's mouth, her head tilted down, and her long brown hair covered the half of her face that tears were falling from. The other side was a little eclipsed in shadow from her bang.

Johnny rolled his eyes and then gave a deep sigh.

"I know you are." When he wrapped his arm around her, she was shaking. "..Are you cold?" He asked.

"..No..." She muttered. ...He hadn't scared her, had he??

"Then why are you shaking Darcy??" He asked. She swore there was concern there. Maybe even a lot of it.

"I-I don't know, Johnny..." She muttered again, looking away from him. As she did, though, the lamp posts around the court caught a sparkle on one of her fat tears.

"..Darcy, please don't cry...."

When he saw those tears, it was like something in a bad sitcom; inside of him, Johnny felt something just click. Sometimes, in tennis matches, when he was close to losing or winning, a fire just spurred inside him, a deep passion that made him able to push himself the extra stretch to win the game for sure.

But this wasn't that passion... It was something new. Now Johnny McGregor wasn't an idiot; he knew what sincerity, passion, lust, joy, and grief felt like. He knew pity tears; though he'd never used them himself.

The feeling inside him when he saw Darcy cry, well... He knew her tears weren't for pity; maybe not for sadness and grief either. Johnny had never been good with words; he got angry often. He wasn't a wimp; he didn't get scared.

But that; those... That was fear.

"...What are you afraid of?" Johnny pulled her closer to him with the arm wrapped around her, and leant in so he could better hear her soft sobs.

"I... I'm afraid..... That you won't forgive me."

Yeah; Johnny was taken aback.

"Darcy, I....." He sighed; it was hard for him to say, especially when he meant it. "I already have."

"..Really?" The surprise in her voice was shocking; if she actually thought he was such an angry person, inside and out................

Then maybe she actually didn't know enough about him to tell when he was infatuated.

"Really." Darcy gulped when his soft lips kissed her forehead, and her arms wrapped around him quickly.

"I Love You, Johnny."

Love. That was the feeling, he'd left out of his list. The one _he _didn't understand.

"..I Love You too, Darcy..." He held her tight.

She'd help him learn.

* * *

"How could you not tell me about this!?" Nathan blared loudly, pacing around Julia's dorm room like Raul had the first time he'd found out.

"Because we weren't even talking to eachother Nathan!" Julia yelled from sitting on the bed. "I knew you wouldn't want any part in this-"

"You're damn right I don't want any part in this!" He said angrily. "I wanted my girlfriend back; I didn't want a goddamn family!" He snarled.

"We've been over for a _long_ time Nathan! I don't want you back!" Julia screamed at him.

The bad thing was.... Is that she didn't believe her own words.

Yes, Julia had been ignoring him.

Yes, she hadn't been returning his phone calls.

Because, as said, she knew it was going to be like this. Nathan growled again.

"This is **unbelievable.** Because of you, _both _our lives are fucked! Now I gotta stick around for your goddamn baby _and_ I don't get the Julia I used to Love back.." The hate and animosity stewing in his voice was almost enough to scare her.

"You don't have to worry, Nathan, because I _don't_ want you hanging around! I'll do this on my own!"

Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm offering to help, even though I don't want to, and you're _still_ saying no to me!?" He said loudly. There was surprise and still anger in his voice. Julia nodded quickly, looking angrily up at him.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying!"

"Now get out of our room you freak!" Hilary hissed from the other end of the room. Nathan flashed her a terrifying glare, before he looked back to Julia.

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your stupid kid."

It was only after Nathan walked out that Julia felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

**SB:** I Loved writing this chapter. You should Love it too, because it might be the only one out for the next while.. Anyhow, review review review!


	23. Going Down The Road

**Jemma:** Here's another update :) Also, SB and some friends have been discussing the matter of readers who fave a fic, or alert it, but don't review. We think you should really get some more respect for the writer of the fic you've read; by not reviewing and saying what you think you're just giving said writer a reason to stop because his/her efforts are in vain. So, review please!

* * *

Bryan left Mrs. O'brien's guidance office briskly, almost slamming the tinted door on the way.

She was wrong.  
She was so wrong.

"_Ah, Bryan. Come on in and sit down." Mrs. O'brien, a medium-height woman with dark hair, an old smile and a hint of laughter to her eyes looked up with bright grin as Bryan softly closed the door behind him and walked over to her, taking a seat at her desk._

"_Mr. Adey told me you'd really like to talk about a few things. But I really should apologize, I mean it's been a month without me being able to get you an appointment."_

A month that Bryan had to suffer through.

"_It's okay Mrs." She nodded kindly._

"_So... As you know, you can tell me anything you wish; I won't share it with anyone else, and I'm always here when you need me."_

_Bryan nodded shyly._

"_Well..." The boy searched his mind for the right way to say everything. It was weird... He'd been a reckless, dangerous and fearsome beyblader all his life, but when it came to talking about 'confusing feelings' in front of a stupid guidance counselor, he fell up short._

"_It's a little scary, am I right?" His eyes looked back up to meet her's. Her smile never faltered; still there._

"_No..... Yeah." When she chuckled kindly, so did he; though he sounded more nervous. Bryan just couldn't help it. Sitting there, in that comfortable chair with his hands tucked into his black vest pockets (clenching and unclenching simultaneously) he needed a good laugh to lighten the mood, no matter the cause._

"_Just remember Bryan, no matter what you say, or how serious the matter of what you want to share, I'll always listen respectively."_

_Bryan's eyes shifted downward to look at the pattern on the table once more._

"_..I'm having weird feelings.. They're really kinda creeping me out...."_

_She was silent for no more than two seconds; then her smile, still cheery, appeared to soften and her head tilted to the side._

"_Okay. Can you tell me why you think so? Or is it too personal a question??" _

"_..." He was silent. He had to tell her; he knew that. "..I guess, I just think about other guys a lot...."_

_Her eyes widened a little before converting back to their wise manner._

"_Is it confusing sexual feelings?"_

_He really wished she'd keep her voice down._

"_..Uh.. Yeah."_

"_Bryan, it's normal. Everyone falls in Love. Everyone has urges. It doesn't matter the type of person; Homosexual, bisexual or straight; everyone feels confused some times."_

"_I'm not gay! ...Er, homosexual..." Bryan was shocked at the sudden volume in his voice._

"_I never said you were Bryan. Is there anyone else you talk to about matters like this?"_

_No. There wasn't. Bryan was all alone in his battle. His battle against his inner self._

"_No... I don't want em to know.." The lilac-haired boy muttered, his eyes making a trek from the table to a random bookcase in the small office._

"_I'm sure you have lots of people to talk to. Bryan, friends can really help at times like this. And, I tell you the truth; if they're the type of people to walk out on you when you need them, then they aren't good friends."_

_Good friends... Were Tala, Kai, Ian and everyone else from the BBA good friends? ...He thought they were. (Despite the fact that deep down inside, his pride would never let him admit that he appreciated them.)_

"_But I'm not ready to say any of this shi-" He caught the street mouth, "..__**stuff**__ to them..."_

_He hadn't noticed when he'd pulled his hands out of his vest pockets, but he soon felt her cool hand on his warm one on the desk._

"_Bryan there are hundreds of people who don't know their sexuality until they've experienced true Love. And, if ou're gay; that's just fine. Besides; if you're not ready to admit it, then don't Bryan." Her smile told him clearly that she was trying to help him... Bryan just didn't want to admit to himself, either. _

Besides, he didn't know if he was gay yet, so how could she be so sure!?

A few seconds later and he'd left the office.

A few chairs down the hallway, just short of the principle's office, a pair of violet eyes looked at him, a lime green brow cocked.

* * *

"Ian, your latest test scores are very, _very _impressive." Mr. Fagan doted, looking up from a stack of paper at Ian standing in front of him.

"Thanks sir. I've been studying a lot more lately."

"Good thing too. Because our school competes in a competition every year; something like a decathlon, only a whole lot of trivia about every subject. I would really like to see you compete."

Ian's jaw dropped. He'd heard about that competition; you were supposed to have a ninety-plus average just to qualify!

"Thanks Mr. Fagan, but I don't think-"

"You're nervous, am I right? I mean it's on live tv. But trust me; once the questions start comin' it gets a whole lot easier." Mr. Fagan continued. Even though he was only a Geography teacher (a sort of doofy one at that), Mr. Fagan's heart and knowledge were in the right places.

"Am I actually good enough to be on that show?" Ian said, blinking in confusion. The book he held close to his side was nearly dropped when Mr. Fagan nodded quickly.

"Oooh yes Ian, your average in my class especially is ninety-seven. There's no reason at all why you shouldn't make your school proud."

Ian looked down at his feet, teetering back and forth nervously as he went over everything in his head.

He _was_ really smart...

But was he smart enough?

He was used to being in front of hundreds of people...

But not many people liked him nowadays...

Ian sighed, his dark eyes skittering from side to side. He was a changed person.. He'd been proud of himself and even though there was definitely going to be some backlash, the competition would look really good on a resume.

And besides, what was the worst that could happen?

They'd lose? Hah.

"..Okay. I'll do it."

"I'm proud Ian. You have three weeks of study time. Use it well."

* * *

Jemma stared at the ceiling of her dorm room with wondering eyes.

Ever since their kiss, Mariam hadn't talked to her.  
Hadn't called.  
Hadn't even shown up to volleyball practice.

'She must be so regretful....' Jemma thought, one hand twirling a strand of her soft black hair around her fingertip. 'I didn't know it was going to turn into that...'

"HEY! Did you hear me!?"

Jemma jolted awake from her thoughts and looked at the bathroom door Queen concealed herself behind.

"What?"

"Answer the door dumbass!" Queen snarled before climbing back into her running shower. Jemma made a face and got off the bed, walking over to their door with lazy steps. Opening it, she could say she was surprised.

Mariam strolled on in, her wavy blue hair trailing in behind her. Jemma cocked an eyebrow before walking in and seating herself on the bed across from her.

"We need to talk." Mariam said abruptly.

"I know... Well, I've been trying to, but you've been hard to find lately." Mariam shrugged.

"Been hangin' around with the boys a little more, writing a few new songs." Jemma nodded.

"So...."

"....I kissed a girl, and I liked it." Jemma cocked an eyebrow at Mariam's obvious playlist-mind quote and nodded slowly.

"Me too. But... Max?"

Jemma saw Mariam's face drop instantly.

"I really like him, Jemma... I Love Him. ..I don't wanna end this..."

Jemma couldn't help the falling of her own features as well. She knew Mariam cared for Max. She really did Love him. What they had? What they had was totally random, and probably meaningless...

"Mariam you don't have to break up with Max. What we did shouldn't of happened anyway..."

"But it did, Jemma. I'm not a-.." Mariam cut herself off and sighed. "I don't think I like girls. It's like there's no sexual interest whatsoever, even after what we did.. But I still don't want to..."

Jemma took Mariam's hand into her's.

"Don't want to want?"

"Stop _this._"

....

"..I want to keep going...... Jemma please say something."

Jemma didn't say anything. She just leaned over, placed her other hand at the back of Mariam's head and brought the bluenette in for a passionate kiss. Both sets of eyes closed immediately, and neither had to think about whether to respond to the showing of affection or not. Their lips moved softly over the other's, savoring the forbidden, sweet feeling.

They were so wrapped up in their kiss, that they didn't even hear the shower stop. Jemma and Mariam barely had time to break apart when Queen stepped out of the bathroom and looked at them.

"......." She just shook her head annoyingly and walked over to her dresser.

Two girls holding eachother's hand... Seemingly innocent.

Hah. Not when it was them.

* * *

Ming Ming began to pant, turning the corner of her hallway sharply before coming to a stop. She'd been running for the last half an hour, up and down the hallways and the stairs of Xavier Academy.

She needed to lose the weight.

_The blue-haired girl flipped through her J-14 magazine, scanning each and every page carefully._

'_Raven Symone, ew... Demi Lovato, ugh!'_

_Ming Ming turned another page._

'_Hm, Nicole Richie.. She's looking good these days. So is Paris. ..Well, Paris always looked good. I think I'll put them in my scrapbook.'_

_With that thought, Ming Ming reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a small pair of red-handled paper scissors. Holding the book at an easy angle, she began to cut around the outlines of Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie's bodies, carefully to avoid snipping an arm or a leg._

_Next she placed them a few inches away from her on her bed so they wouldn't get wrinkled, put the scissors back on the table and flipped another page._

'_Miley Cyrus.. Not bad, shows too much gum when she smiles. Could have a thinner butt too...'_

_Ming Ming barely noticed herself reach around, and place a hand on her own backside._

_Miley's butt was cuter than her's..._

'_..On second thought, I think you're good enough to put in my Inspiration Album.' Miley's picture in the magazine was soon next to Nicole and Paris' on the bed, Miley in a pose of her back on, looking over her shoulder at the camera. 'I think that's enough for tonight.'_

Ming Ming sighed, resting herself against the dorm wall to keep herself from falling. She was so tired... But that meant that her working out was, well, working, right?

With a groan, she began to frailly walk back to her own dorm. Kai would be back soon.. She need to make things look normal.

After all, she didn't want him to think she had like, a problem, or, something....

Once inside, Ming Ming kicked off her shoes and tore her hair from it's ragged ponytail. Along with it, came numerous long strands of sky blue hair. She winced at it. Her hair was getting easier and easier to pull out lately, and she could just feel it getting thinner and thinner...

..Why couldn't other parts of her be getting thinner and thinner? Because they didn't seem to be to her.

Ming Ming stalked into her area of the room and pulled off her running tank top, and about to pull off her shorts. But the closing of the room door stopped her and she whipped around to find Kai just turning and spotting her.

"....." He looked away from her quickly, and Ming Ming shrieked and darted into her closet.

Kai decided he'd better stay out till she said it was okay to come in. But, Ming Ming 'being almost naked' wasn't exactly why he'd been surprised. Well it'd been part of it. But the other part, was the way she looked.

Her hip bones were a sharp jut against her tanned skin. Her collar bones, clearly visible around her neck. The outline of her ribs were really easy to see too...

That wasn't right. Kai had to man up. So, the Russian grit his teeth and walked into the bedroom.

"Ming Ming, we-"

She turned around quickly at his voice, pulling on a random article of clothing from her closet; a jacket hoodie. Once she got the neck down over her head... She heard the soft bounces of something hitting the carpet below her.

Kai cocked an eyebrow, before raising both in near surprise.

"..Are those the fries I cooked last week?"


	24. Wannabe

**Jemma:** REVIEW GUYS. The story is nearing the end :)

* * *

Ian groaned as he stared at the hard covered text books in front of him, stack upon stack in abundance. Honestly, he wondered just how much of it would help him in the competition. The show was about basic trivia knowledge; as in sports, people, history, television, and everything else too!

...Not books full of stuff students would never use. He glanced up from the most recent text book he had opened and glanced around the silent library. (Libraries were always so silent anyway, but then again, not many people got up at 6:30 in the morning to catch up on their studies.)

But then again, his eyes were starting to hurt too. It was probably a combination of lack of sleep, early-morning forced reading, and a plain dingy library. Ian sighed and pushed the book away from him, toppling over a few more at the same time. As he stood up from his comfortable chair, he let his hand fall down on one last piece of reading material;

'Scholastic Televised Decathlon' pamphlet. He picked it up and flipped open the folded paper. One thing caught Ian's attention immediately; Ms. Sally Ragan. The supporter and spokesmodel for the game show.

She was 6'1, tanned, and with long blonde hair that shone when the sun hit it. Ian would know; he'd watched her on tv so many times. Her perfect body.. Flawless complexion.. Amazing smarts...

What Ian would give for a girl like her.

'But that would never happen', he thought, as he shoved the pamphlet into his pocket and began the walk for the library door. 'No one likes a loser like me.'

Just as Ian neared the tall cianwood door, he heard several familiar -horrifying- voices. The poor boy froze with his hand on the door.

"Jesus Christ Tala, I can't believe you woke me up so fuckin early.." Mariam grumbled, the lack of sleep easily detected in her lazy, irritated voice.

"Oh quit your bellyaching, I know the runt's in here." Tala said, giving the wooden door a hard shove open. And with it, Ian fell backward with a gasp and a thump.

"..Well heya there Ian! Whatcha up so early for?" This time it was Kevin's annoying voice who broke the stunned silence.

"..." Ian was nearly too scared to speak.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Micheal appeared also from the group of four bullies, all of them stepping into the library with tired, but scary smirks on their beautiful faces.

"Just.. Just leave me alone guys, I gotta go..."

"Gotta go do what?" Kevin asked, bending down and grabbing Ian's shirt and pulling the smaller boy to his feet roughly. "Go _study_ some more?"

"Oh yeah, I _definitely _think that's what Ian should do." Mariam said, crossing her arms and walking an intimidating circle around the boys. "After all; we don't want our school ashamed by it's smartest pupil do we? Ian needs to win that." The sarcasm in her voice was sickening.

Ian grit his teeth, and looked about to say something before Tala had his turn.

"You're right, Mariam. Besides; who needs weed and booze when you've got Mozart and math!?" The four of them howled in laughter as Tala tore Ian clean out of Kevin's grip and pushed his former teammate right into a rack of magazines.

Their laughs echoing, they left Ian to pick himself out of the rubble and went back to their own dorm rooms.

He stared after them.. His eyes tough but teary.

* * *

Micheal closed the door behind him and walked inside his room where Lee still slumbered. He cast a glance at his roomie, and then, cast another toward Lee's dark grey bookbag. You see, Micheal's English class was assigned homework a few days ago...

"_Okay, does everyone understand the uses of Similes and Oxymoron's in this poem?" Ms. Warren said from the head of the class, an old poem by some writer no one had ever heard of projected onto the board with this and that circled and so on._

_Micheal just laughed quietly along with Lee down in the back, Kane joining in every now and then as well, while the rest of the class chorused 'Yes!' in response to the Missus' question._

"_Then I hope you all don't mind writing a poem of your own, in ABAB rhyme scheme with three similes and two oxymoron's. Due Thursday." Warren said, adjusting her glasses and grimacing at the agitated looks of her class before her. "...Mr. Parker." _

_Micheal shot up straight from crouching to pick up a paper ball to throw back at Rick._

"_Yeah??" He asked quickly._

"_I take it you understand all this."_

"_Sure do Ma'am. Nothin' easier than Like or Is."_

"_Like or__** as**__ Micheal." She corrected._

"_Uh oh." The class barely stifled their laughter until Micheal shook his head. "Sorry there Ms., just a speech thingy. I knows what it means though." Micheal said, tipping his ever-present baseball hand in her direction._

_She sighed._

"_Let's hope you do Micheal. I hope you do."_

Micheal looked back at Lee. The White Tiger captain was still fast asleep; and would be for about another hour.

Hesitantly, Micheal crept over to his bag, pulled out Lee's english folder and sat silently down at their work desk. It was English magic.

As usual, for Lee.

Micheal rolled his eyes at his friend's ability in school, and pulled out his own English book.

Carefully, changing a word every now and then and here and there, Micheal did 'his' English class homework for Ms. Warren, third period.

After he'd finished, Micheal slipped Lee's own poem back into his bookbag and tried to catch up a little on his sleep.

* * *

"They're just for _inspiration_, Kai!" Ming Ming yelled, making a furious attempt to grab back a book Kai held tightly in his hand.

"That's bullshit! Inspiration for Bulimia maybe!" Ming Ming bit her lip at the harsh comment, but instead just tried to grab the book Kai kept so highly above his head desperately.

"Kai why would you care anyway!? It's none of your business!" This time it was Kai's turn to growl.

..But he wouldn't answer her question.

Instead, he nearly shoved the book into her face, opening it to the middle page.

Truly the diary of a medical emergency in training.

The pictures were laced with pin-thin models and stars.

Boney rib cages and flat butts.

Skinny arms and toothpick legs.

Sunken eyes and faded lips...

"THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU SHOULD WANT TO BE, MING MING!" Kai's yell was so loud and vicious that the blue-haired singer stumbled back into the wall on her thin little legs.

..He had no right. Kai didn't have a right to be like that. Looking through her things, yelling at her...

"...I'm not the only one with a 'secret', am I Kai?" She huffed.

The Russian froze.

"..What are you talking about-"

"Oh don't even _try_ to sell me on that stupid shit! _I know someone's been hitting you and your friends!!_"

...How long..? How long had she known?

Kai's had went on instinct to the last remaining implement of the bruise that had been on his cheek and eye. How she had caught on, he didn't know. ..But would she tell anyone?

Would she tell Salima?

"...That really is none of your goddamn business." He hissed at her menacingly.

"So now you know how I feel!" She sneered, making another attempt at getting her 'Health' journal back.

But Kai still held fast. He closed the book quickly and lifted it over his head once more.

"No. You need help. No matter whether I hate you or not; I'm gonna need to know if I'll have to get a new roommate soon." With that, Kai walked out the door of the bedroom area and headed for the main door to the room.

"Kai! Kai don't you dare! Where the hell are you going!?" Ming Ming quickly stepped over the piles of discarded fries from her pockets, zipped up her hoodie all the way and flew after him.

"I'm going to see Mrs. O'Brien. Chances are she'll want to see you too."

Ming Ming's jaw dropped in horror, but as Kai grabbed her sweater and began to drag her out the door, the bluenette had little choice in the matter.

'This will fix you.'

* * *

Bryan sat alone in his dorm room that day, with Enrique out. (Most likely hitting on some pretty girls.) What was even weirder... And scarier, than that was...

Was that he had invited Bryan to come, and Bryan had said no.

_No._

What kinda guy turns down hit girl hunting to sit alone in his friggen bedroom and do nothing!?

...Not a straight one.

Bryan nearly felt ready to punch himself at that thought, but his motive was interrupted when there came a low knock at his door. Groaning, he pushed himself off his cushy bed and walked casually over to the door.

Pulling it open, he was surprised to find Oliver on the other side.

"Hey Bryan... Can we talk?" Bryan cocked an eyebrow at the shorter, slightly more _feminine _member of the Majestics.

"Uhh, sure.. Come in?" Oliver smiled sweetly, and acknowledged Bryan's invite, walking on it and taking a seat at his work desk. Crossing his legs and his hands together firmly in his lap. Bryan just sat down on his bed again. "So what do you wanna talk about...?"

"..Bryan, are you gay?"

Oh no. Oh shit. Fuck balls.

Oliver knew.

Oliver was gonna tell everyone.

"..No man... Why the hell would you ever think that!?"

"Because I know you..... Because I'm gay too."

Bryan's jaw dropped. _Everyone _had always had theories about Oliver's less-than-straight habits and behavior, but never before had Oliver actually confirmed it to anyone!

"..I'm not gay, Oliver..! I don't wanna be with you either-" Bryan forced himself to bite his tongue. That was actually pretty mean...

Oliver laughed out loud.

"I have no intentions at all of starting a relationship with you. But I would like to talk to you. You're upset and you're troubled; everyone knows, Bryan. Just not everyone knows why."

Bryan's surprised gaze never faltered from Oliver's face just once.

"Wha.. What if I am then?? I don't even know for sure..."

What was that? What the _hell_ was that? Bryan could barely have a 5-word conversation with anyone besides the other members of his team... How could he spew an embarrassing _secret to Oliver with no reason to?!_

...Maybe there was reason.

Bryan wanted help. He wanted someone to talk to. The question was, if his pride would allow it.

Oliver just smiled.

"We have all night."

* * *

Ian got back to his dorm room that night around 8 or so; Johnny was downstairs watching Kane and his band practice for awhile. Johnny had no idea what Ian had been through this morning. No one knew. ..No that wasn't true; people knew. They just did nothing. He just groaned at the thought and looked around the dark red-shade dorm.

He had the room to himself.

Ian sighed and slung the massive armload of books onto the work desk by the window while pulling off his backpack, shirt, gloves, and pants.

In his boxers, he cast a grieving look at the books on the desk. He probably _should_ study... But he didn't want to.

* * *

Outside, entangled in the branches and limbs of the willow outside of Ian's dorm room, Tala chuckled evilly as he pulled the lens cap from his video camera.

"This is gonna be fuckin' hilarious!" He muttered, adjusting his weight carefully so as not to fall from the tree.

"You bet it is." Mariam giggled. "I'm lucky I got out of band practice. I just stayed long enough to 'casually ask Johnny what dorm room number he was in' and then said I had cramps. Couldn't stand up straight, let along sing." She sneered. "Bloody Scottish prick stayed down Ozuma, Kane and Ray to watch them play.

"Cramps... Ew." Kevin rolled his eyes and dodged a small kick from the heel of Mariam's foot, before climbing upward to be at eye level with his friends.

All three peered in, gawking at Ian who thought he had the upmost privacy.

* * *

He moaned to himself as he beat his hand harder, moving his rough palm up and down his length with vicious speed. Ian's other hand held the contest brochure with Sall_y _Ragan's picture in it that he'd taken from the library.

Yes, she was older.

But Ian was still allowed to fantasize, wasn't he? Everyone did.

Closing his eyes and changing rhythms with the hand still working away, he gave another deep moan and just thought of his contest day...

'_The winner is... Ian Papov!' _

_Ian's eyes lit up as the crowd roared and clapped. Everyone was there.. Everyone had come to watch him win. Even his enemies were cheering!_

_But as Ian turned to receive his prize, and found himself staring at the bountiful chest of Sally Ragan, he realized that he had one chance; and one chance only to live his dream._

"_Here you are, Ian. A $5000 cheque for your school, and your knowledge award-winning trophy!" Her beautiful pink lips kissed the skin of his cheek, and Ian felt he might faint. _

"_Th.. Thank you! Sally... Can we go out back for a moment..? I'd like to thank you, __**personally**__..." _

* * *

"Holy shit... He's jackin' off to that missus judge for the scholastic decathlon!" Kevin roared, causing Mariam to shhhh him and slam a hand over his mouth.

"And we got it all on tape too."

Tala's lips curved into a deviant smirk as he and his partners in crime descended from the tree.


	25. Heat Of The Moment

**Jemma:** Maybe this thing will end up with more chapters than we planned... Woo.

* * *

"I can't believe Ming Ming's anorexic..." Cassie said, her blue eyes focused on the lunch room table in front of her. The others just sighed at her comment, all of them seated at their usual table and doing nothing but pick at their food.

"That's not the only thing fucked up around here.." Queen trailed off, her chin resting in her hand on top of the lunch table. "Trust me; it's really not."

"What do you mean?" Her brother asked, stabbing his fork down into his roast beef. Or, what looked like it...

Queen flicked her head towards the table where Mariam was sitting sideways in her chair, resting her upper body against Max who sat against the wall.

"There's a lot blondie doesn't know about her." Queen sneered, watching her blue-haired nemesis tap away on her cell phone texting keyboard. "She's probably texting her lesbian lover right at this moment."

"...Her _lesbian_ lover!?" Kyle asked, somehow managing to not make heads turn in the loud cafeteria. His friend nodded.

"Yupp. Mariam's been screwin' around with my roommate."

"..You mean Jemma?" Ashley asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. "That's kinda weird... Jemma's had a lot of boyfriends... She doesn't seem like the type to me."

"Ohhohhhhhhhhh, she's the type." Queen whooped, "dyke straight-up. After all... I pretty much caught them making out on her bed."

Queen could all but nod to her own words at the laughing and surprised looks on her friend's faces around the table. Hey; the news about Ming Ming had upset them. She couldn't hang out with them anymore, because she had to leave school for a month to attend some teen rehabilitation thing down town. It was messed up they knew, but, for now, the gossipy news of Mariam and Jemma's canoodling when Mariam had a handsome boyfriend was great comfort for the mind.

"So.. The blonde dude don't even know his woman is cheating on him with another chick?" James asked, his all-too-recognizable brain fart voice amused.

"He's got no idea." Queen mused, her gaze moving from Mariam's pale face up to her boyfriend's angelic one, his smile lighting up the room as he giggled boyishly at something Tyson across the table said to him.

"..But I plan to change that-" Was all Queen had a chance to say before the dinner bell caught everyone off guard and sent them back to their normal schoolish tasks.

* * *

On the walk towards Art class, Max spotted Julia walking the opposite way. Her round stomach was distinctly evident of the little fellow -or, lass- growing inside. Julia had her head tilted down while cradling her Home Ec cook book close to her chest.

"..Hey Jules.." Max said, stopping as well as his small attempt at hello using Julia's old nickname halted the pregnant girl's stride. She turned to him and forced out the most pathetic happy smile Max had ever seen.

"Hey, Maxie.." She murmured.

"..How you been?" Max continued, taking a few steps backward from his path to talk to his former admirer.

"..Okay, I guess..." Max noted how she placed a hand on her ever-expanding stomach.

"So.. How far along are you now?" The blonde boy asked. It was unusual for him to be around somebody he didn't like romantically and not know what to say to make things un-awkward.

"..Close to eight months... It seems like only last week I was six and a half... Time is just.. Flying." Julia said lowly, her eyes flicking to everyone in the hallway who either walked between the talking two or around them with curious glances.

"I see.." The former BladeBreaker muttered. "So... And I know you probably won't tell me this, but... Who's the father?"

Julia's eyes dropped downward quickly to meet her stomach since she couldn't see her feet. She didn't want anyone to mention him. No one should bring up Nathan... No one.

"..I really.. I really don't wanna say..." Max sighed softly as to not show too much of his disappointment and nodded.

"Whatever you think is best." Julia nodded with a small smile at his answer.

"Well.. I guess we should get to our classes.." She muttered. Oh yes! Max had completely forgotten where he was heading before the 'conversation' had begun.

"Ye-You're right, you're right. ....But Julia?" He said, stopping her from stepping away from him.

"Yes..?"

"..I'll always be here for ya, you know.. If you need me."

Julia's lips curved into an authentic smile.

"Thanks, Max. I'll see you later." And then she hurried off to her Home Ec, as Max did with his Art.

* * *

"Good job class. All your poems were very good. That buys you a homework-free night." Ms. Warren couldn't help smiling as the roar of whoops and sweet!s erupted from the English class seated before her. A few students even high-fived.

The teacher tilted her head, looking up at the clock on the wall behind her.

"Well boys and girls that's about it for today. Take the last few minutes to chat quietly." The 'quiet' chatting started up immediately, Micheal perhaps being one of the loudest.

"Oh oh yes.." Ms. Warren continued. "Mr. Parker? I would like to see you for a few minutes after the bell. You too, Mr. Wong."

Micheal froze. Lee just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, a few others giving them weird looks.

She knew... He was gonna get busted... She knew...

A few minutes later and the bell rang for last period. Students picked up their books, their backpacks and all quickly filed out of the doorway. Lee and Micheal remained seated in their desks, looking upward at Ms. Warren. The teacher picked up two exercise books before walking to stand in front of their desks.

"Boys, these are your poems, correct?" She asked, flipping both notebooks open to the neat rows of stanzas.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"I see. Well.... Would one of you like to tell me why these poems are so alike?"

"....." Micheal never answered, but Lee cocked an eyebrow.

"How are they alike? I wrote about adventures in traveling."

"And so did Micheal apparently."

Lee turned to Micheal quickly.

"You told me you were writing about baseball..." He trailed off, his golden eyes locked on Micheal accusingly.

"I-I was, but when I heard your idea it just sounded a lot better..." The AllStar said, turning his head away from Lee and back up towards Ms. Warren.

"I'm afraid it's not just idea theft that has happened here Micheal. These two poems are nearly identical in verse and rhyme scheme. I believe one of you plagiarized the other's poem."

Lee's jaw dropped.

"It sure as hell wasn't me!" He spat. "Micheal, you copied my poem!?"

"No! I swear I didn't... Maybe.. It's just a coincidence...?"

Ms. Warren sighed and snapped the exercise books shut.

"I'm going to have to report you both to the headmaster, so all this can be sorted out."

"But I didn't do anything!" Lee snarled. Micheal gulped.

"N-Neither did I, Missus!" He gulped.

Ms. Warren rolled her eyes.

"Go on to your next class boys."

With an angry glare in Micheal's direction, Lee snatched his backpack from the floor and stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

"_Mariah!_ Where's my chai latte!?"

Mariah's raced through the backstage doors, one arm holding her schedule and other assorted files that Christavelle demanded she carry around all the time, while in her other hand Mariah held her boss's favorite chai latte from Star Bucks.

Her 5-inch heels making clicks against the cold linoleum floor, Mariah skittered over to Christavelle and thrust the coffee into her hands.

"You're late!" Christavelle barked. "Don't let it happen again!"

"Yes Christavelle, I promise it won't!" Mariah said, sweat beading on her tanned temple. Christavelle just sighed, agitated.

The fashion agency was a full-time job. Intern or not.

"Now did you send out the guest list reminders?" The tall woman asked Mariah, her supremely coiffed hair catching the glow of one of the fluorescent lights above.

"Yes Ma'm. Absolutely."

"Hm. Good. The show should go as planned, then." Mariah nodded.

"Anything else you need Ma'm?" Christavelle paused in her steps away from her ragged intern, and turned back to face her.

"..No. Not right now." Mariah nodded.

"I'll go start on your paperwork then." The pink-haired girl was about to turn away when her boss's voice stopped her.

"..No. Take the afternoon off."

Those words caught Mariah dead in her tracks. She turned.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Did I do something wrong???" The girl's eyes almost instantly lit up with fear. Christavelle watched them carefully. Christavelle always did. How Mariah's golden orbs brightened at the new clothes, glowed with warmth when she tended to the models backstage, and just illuminated with happiness on the day she got her paycheck.

She tried so hard; and she Loved every second of it.

"No, Mariah. You've just been working very hard lately. You... Deserve it. Go home to that boyfriend of your's."

".......Thank you, Christavelle."

Mariah turned back around slowly, a new emotion present in her large eyes.

It was such an element of surprise, that...

Christavelle decided that was the one she liked most.


	26. Turned Out

**Jemma:** This was perhaps one of the hardest chapters to write out yet. And it was done in half an hour... Yeesh.

* * *

Coach Carter trained his eyes on his clipboard instead of on his team out there on the court, stumbling and swaying about trying to get the ball back.

It was the second-last game of the season; the semi-finals of the tournament and even though his boys were winning by 4 points... He wasn't that proud of them. Something in the way they played.. The way they communicated and the way Kyle constantly barked orders at them.

Even if they won the semifinals... Their season would go downhill from there. Kyle was a good player; Carter could never deny him that. But... Ever since he'd been forced to remove Eddie from the team, well... The poor boy just let it go right to his head.

Yes, Kyle had been captain last year; last year they'd made it to the game before the semifinals and lost. Kyle was furious... He blamed his teammates, and kept the slate clean for himself. He wasn't a good captain. ...And after what was said to poor Eddie, well... He didn't seem to be that great of a person at all.

Dammit, the _moment_ Carter was buzzed to Payne's office and heard about the scuffle he knew Eddie didn't start it. Not literally. He was too helpful; too supportive in his short run as captain to be capable of beating Kyle up without a god-honest reason. Sadly, Kyle and his friends, inadvertently taking his side of course, knew just to play the headmaster. Five against one? Eddie didn't stand a chance.

"_I know he wouldn't of done it, sir! That's just not in the boy!" Mr. Carter exclaimed while the six boys sat down in seats, looking at the two. "If only everybody here would tell the truth, or cough up some proof about what happened-"_

"_I'm sorry, Bill, but as it happens, Eddie was involved in a fight... Five testimonials defend Kyle and five convict Eddie. I'm sorry coach. But Eddie is exiled from the team indefinitely." _

Carter felt bad after that. Downright bad. He knew Kyle had lied.. He knew his other players had lied; there was too much guilt in their eyes to deny it. Hell, they hadn't spoken a word clear to his face since. They missed Eddie. They knew their old leader had done wrong... They just got swept up in the tide. The man sighed and wiped some sweat off his brow as the buzzer rang and people began to cheer for the opposing team; slam dunk.

Kyle growled and threw his towel to the ground before turning to his teammates, and one particular boy who'd been the one to mis-block and gave him a hard shove.

"We could have this won by now if you stopped him, like, fuck!" Kyle cursed. The coach narrowed his eyes. Something had to be done.

Something had to change.

"I'll be right back boys. Gotta run to the locker room. Your waters' on the table, drink up." Then Mr. Carter headed off.

* * *

At the same time, Queen spotted a certain blonde boy step down from the bleachers with Mariam at his side, the duo talking and laughing. Her black eyes narrowed in disgust.

Something else had to be done too. She only had a little bit of time; she wanted to watch the rest of the game, and the boys would be heading into the locker room soon to get Kyle's latest strategy. So, quick and sly on her feet, Queen hopped down from her row of seating and jogged down the hallway toward Max and Mariam.

"Hey! Tate!"

Max, his arm slung around Mariam's shoulders, turned to her.

"..Yeah, what do you want?"

"I got something to tell you. Privately."

Mariam's blood ran cold; she didn't know why. Queen saw and knew nothing.. Or did she? Mariam just looked up at Max slowly.

"No, can't we just go get something to eat at the café? Please Maxie?" She began to plead. Something in the way Queen sent her looks.. Something not right. It was scary, even.

"Yeah yeah, but hold on a second." Max removed his arm and Mariam felt the color drain from her already-pale face. Max walked down to Queen, who sent Mariam a snide smirk. She and Max disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"In the locker room. Now!" Kyle barked, slapping a water bottle out of a guy's hand and following his team as they paraded into the room. He expected his coach to be there to help him brief, but, he wasn't. Must've already gone back to chat with the ref. Kyle just shrugged. Better the old shit wasn't there anyway.

All the boys sat down on the benches.

"You're all playing like shit."

"Kyle man, we're trying our best-"

"Don't give me that crap Lucas. You know you missed the damn block and I got knocked over so our fall-back's been a large part your fault." Kyle hissed, shaking some sandy-blonde sweat-drenched bangs out of his eyes.

He noted how there were so many groans and sighs.

"Hey!? Stop your fucking gay-ass complaining! We're still doing better than we ever would of with that fucking black bastard on the team!"

"You know what, Kyle? Eddie wasn't that bad!" Kyle turned his head sharply to one of the smaller guys on the team.

"'Da fuck did you say!?" He growled, taking a menacing step forward.

"Oh back off Kyle!" Someone else chimed in. "I'm really startin' to wish we didn't get Eddie kicked off. At least he treated us with some respect. AND, he was good." The boy spat.

If Coach Carter hadn't walked in and grabbed Kyle's raised fist at that moment, that poor guy would've been in a world of hurt. Carter just sighed, flicking his eyes towards the little red blinking dot, in the confines of the vent.

* * *

"Was she fucking serious Mariam!?" Max blared loudly, lightly shoving Mariam into the wall of the deserted hallway.

"No! Max please, me and Jemma didn't plan it out-"

"You're lying. Again. All you do is friggen lie, you know that!? I was wrong to think this would work out."

Max, so angry tears threatened to fall from his big azure eyes, turned his back on the scared girl and made a move to walk away.

"Max wait! PLEASE, BELIEVE ME! I don't Love Jemma! I Love YOU!" Mariam screamed after him. Max waved off her comment.

That was all he could take. All he could take from her. He turned back to her for one more second.

"You know what? You're really cruel, Mariam. You're a bad person. Well at least you won't have me to boss around anymore!" Max yelled back to her, before disappearing around the corner.

"......" Mariam's emerald eyes began to moisten, and she let her back slide down the cold brick of the hallway.

Queen ruined it. Queen ruined _everything._ Mariam wasn't a bad person... She really wasn't..! She hadn't intended for things to go this far...

Still, she should've stopped it right before she and Jemma shared their cursed kiss. The SaintShield really didn't Love her. It was more just... Interest.

The fun of doing something forbidden!..... But Max's face... Oh God, Max's face...

Max, especially in Mariam's eyes, never deserved to be hurt _ever. _Max was so pure, so sweet and Loving that to hurt such a soul was a sin in itself.

And Mariam hurt him. She hurt him bad... Fuck, the kid Loved her..! He Loved her so much, and Mariam threw it away. Mariam signed him up for pain the second she told Jemma she didn't want to stop.

..Maybe she was a bad person. After all, it wasn't too long ago that Salima and Mariam were still fighting over Tala, and that Julia was willing to fight her for Max... Mariam won that fight.. This is how she treated her reward...?

Like trash. She treated Max like trash.

Mariam scrubbed her wrist across her face, smudging her black eyeliner and leaving ghastly trails of black tears down her cheeks as she stared up at the ceiling.

She reaped what she'd sewn. She wouldn't blame Max. She wouldn't try and make him her's again... He deserved better.

Better, like Julia.

Better, unlike Mariam. The crying girl pushed herself up from the floor, and walked slowly back to her dorm.

* * *

"Well, this is an unfortunate situation..." Mr. Payne said, rubbing his bearded chin as he examined both exercise books Ms. Warren had submitted to him. "One of this is plagiarized from the other..." The man sighed deeply and layed the books out in front of Micheal and Lee, sitting across from his mahogany desk. "This is a real shame.. Are either of you willing to confess to it?"

Lee just snarled angrily, crossing his arms and carefully making sure to keep his pissed golden eyes away from Micheal. The AllStar just fidgeted nervously in his cushy chair.

The headmaster trained his gaze from boy to boy. Personally, he thought he knew the child to blame; Micheal, of course. He was a sweet boy; really. Just, a little mislead. School wasn't his thing.

But this, copying a poem he was too tired to do himself?

_That_ was his thing. Headmaster Payne only hoped he could inspire Micheal to do _some _good in the situation..

"Well boys, I'm going to offer the both of you a deal; You have three days, for one of you to confess to the idea stealing and report it to me. If neither of you come forward, both of you will receive a failing English grade this term."

Lee's jaw dropped.

"Wha-" But a stiffly raised hand by Payne made sure to silence the protesting boy.

"My word is final, Mr. Wong. Now, both you and Mr. Parker go have a nice day. Hope to see one or both of you soon."

Micheal heard Lee roughly shove his chair away from him and walk out gruffly, while his eyes remained on his feet, scuffing Mr. Payne's carpet.

"..Micheal?"

The brunette boy looked up.

"Yes, Mr. Payne..?"

"Are you just enjoying your time here with me son, or do you have something to say?"

Micheal gulped. He'd forgotten that quickly that we was allowed to leave, and immediately stood up.

"No sir.. Thank you sir."

He hurried out of Mr. Payne's office, the headmaster just sighing and tapping his pen impatiently. Kids these days...

Mr. Payne didn't get the chance to think much more however, since the door to his office swung open again and Mr. Carter walked in.

"Hello Bill, what can I do ya for?" Payne said. "How're my boys doing out there in the game?"

"Hopefully a lot better once you see this."

Mr. Carter pulled a video camera out from behind his back.

* * *

No once could describe the roar of the crowd when Eddie ran full-speed out onto the basketball court, pulling on a black and blue jersey over his head as he did.

"Coach, you can't do this!" Kyle yelled as Mr. Carter gently tugged the boy by his jersey en route to Mr. Payne's office. "I've done _everything _for this team!"

"Yeah, everything they didn't need." Carter said. "I'll leave it to you, Eddie. Make me proud boy." He smiled generously.

Eddie grinned back.

"We're going to finals, coach. Gonna win too."

Carter laughed.

"I hope so son, I hope so." He then proceeded to drag Kyle off while a few team members cautiously approached their new/old captain.

"..Hey, Eddie?" Lucas asked. Eddie turned to him.

"What?"

"..We're sorry."

"...." Eddie didn't say anything. Instead, he stared around the gymnasium at the screaming fans. His, fans. He smiled.

"Please forgive us... We didn't wanna do it..."

Eddie untucked Old Reliable from under his arm and gave him a bounce.

"Tell ya what boys; after we win this game and you buy me pizza, I'll think about it."


	27. Owner Of A Lonely Heart

**Jemma:** This is a little shorter than most chapters, but it has meaning all the same.

* * *

"Max.... I dunno what to say, bud..." Tyson said, placing a hand on Max's trembling shoulder. The boys were in their dorm room, seated on Max's bed. After news spread of Max and Mariam's break-up, the poor blonde boy was bombarded with questions and comments so heavily that he was forced to seek shelter in his room and away from the hustling and bustling students of Xavier.

Max's bottom lip quivered.

"It's okay Tyson.. I don't think anyone knows the right thing to say..."

She'd cheated on him... For a **girl.** Not normal... Not Mariam's style. ....Well it wasn't at one point, anyway.

But what grilled Max the most, was that he had been _right. _He'd had a hunch all along that Mariam and Jemma were getting just a little too close; best friends or not. It had irritated him then, and it downright boiled him now.

Max wasn't one of those controlling, over-dramatic boyfriends who was against his girl having outside interactions with anyone besides his own very close circle of friends; Mariam was free to hang around with who she wanted, all the time... But Jemma? Yeah, she was a sweet girl and they play on the volleyball team together, but.. Something had just struck a chord in Max one day. It'd made him so on-edge that he didn't even want Mariam talking to her.

So what did the Love of his life do? Fuck around sexually with the girl.

It was so typical Mariam.

Honestly, Max didn't know why it took Queen telling him about it for him to know. He should've seen the signs...

"Max?"

Max turned his head towards Tyson.

"Sorry, what?" His blue-haired teammate sighed.

"I said, that you'll always have everybody here for you. You're not alone man." Max forced a watery smile.

"Thanks Ty."

Tyson put on his championship smile.

"Ya know I'll always be here for ya Max. We've been through too much together for me not to be." Max smiled and nodded.

Friends. A priceless pill for heartbreak pain. Without his friends, Max didn't know what he'd do. But still... If only someone else knew the pain, the hurt of having a heart broken, that he could talk to...

"...Hey Tyson?"

"Yeah man?"

"Can you save me something to eat? I think I'm gonna go talk to somebody." Tyson cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure thing Maxie, but who ya gonna talk to?"

"Just someone." Max smiled, getting off the bed and heading out the dorm room door.

Max walked for about 5 minutes, going up one floor in search of her dorm. Upon reaching it, Max sighed softly to himself and began to knock.

It opened a few seconds later.

"..Max?" The blonde smiled weakly, a watered-down version of his outright happy face.

"Hey Jules. Can we talk?"

Minutes later saw Max and Julia sitting on her bed, her eight month-along stomach cradled in her tan arms protectively.

"So... What would you like to talk about?" She asked sweetly. "..I heard about what happened..."

Max's baby blues floated downward at the dark red of the comforter at her statement. 'Yeah. Everybody knows.' He sighed.

"I just... I really want a friend right now.." Julia's dark pink lips turned up at the corners with a smirk.

"Right now is fine, but I myself prefer to have friends all the time." Max couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his throat.

"Yeah, hah, me too. But, I could really, really use you right now..." That sad, beaten-down tone in Max's voice made Julia tilt her head, and use one hand to lift Max's chin to eye level.

"I'm here for ya sunshine. You know that."

Sunshine. That's what Julia always used to call him. She'd say that his hair was that bright it was the only thing that compared; and, he was such a bright ray of happiness in her life. Max smiled thoughtfully.

"Thanks Jules." He flicked his eyes to Julia's large belly. "You know, I already said it, but.. I'm always gonna be here for you too."

With a gentle touch, Max rested his hand over Julia's on her stomach.

* * *

"So you're the genius I've heard so much about."

Ian thought he might faint. The musical chime of Sally Ragan's voice sent so many emotions through him he felt overwhelmed.

"Ge.. Genius?" The short-fry stuttered, his cheeks turning a tomato red. "I-I don't know about genius, but.. Yeah I guess I'm not intellectually challenged or nothin'..."

When she laughed at his little statement, Ian went right to heaven and fell down again. God bless Mr. Payne. The headmaster had set up a meeting between Ms. Ragan and Ian so that he wouldn't be so shy when he was presented the award by her at the end of the show. (Mr. Payne was just that confident that his little miracle-gro boy would pull through as showstopping winner.)

"You're such a sweetie!" She chimed, her cool voice sending icy fingers racing up the young man's spine.

"Y-You are too.." He trailed off. The tall beautiful blonde before him was everything Ian had ever wanted; everything he ever would want. He was damn well winning that competition!

"Well, Mr. Papov, I was glad to meet you. I'll be rooting for you on show day!" As Sally walked away from him in her red business suit, giving him a friendly wave, Ian's heart rate went through the roof.

'...BRING ON THE COMPETITION!'

* * *

Micheal laid on his bed in his room, staring up at the white ceiling.

..How could he have done that to Lee?

Guilt stewed deep within the bowels of Micheal's gut, almost threatening to make him empty the contents of his stomach. He didn't think he'd be caught... He didn't think he'd be put under this much pressure...

It was scary to him. In fact, Micheal had already ripped up his plagiarized poem and begun work on another one. One he'd written himself and would be proud of when he was finished. But there was still that matter with the headmaster to deal with...

Would he really fail Lee too just because Micheal didn't want to 'fess up to his copying? That was pretty unfair... Honestly, Micheal was already sure the headmaster knew it was him who'd copied Lee's poem.

So why not just book Micheal and let the innocent victim go free?

Micheal didn't know. God, he just wanted to play ball... But, he couldn't.

Not with finals starting in three weeks.

'_Finals.'_ Micheal's meer thought of the subject made his lips curl. He sucked at school.. He sucked at it bad! How in hell's name did they expect him to study for five different subjects simultaneously and _still_ do regular work in the other fields!?

The AllStar didn't know. He didn't know something, and it scared the hell out of him. Hoping desperately for a way to take his mind off his impending doom, Micheal's thoughts flew to Lee. His close friend in the White Tigers.

The two had a rivalry, once upon a time, when the two Beyblade teams had first met through the BladeBreakers. Still, after a few friendly matches they were close to best friends.

Now Lee was sleeping in the bed besides his, so angry with him that the lion didn't know what to do with himself. When Lee had first confronted Micheal coming back from the last principle meeting, Micheal was sure he was gonna end up with a broken jaw.

"_Why the fuck would you do that Mikey!? That is so friggin sketchy..." Lee hissed, turning to Micheal as soon as the door has closed behind the brunette's back._

"_..I didn't do it Lee..."_

"_Do you think I'm a fucking idiot!?" The White Tiger snarled, advancing a step closer to Micheal warningly. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Mike, not even close." _

"_Lee man, would I really do that to you!?" Micheal tried to explain._

"_Um, yeah you would! Especially after what happened with you and Robert!" Lee barked, turning away from Micheal and stampeding into the bathroom for his shower before bed._

_Micheal winced at that. Robert still wasn't speaking to him, and he didn't need to be reminded of his failing Geo grade._

_As Micheal heard the shower start, he grit his teeth, and kicked the wall so hard he thought he'd broken his foot._

Micheal groaned, scrubbing a hand down over his face.

"I've got to make this right.." Micheal thought.


	28. Tears Are Not Enough

**Jemma:** 2, maybe 3 more chapters to go if you're lucky. Hehe. The song performed in this chapter is 'By The Way' by _Hinder._

* * *

"Micheal, I'm proud of you. And, for that... I'm willing to offer Summer School."

Micheal's hopes dropped, as did his head as he reset his gaze to the floor of the Headmaster's office. Back again... This time to do the right thing. He'd let three days pass by.... Come to his senses at the end of the third school day.

Of course Mr. Payne had invited him calmly inside, where Micheal had taken a seat and got ready to spill his guts. Feelings... Ugh. He just couldn't deal with Lee being angry with him....

Couldn't deal with his guilt over being the reason Lee would receive a failing English grade.

_There was a knock on the Headmaster's office door._

"_Come in." He said politely, stacking papers and other randoms into certain shelves and drawers that littered his office._

_Micheal stepped inside slowly, goosebumps raising on his arms from the familiarity of the room he'd come to hate._

"_Ahh. Micheal. Take a seat, my boy." Micheal did as he was told, dropping down in the once again all-too-familiar soft chair. "Now what can I do for you on this fine day?" Payne asked._

"_......." Micheal sighed. His head lolled from side to side, anything to avoid looking into those accusing -no matter how kind- eyes and seeing the disappointment that would flare the brown irises. "...I don't want Lee to fail...."_

_The emotion behind the struggled-out words broke Mr. Payne's heart. _

_Yes. Micheal was a fine young man. Mislead, that was all. He smiled softly, his face gaining dimples that Micheal had never seen before._

"_I see. Micheal, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that plagiarization is wrong." Micheal nodded his head solemnly. "And, that this unfortunate action will cost you your English course grade to pass. Do you understand?"_

_Micheal understood... He didn't want to, but he understood. He screwed up; badly. He'd failed everything this year. ..He wouldn't pass. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Parker. But, I respect you. You've realized your mistake; and that's what takes the most courage."_

Micheal just nodded again. Summer school... It sounded as dreary as it was. Everyone else would be having fun.. Everyone but him. No long days out there playing ball... No days spent sleeping in.

...But would one wasted summer own up to next year, where he would spend each and every one of his classes with people unknown to him?

No. It didn't.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"..I'll do it."

* * *

Mariam clenched the microphone tighter in her hand; she bit down on her lip.

"The song's pretty good, Mariam.. Heavy, but good..." Ray murmured. His golden eyes were trained on a few sheets of music before him, already composed for each instrument and vocal ranges.

The band, now named The Black Parade, sat in the bowels of Xavier Academy in their usual music practice room.

Mariam didn't look up at Ray; Her eyes had purple circles under them, faintly attempted to be concealed by Mariam's choice of turquoise eyeliner and volumizing mascara. It didn't take a genius to know, that she was shit out of luck, shit out of hope, and perhaps shit-faced on the alcohol. Either way, it all amounted up to two things;

Max and Jemma.

As Mariam stared at the walls all painted in familiar band decals and posters, she let her mind wander to the previous night's events.

"_We need to talk."_

_Mariam lifted her head out of her hands and looked over to see Jemma standing in her doorway, before quietly making her way over to the bed opposite Mariam._

"_What could you possibly think I want to talk about right now??" Mariam tried to keep back the harshness in her words, but it was a miserable excuse for a try._

"_I think you wanna talk about a lot." Jemma said, pushing some hair back behind her ear. "Look at me Mariam."_

_Mariam didn't seem to be in any rush to obey, so Jemma rolled her ice blue eyes and lifted the SaintShield's head for her; locking their gazes._

"_I'm sorry about everything that's happened.. Really, I am." Jemma said, fighting back the flinch as Mariam's eyes got teary. "...But, now I know you're not in this for me."_

_Mariam blinked._

"_..I risk losing Max; which I did, and you actually have the goddamn nerve to say I don't actually like you!?" Mariam cursed, pushing Jemma's hands away from her._

"_That's not exactly what I mean... I mean, that if our relationship actually had a shot, you wouldn't be here crying.. You wouldn't be here regretting what we did." Mariam turned her head away. "..Don't try and deny that you're hating me right now.." Jemma muttered, looking across the room as well._

"_I don't hate you, Jemma... I'm a little angry, maybe a little upset, is that a crime?" Mariam asked. _

"_No. But you know that staying with me, when you still Love somebody else more than you could ever Love me, is." Mariam slowly turned her head back towards the raven-haired girl who sat with an equally sad look in her eyes. "...I won't wait around for you to draw the conclusion out of your guilt, Mariam.."_

_Jemma stood up, shifting her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. "...I can't stay with you."_

_Mariam watched as Jemma bent down, and gave the saddened girl a kiss on the forehead, before walking out of the dorm room and shutting the door behind her._

"Start on three?" Kane, Ray and Ozuma looked up as Mariam's sudden voice broke the awkward silence that lingered in the normally noisy room. Today, they knew, no one would come to watch practice. No one would be waiting for her afterward. No one would leave after having a good time. Not today. Not now.

Still, Mariam plugged in her mic, and they began.

'_In the winding down hours,  
I let your heart down again.  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?  
I'm no better than the ones before me.) Old habits die hard  
I always end up hating the end  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?  
__I'm no better than the ones before me.) _

_I'm in the middle of a breakdown,  
Watching you scream.  
In the middle of a breakdown,  
Screaming at me..  
And by the way,  
By the way..  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way,  
By the way..  
Don't say I didn't warn you,  
That I'll always stay the same._

_Speechless and frozen;  
Uncomfortable silence again.  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?  
__I'm no better than the ones before me.)  
I'm in the middle of a breakdown,  
Watching you scream.  
In the middle of a breakdown,  
Screaming at me..  
And by the way,  
By the way..  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way,  
By the way..  
Don't say I didn't warn you,  
That I'll always stay the same._

_Battered and bruised,  
Broken, confused.  
It's time we both knew,  
Can't stop what I started,  
This time we both lose..! Lose..  
And by the way,  
By the way..  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way,  
By the way...  
Don't say I didn't warn you,That I'll always stay the same.  
The same, the same..  
I'll always stay the same...  
(battered and bruised)  
The same..  
__(broken confused)  
__The same...  
_

_I didn't warn you that I'd always stay the same..'_

* * *

Ian peered around the corner of the hallway carefully.

He had to make sure that none of his tormentors were in sight or ear-shot before trying to get back to his dorm. The last thing he needed was a broken nose to go on television with in a week.

He searched the corridor full of faces for anyone who looked familiar. Nope; the coast was clear. So Ian carefully backed up and went to dash for his dorm.

Bringing up solid in the legs of Johnny McGregor.

"Uh... Watch where you're going." Ian's heart dropped. Here we go...

"..Sorry Johnny... I'm sorry... Please, can't I just go back to my dorm??" Yes, Johnny had never really bullied Ian before; but he hung out with the people who did, and that meant trouble. Trouble, and a whole lot of pain for him.

Johnny cocked an eyebrow. ...Did Ian just beg him? The look of the kid in front of him was slightly puzzling to Johnny; Ian looked scared. Scared to death. Johnny felt a pang of guilt; it was because of Mariam, Tala, Kevin, and the other assholes who spent their time making his life hell.

Johnny knew Ian didn't deserve it; hey, nobody deserved the stuff that happened to that kid. It was just plain cruel. ...But, his fear over _him.._ Did Ian think that Johnny was going to hurt him? Another feeling struck Johnny, this one a sadness threatening to tear him up inside and out. Darcy had been afraid of him too...

"Ian, man.. I'm not gonna hurt you dude."

Ian looked up alarmed; Johnny didn't mean that. The others used that joke on him before; then just beat him down when he thought he was in the clear.

"You're just sayin' that.." Ian muttered, taking a tentative step backward from Johnny's position. Johnny shook his head.

"Nah man. Ian, go on back to your dorm... I don't know why everyone teases you.. You're not that bad." Ian didn't have the chance to get a beating; because Johnny stepped around him, and away from him before he did.

Ian stood in awe as he watched Johnny's back disappear in the throngs of people parading down the hallway.

* * *

Cars rushed past and birds crowed overhead, signaling just another busy day. People hustled and bustled about, children laughed and played, and basically, everything seemed in place.

Except for the cheery 'couple' strolling down the street.

Nathan eyed them evilly from the tinted window of his red Escalade.

Julia was _his_ woman. That was _his_ baby whether he wanted it or not. That blonde son of a bitch had no friggen right to even be near his family. Yes, Nathan had fucked up; maybe when he'd finally come into contact with Julia again, he'd reacted unfavorably..

But he was willing to be there now.

And he wasn't willing to let any fancy-looking good-natured momma's boy step in and steal everything away from him.

Nathan took the last draw of his cigarette before tossing it out the window, turning his vehicle in a U-turn and getting out of there. He'd deal with it later.

For now, he'd just bide his time... Let Julia and that blonde bastard spend all the time they wanted walking through the streets, smiling and laughing like a happy expectant couple.


	29. Time Stands Still Pt 1

Julia stared down at her English final exam grade in her hands. '89.... Can't believe I managed that, after spending all my time getting supplies for you, baby.' Julia thought, running a hand tentatively across her large stomach.

She'd reached her due date two days ago; looks like Jules' baby was a late bloomer. Julia smiled weakly at the thought as she waddled her way down the staircase to the entrance of the school. She herself had been a late baby too; four weeks overdue. The F-Dynasty beyblader could still recall her mom telling her how when she finally _was _born, she came out silent as a lamb and so still they thought she'd been a still birth.

Julia also remembered her mother saying how much she wanted to hear her daughter cry...

Julia wondered briefly what the sound of her own baby's cries would be like.

Was she having a boy?

A girl?

Maybe twins???

As the time passed by Julia found herself mesmerized by the possibilities. Maybe it would be a girl with dark brown hair, like her mom, and be in Love with math; Julia's worst subject.

Maybe a handsome young man as timid and shy as her own younger brother.

As said; the possibilities were endless. Julia often found herself lying awake at night, feeling her round stomach desperately for the kick of her little miracle inside.

Miracle.

Now and again, Julia tried to pinpoint the exact moment everything changed.

This baby wasn't thought of as a miracle at first, hell no... Julia was scared, scared and alone, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to talk to, how to get help. Her thoughts were constantly plagued by the ridicule she'd receive, how people would look down on her and how her life would never be the same.

How she'd 'ruined it', as adults liked to put it.

Then, why now, when she cradled her baby bump in her arms she felt her life had never been more complete?

Julia sighed as she stepped out of the school and slowly made her way across the campus. Yes, her back and her legs, definitely her vagina, had or would suffer. But it was worth it.

Julia had almost made it to her car, when she felt something warm suddenly drench her jeans and a small stab of pain low in her belly.

* * *

"What!?" Max nearly yelled, causing almost everyone in the audience to look at him weirdly and murmur shushes at him. Tate grit his teeth and held his cell phone closer to his ear, trying to decrease the distraction as much as he could.

Xavier's auditorium was packed; it was Ian's big day. Many people, some more than others, were so wrapped up in the show of knowledge and wit before them that they hardly noticed Max climb out of his seat and make his way through the crowded rows of chairs until he'd found the theatre door and exited as quickly and silently as he could.

Julia was having her baby.

She'd called him, screaming and wailing on her cell phone from the hospital about how nervous and excited she was all at the same time and how she just wanted Max to be there with she and her brother as they waited the remaining few hours for the big moment.

Max had promised Julia, as her closest friend, to never let her down, and he told her that he would be there for her.

So as soon as Max wheeled his way through the hallowed halls of the academy, he shot out the door like lightning and hailed the nearest cab.

'Julia, here I come!'

* * *

Mariam cocked an eyebrow at the sight of her ex fleeing the auditorium, but it also just brought a huge pang of guilt as she watched his back disappear behind the swinging door with a low thud.

Returning her attention to the stage, where Ian stood proudly and full of pride she exchanged a look with Tala. Just, a look...

A special look. Getting up from his seat as well, Tala handed Kevin the familiar video camera and watched the green haired boy place in a new tape, ready and rolling, while Tala made his way backstage unnoticed; a certain tape clenched in his hand.

..Well he thought he'd been unnoticed. But the observant eyes of one Jonathon McGreggor followed him cautiously as he side-stepped sound equipment and tried to tuck the videotape ever more elusively into his jacket. Narrowing his eyes, Johnny looked back up at Ian on stage at his podium, 5 other competitors arranged in a semi-circle. The announcer looked down at his cue cards before looking back up at the students.

"Name the golfer who has been awarded 'PGA Player Of The Year' an astounding nine times."

There was barely time to switch gazes from the host to the contestants before Ian had slammed his hand down on his buzzer.

"Tiger Woods."

"That is correct!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. Johnny looked over at his 'friends' once again. Mariam was leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed, but Kevin was whispering to Micheal with an excited look in his eyes.

Johnny didn't like that look. Straining his ears over the rest of the questions and clapping, Johnny struggled to pick out Kevin and Micheal's whispered words.

"..Wonder how much trouble we'd be in if we got caught?" Kevin muttered with a smirk, flicking his gaze up at Ian who looked truly happy. (Maybe it was because every time someone got a point, Sally Ragan would be the one to change the scorecards on the front of their podiums.)

"Dunno! Mannnnnnn, that little fag is gonna get what's comin' to him!" Micheal enthused back. "Tala should be puttin' it up about now..."

Johnny's heart dropped.

Ian. They were going to do something to Ian.

But, before Johnny could get out of his chair fast enough-

* * *

Ian beamed at his fellow students as they clapped for him. Sally was smiling so brightly every time he got a correct answer.

_Man_ was he on today!

So far he'd wracked up 28 points compared to the other schools' 13, 22, 7 and 1.

Just four more questions to go.. Four more, and he would win! Ian had did it! Looks like all the studying he did payed off.

But, that wasn't even the best part. It was feeling like he mattered, for nearly the first time after the Demolition Boys disbanded. For the first time since he'd opened up and shown the world the real him.

They were proud of him.

Ian barely had to think as he spat out the answers to the last three questions.

_'Name the 6 Kingdoms of living organisms.'  
'Protista, Fungi, Bacteria, Archaea, Animalia and Plantae!'  
'What is the measure of a surface's reflection ability in regards to the planet?'  
'Albedo!'  
'How many solutions can be drawn from the equations of two parallel lines?'  
'0.'_

"Now for the final question. Ian, if you can get this question correct you are our new Scholastic Decathlon champion!"

Ian bit down hard on his lip to keep the tension from getting to him.

Someone backstage injected a video tape into the television show's video input system.

"Ian; Name the sport children aged seven to seventeen partake in that has it's own world championship and consists of teams made up of one to seven people?"

His hand met the buzzer instantly.

"BEYBLADE!"

The auditorium roared as Sally jumped up and down happily and gave Ian the final point. No one in the gym that day would forget the look on Ian's face on the jumbo projected screenplay behind the competitors.

No one would forget it as everything was ripped away either.

In a flash, the image of Ian taking his trophy from Sally Ragan's hands disappeared.

The image of him masturbating to the Decathlon pamphlet reared it's disturbing, embarrassing head.

Jaws dropped as Ian turned and gasped loudly, his golden trophy slipping from his hands and clattering to the floor noisily. The silence in the room was deafening; before a loud chorus of laughter and hoots of disgust filled it instead.

Ian looked out at the people around him. '..._Why?_'

With a clench of his teeth, Ian ran from the auditorium, leaving the room with the macabre sound of his moans and hand.

* * *

Tala laughed so hard he nearly fell to his knees backstage. Kevin thought he was dying. Micheal fell out of his seat. Mariam buried her head in her shoulder and tried to hide the snickers sneaking out of her lips.

Johnny felt a little of his heart break, before he stumbled his way out of the bleachers and ran after Ian.

* * *

Max pulled up outside the hospital, leaving the cab parked on the lot of the coffee joint just across the street. Getting out quickly, he slammed his door shut and made a dart across the road for the parking lot through the traffic, nearly getting mowed down twice but making it.

Too bad he didn't get to the doors.

A hand grabbed his shirt roughly, and pulled Max back with such force that it took the blonde right off his feet and sent him sailing to the rough pavement below. Max howled in pain, before pushing himself up to his elbows and looking at the owner of the malicious intent.

A tall blonde stared down at him, pure hatred shining in his eyes.

"So you think you can fuck around with my girlfriend huh?"

"W-What!?" Max exclaimed, pushing himself up off the rough asphalt and facing the man. "I don't know what you're talkin' about dude!"

"YEAH FUCKIN' RIGHT YOU DON'T!"

Before Max could react, Nathan's punch landed him in the jaw with a vicious crack and with the impact made the blonde BladeBreaker slam into the side of the hospital concrete wall.

Max gagged, spitting out drops of blood and tried to raise his hands to protect his head as he saw Nathan come at him again.

* * *

"Did you fucking see that!? Did you fucking see the twerp's face!?" Micheal hooted as he stepped into the washroom of the auditorium floor and high-fived Ian with a wide grin.

"That was the most motley, outrageous, HILARIOUS thing I have ever done in my life." Tala smirked, closing the door behind he, Kevin and Micheal as the three laughed their way into a fit. "The Headmaster's trippin' balls."

Ian, inside the last stall, covered his head with his hands and just prayed that they didn't see his feet. He knew it was them.. Or well, they had something to do it. How could he be so fucking stupid!? Getting up in front of everyone like that.. He might as well have had a suicide wish.

...

Ian grit his teeth as tears stung his eyes and cascaded down his red cheeks.

Outside the stall, Kevin suddenly grasped Tala's shoulder and put a finger to his lips; then pointed at the pair of shaking feet faintly visible from under the door of the last bathroom stall.

Tala's smirk curved into an even more cruel grin as he winked at the duo beside him. Upping the volume of his voice just so, he began to 'continue' their conversation.

"You know.... None of this would've been possible if it weren't for Johnny."

Nodding slowly, then smirking as he caught on Micheal nodded quickly.

"Yeah yeah! I mean, Johnny was the one who gave us his key so we could get into he and Ian's room and hide the camera!"

Lies. It was unbelievable.

But it was enough.

Ian clenched his fists, as he heard the three banter and then walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

Johnny paused, hands on his knees, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Where the hell had Ian gotten to?! He'd looked everywhere... From up ahead, he suddenly heard familiar voices. Narrowing his eyes and feeling his blood boil, Johnny dashed at them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING DID THAT!" The Majestic screamed, grabbing Tala by the shoulder and all but throwing the redhead into the side of his own locker. "That was the cruelest thing I've ever seen!"

Tala just growled and pushed Johnny back quickly.

"You got no friggin' proof that we did anything McGreggor! Now MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!..."

But not even Tala could help the smirk that fought it's way onto his lips again as he remembered the tall tale he'd spun with Micheal and Kevin in the washroom. As they paraded down the hall away from Johnny in search of Mariam, Tala only hoped that both McGreggor and Ian got just what was coming their way.

* * *

Nathan spat at Max as he walked away from the quivering, shuddering heap of a boy he'd left in the darkness of the hospital alley. Blood smeared the wall behind the blonde mess of a teen and some was on the ground too, but most drenched Max's torn and tattered clothing.

That would teach him; most certainly.

Nathan got into his car then, casting a dirty look at the stoic walls of the hospital and cursing Julia's name to hell before climbing back into his car and driving away.

* * *

Julia nearly screamed as she felt the very first urge to push, looking around desperately for Raul's hand to grab onto.

Where was Max? He was supposed to be there too, and-

Oh GOD, it hurt!

* * *

Ian returned to school about an hour later. His jacket was pulled tightly around him.

The 'excitement' over the game show was still a hot topic, and he couldn't meet a single gaze he passed in the hallway once returning from home during dinner time. He needed to pick something up.

As he walked quietly down the halls, people stared and whispered; people laughed and joked.

_'Funny as hell...'  
'It was mean, but it was pretty right on too!'  
'Poor kid...'  
'Oh lighten up!'_

Ian tried to block the voices out of his head as he pushed open the massive doors of the cafeteria.

He would be in there.

Looking around, Ian spotted Johnny stand up just as soon as he entered the cafeteria and start straight for him.

"Hello Johnny. Enjoy the show?"

"Ian! I've been looking _everywhere _for you man! I'm SO sorry for what they did!" Johnny said, soon being followed by Kai, Mariah, Ray and a few others who wanted to apologize for the shameful display earlier.

"You're not sorry."

Johnny blinked, then cocked an eyebrow.

"..Yeah dude, I am! No one should EVER have to deal with that."

"Yet I do almost every day. And all of you think it's funny, huh?" Ian said. He began to sidestep, looking around Johnny at everyone behind him and around the group.

Other heads in the cafeteria looked up, watching the confrontation, eyeing the conflict before them. No one said a word.

"N-No Ian, NOBODY thinks it was funny!" Johnny said again.

Kai grit his teeth. Was it just him, or was the air getting thicker?

"That's a lie. I know you too well, Johnny." Ian moved a hand into his jacket, keeping it there.

"..Ian man, what are you talking about...?" Johnny said slowly, feeling Darcy's eyes burn nervously into his back with fear. "I felt like beating Tala's ass for setting that up." Ian just 'Hm' ed and looked around the café. Tala, Mariam, Kevin and Micheal weren't there.

"You know what I'm talking about Johnny."

* * *

Julia screamed again, doctors trying to shush her. Raul gripped his sister's hand tightly, holding on for dear life as he listened to the doctor's instructions and tried his best to calm his frantic family member's state.

"Hang on Julia..."

* * *

"Ian.. You don't honestly think I had somethin' to do with this do you!?" Johnny exclaimed, extending his arms in plea. "I swear to God I wouldn't-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone gasped as Ian withdrew his hand. Cocked and ready to shoot, Ian held a sleek back handgun.

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. The air felt suffocating to everyone in that cafeteria suddenly, and everyone wished desperately at the same time that it was a bad dream.

Johnny's scared eyes widened unbelievably and Darcy uttered a scared gasp, fisting her hands in the back of Johnny's shirt.

Frankie dropped her lunch tray to the floor, covering her mouth instead.  
King nearly choked.  
Kai froze solid.  
Mariah clung to Ray like never before.  
Robert's pencil cracked in his hand.  
Bryan's mouth slowly drifted open.

Tyson muttered, "No......"

* * *

"PUSH HARDER JULIA!" Raul said loudly, Julia's yelps and whimpers of pain nearly louder than his ecstatic voice.

"I'M TRYING!"

"Just a little more Julia! Keep pushing, just a little more...!"

* * *

"No goin' back now."

Johnny pushed Darcy away from him and to the floor for her safety before darting left, hoping he could clear everyone and lead the psychotic break of his ex-friend after him.

"Not ever again, Johnny."

Ian fired a shot, and Johnny fell to the cold, hard floor after a half-step more of running.

The whole school could only scream.

* * *

"YOU DID IT! Congratulations Julia, a darling baby boy!" The nurse grinned, holding up the little miracle within arms reach of Julia's shaking hands.

Taking her baby, Julia felt tears flow hotter down her cheeks as she stared down at the fruit of her pain. Stared down at her happy future.

* * *

Another shot rang out in the cafeteria; more screams as blood hit the ceiling.

* * *

**Jemma:** Anyone crying? Anyone screaming? SB did her fair share of both while writing this chapter. It doesn't get much darker than that. The end is coming soon. Review, please.


	30. Time Stands Still Pt 2

**SB: **This is the last real chapter of this fic. I may upload an epilogue, since I know you'll all be begging for it by the time this is over. It's been a rough ride; this time around anyway. I plan on making another fic of course; My high school career is 3 years long and 3 years miserable. There should be 3 of these too if I can manage. All I know if I hope you enjoyed it; or at least learned a few things.

* * *

"Tragedy struck Xavier High School Academy in Beverly Hills today, shocking the student body, teachers and parents alike. Following an embarrassing prank which left a member of the school's athletic decathlon team dramatized and angry, said teenager returned to school later on with a loaded gun and open fired on another student in the Xavier cafeteria. The gunman, who then took his own life, was identified as Ian Papov of the Blitzkreig Boys world renowned beyblading team. The ID of the other student, in critical life-threatening condition at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, has not been released. More on this developing tragedy as details come forward."

The reporter's voice seemed far away. It seemed far away to anyone who was watching, who was present on that day.

Just three days away from graduation.

Ian was their friend... How could they have let things go this far...?

Tala switched off the television, and slammed his fist into the mirror of his bathroom at the new Hiwatari mansion. The large house was empty today; just as well. Just Tala and the others, who needed escape.

Looking at his reflection in the multi-faceted mirror, Tala could only briefly make out his own red-rimmed eyes and bloody fist resting on the porcelain of the sink below.

'Ian... Johnny... I'm sorry.'

No one would ever know, just how much Tala truly felt his own words. How much he would give anything to change what had happened. Ian.. They used to be friends.. They used to be close. And yet, this is how Tala had treated him. Someone who he had a semi-friendly past with. Someone who shared his adventures, and memories... Celebrated with him once he woke from the hospital at the third world championship.

Now, his ex-friend, driven to the edge of insanity by Tala's relentless teasing and bullying, had hurt someone he too used to be close with, and then hurt himself in the worst way possible.

Hurt everyone.

They say that certain events in an individual's life changed their thoughts, plan their futures, associate their actions with their thoughts and change their outlooks completely on life. These, these are the things that change our lives. The 'should-haves', the 'could've's'... It was all almost too much for Tala to take.

No.

No one would ever know.

* * *

Mariam sobbed into the thread-bare white cotton hospital sheets covering the limp form of her ex-boyfriend.

Tears had been staining her make-up lined eyes for awhile now, but hearing the emergency report on tv had been the thing to break her completely, and send the waterfalls concealed behind her eyelids to run down her pale cheeks. On shaky legs, she forced herself up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and reached up to the suspended television, switching the chattering box off before sinking back down onto the seat beside him.

Max... Max, who had never done a bad thing to anyone in his life.

Max, who laid there now, with blackened eyes and a tube down his throat just so he could breathe. Wires and IVs were connected to all sorts of different places, and Mariam just saw Max lose all of his innocence with the soft whooshing of the machine working his lungs for him.

The boy was almost dead to the world.. Practically comatose.

He wouldn't stand to get his diploma. He wouldn't smile and hold Julia's little boy. He wouldn't kiss Mariam and accept her apology.

Max wouldn't join the rest of the school in crying today. Because he didn't know.

Mariam looked up slowly from her position, and was so tempted to reach out and take their scratched up hand. The hand she wanted to hold tight and sob into, the one she wanted to stroke her cheek again and run through her hair.

She ruined everything. For everyone.

Mariam knew, Max would never forgive her now. Did she blame him? No.

The tears fell faster, as Mariam remembered the warmth of Max's hand when it held her's, and Johnny's smile when he watched her band play a killer set. She remembered seeing Ian smile up at that podium, and felt herself break just a little more inside.

All her fault.

And she would never forgive herself. All she could do now, was to stand watch over the people she knew could probably take something like this and recover from it; that was, if she hadn't damaged them too badly.

Mariam reached out then, and took Max's hand.

'Please wake up... I'm sorry.'

There are times in peoples' lives where all hope is lost, and that's when we need friends more than ever, to hold our hand and pray with us for everything to be okay again. Sometimes, we don't get the comfort we need, and we just sink into this deep dark void where the only light is watching what could've been your's.

No one would ever know.

* * *

Micheal pressed his forehead against the glass of the monitoring room, watching the surgeons below try their best to save Johnny's life. Another tear drop fell into the cool glass, a mist floating up from Micheal's panted breathing.

It was the only time of that day when he'd been able to be alone in that room and watch over his friend below. Watch over the friend he had betrayed.

Because it was too late to help his other friend, who he knew was dying inside and just holding back the anger waiting to rise up and out.

The surgeons down below him worked away, as Micheal watched knives exchange hands and monitors being continuously looked out. One flat line, one tiny blip in the perfect data that was Johnny McGregor and Micheal was sure he'd lost is completely.

Johnny had to make it. He had too.

The AllStar looked hesitantly back at the closed witnessing door as he awaited Darcy, Oliver, Robert, and Enrique's trip back into the room from a coffee break. Those five hours they'd been standing and watching their friend fight for his life had been rough and tiring.

Micheal had never seen a girl cry so much as Darcy had that day. Micheal had never felt such a deep pain, a deep sympathy in his chest as he was feeling ever since Ian dropped that golden trophy to the stage.

To think; Micheal wanted to see Ian cry. Wanted to see him hurt. And now Micheal didn't know why because Ian was such a great person..! Why did he ever get involved and allow himself to become one of those low, hell-bound jerks who lived to only make others suffer!?

Micheal didn't know that either.

At some point in a person's life, they take a good hard look at the world around them and they really feel the pain others feel, and watch the sadness and the happiness around them to draw from it and apply it's teachings to their own actions. Micheal started when he watched the newscaster filming footage of the aftermath on a tv in the waiting room. These times are usually periods of deep confusion; because that's what gives an individual the need to observe; they want to learn how to correct, how to return, how to apply, and how to just make it through another day when you really feel like you can't.

No one would ever know just how much observing Micheal was doing in that closed in, isolated little room.

* * *

Julia pressed her little miracle close to her chest and felt the tears make their way down her cheeks as she stared at the glowing television, watched paramedics pull out a black body bag on a stretcher and watched her friends, her enemies and her acquaintances cry, scream and sob.

With a shaking arm, barely being able to hold her precious little Davey comfortably to her sore chest, she switched the window the world off and returned her water gaze down to the sleeping child.

Just before. Just before Max had been brought in, bruised, bloody and broken, just before Johnny had been brought in, lifeless and unaware to the world, she had been in one of the best moods of her young life so far.

Young life... Ian's young life was gone! Gone, because fucking stupid, shameless once-friends of her's decided to take Ian's suffering a step further. Still, though.. Julia never thought that step further would come to this. When Davey had been born, at 12:25 AM, Julia had been so thankful. She never knew Ian Papov splattered his brains at approximately the exact same minute, frozen in time. She never knew her best friend, always happy and ready to deal with whatever came his way had fallen to another because of his supporting nature at approximately the same time as well.

Everything was frozen in her head, she didn't know what to focus on. When to determine just when everything changed.

Running a trembling hand across Davey's soft head, feeling the warmth of his little breaths against her breast, Julia pondered just when it all did change.

Was it the exact moment in time and space all of these events occurred, or was it when the first warning sign of each went off and the alarm went unanswered? Julia didn't know. She didn't want to know when everything changed.

She just wanted everything to change back.

There are lots of these times, where everything is so perfectly normal and routine and then just gets turned topsy turvy like an out of control carnival ride. Throughout life these things are common when you hear big news, when a loved one dies, when a loved one is born, when a tragedy strikes or just when you're staring off and a thought strikes you.

What all of these things have in common, you see, is that they are unexpected, and they just hit you. In a moment, everything can change. In this moment, people wonder when, how and just why it happened.

Answers are hard to come by, and, truth be told, no one will ever know them.

* * *

Mariah buried her head in Ray's warm shoulder, and just cried. Ray held her tight, trying to keep back the tears from falling as they sat in that hospital waiting room.

* * *

Headmaster Payne looked over the balcony of his cafeteria and couldn't stomach the blood, sent him off running through the policemen and detectives and straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Tyson wrenched his hat in his hands, nearly tearing the article of clothing he loved so much as fear, realization and anguish overtook him.

* * *

Darcy's shaking hand wasn't able to hold onto her coffee anymore, and she dropped the hot liquid to the floor and followed it, sobbing and shaking as she hardly rested her head against the cold plaster of the hospital wall.

* * *

Jemma strummed her fingers on bench table outside the school, watching news reporters and the like running around the scavengers out for flesh. The tears threatening to overflow stung her icy eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

* * *

Kai kept his gaze away from Tala in the other room, and for the first time in a long time, Kai caught Salima in his arms and held her tight. Crying wasn't his thing, but Salima appeared to be crying enough for the both of them.

* * *

Everyone else involved in every way, shape or form, and even some who weren't, thought differently about the tragedy.

Yet everyone cried, on the outside or in. Because everyone knew the lives that had been sacrificed, the means for sacrificing them, and the costs it would impose over every teenager in the county. Every parent, every teacher.

You see, there are times in this world, where time itself just seems to stand still and everyone, no matter how they felt before, or how they think, reacts the same without question.

These times of misery, when happiness' cost is at the highest, are when the world is truly united and when the bonds that have been created are tested in their strength.

The clock will start ticking again sooner or later.


	31. Epilogue: When It Rains It Pours

For graduation of that one year of high school, things were done a little differently. The graduating, college-bound classes held their last dance on the beach and threw up their hats to an overcast sky.

More people were crying then was expected.

The gang could not celebrate. Well, technically they tried; just didn't get far.

It was funny how everything could go so wrong and yet nature has a way of making it make sense; it rained as soon as the clock struck twelve, when all the guys would have had to head over to the school.

They didn't do that though; Everyone preferred to stay at home, and Xavier mailed their transcripts and such to them. The rain drowned out the months-previous plan of having a beach party with fireworks.

The tragedy shot every bit of hope and concern for the future that they had. At least, hopefully, only for the time being.

Things had changed...

Yes, life is _fucked;_ Everyone knew it. Not everyone understood it.

Kane thought he should've done more.  
Dunga wished he'd let his rage win and punched Tala in the face.  
Raul tried so hard to focus on Davey and his sister instead of the friends who were noticeably absent.  
Frankie couldn't write new cheers for the next year.  
Ming Ming for once thought that maybe she wasn't so important.  
Steve quit the football team, supposedly.  
Aaron regretted ever coming to that school.  
Lee hated his friend more than ever who had been directly involved, for more than what he'd already done.  
Enrique never looked at a girl since the day of the shooting and replayed Johnny's face when he was caught with Darcy over and over in his mind.  
Brooklyn read the bible.

Nothing gave them answers, nothing gave them relief. They were doing the wrong things.

Some of them didn't try. They thought changing things was pointless.

Julia accepted the loss and fed her baby boy.  
Kenny set up a memorial to Ian at the BBA HQ.  
Queen ignored any and all feelings and stayed the same.  
Robert sat by Johnny's bedside with false hope.  
Mathilda did everything the same, just with a more depressing attitude surprisingly.  
Salima noticed Kai growing even colder and this time did nothing.  
Kevin tried to be a better person and gave up; he guessed he would get what was coming to him.  
Ray still went out with Mariah everyday because the pink in her hair was sadly the brightest thing in his world.  
Emily missed the drugs and felt tempted to go back.  
Bryan did as he always did; he was Bryan and didn't let his true colors show.  
Kai, for once, felt he deserved the beatings.

What was bad could only get worse, so it seemed and so they thought.

Luckily, sometimes the people who often do things wrong are the ones who show the world the light.

* * *

"Hey, Tyson..?" The boy in question looked back into the Dojo's living room from the bridge outside.

"Yeah Hilary?" She got up and walked outside with him, taking a seat on the cool damp wood beside Tyson and looked up at the roof giving the padio shelter.

"..Is everything ruined?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us..! Everyone..!" Her voice choked off with tears and she cast her eyes out into the dojo's yard, rain pelting down and turning everything shades of grey. "..It's like... It's just a feeling I can't describe."

"..It's always gonna be there, Hil." She looked at him in shock, denial and grief. "Sorry, but, it's true."

Tyson's hand felt around for the hat he hadn't placed on his head since the day he wrung it between his hands in agony and sadness.

"We have two more years of this, Hilary. What people can't fix themselves, time has a way of either makin' it worse or patchin' it up for us... But it still needs help."

"Tyson... I don't..?" She shook her head slowly.

"People can't keep going like this Hil. You know that. Being sad? Sure, go for it... Changing your life or pretending everything's normal when it's not? No, it's not gonna work... We have two more years... Two years left to get back some hope and go in fighting with what little hope we have.."

Hilary gulped, and she nodded.

The strongest member of the BladeBreakers gently put his hand on top of her's.

Then with his other hand, Tyson put his hat on his head.

"We don't give up, Hilary. We fight. It won't be easy.. Won't be fun.. But we'll do it the way we always have. Every single one of us."

"..How?"

"Together."


End file.
